


The Devil In Me

by Lyson



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, Character Death, Demonic Possession, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con References, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyson/pseuds/Lyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never truly know evil until you've looked into the eyes of the Devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

****   


* * *

**Hidden Away**

* * *

Carmen Malevich was a typical neighbour she loved the idea of a cup of coffee and a good gossip with the fellow house wives in the small neighbourhood It wasn't the wealthiest neighbourhood, but second at least in the city of St. Petersburg.

The families who lived here were the ones who could afford stable lives and simple luxuries, the children attended private schools just below the level of Ivy League, it was safe and particularly private for the families who lived there.

Carmen was an American woman who had married a well off Russian man, most men who bought property in this area were usually big business men or those just below the bosses.

She was currently walking along the street carrying a sealed container with cakes inside, she was on her way to visit her gossip buddy who was a Russian but also English speaking, Tatyana Ivanov whom she saw at least twice a week for good measure.

Tatyana Ivanov was a miserable woman, she hardly smiled and seemed overly stuck up but she accepted Carmen's presence because she felt it made her normal and housewife like, which she would strive to achieve because she wouldn't dare disrepute herself and husband, Stas Ivanov, a wealthy company owner and share holder who was very much involved with governmental issues.

Carmen would never understand how come a family of such stature lived in this neighborhood but more importantly she was interested in why Tatyana and Stas's son was not in school when he was ten years old, Tatyana had once talked about when she'd gotten pregnant and Carmen had put two and two together to determine the boys age. That was the real reason she loved visiting, to get a glimpse of the young boy, or a juicy detail about why they hid the boy away the way they did.

She had asked one time after she'd gotten a glimpse of him when Tatyana had ushered him back into his room where they hid him away, why they kept him in his room so much and whether it was healthy.

From what she saw the boy was extremely rare looking and very beautiful, she'd only managed really to look at his porcelain pale skin and blood red hair that flared up like two horns above his head. Tatyana had clicked her tongue and dismissed the topic casually as she resumed her seat with Carmen that day.

She remembered however that his name was Yuri because she'd heard Tatyana call him that when she'd spoken to him or referred to him with her husband at any time. The times Carmen had seen Stas were almost as few and he never once bothered to smile at her or greet, he was a lean but fit man and he was tall and pale with pitch black hair and dark blue eyes.

Tatyana was very attractive and seemed un-aged each day; she had dark red hair and the same skin and eyes as Stas and was just a little shorter than her husband.

Carmen reached the house just then and walked through the large fencing and walls surrounding the two story house, she saw a curtain move in the upstairs bedroom and she just managed to see the tiny pale hand that let the curtain fall.

Carmen had a sudden chill as she walked up the snow covered drive way, the yard was so quiet and there wasn't a single breeze, everything was still and unmoving.

Tatyana's Mercedes was sitting just out of the garage and the snow was thick on the car, it was a cold day as usual though and light snow fell every now and then. She approached the grey stone house with a little hesitation, something didn't quite feel right.

She reached the wooden front door and used the door knocker, the Ivanov's never liked door bells. She waited for about a minute and no one answered and she couldn't hear anything inside. She stepped back and looked up and saw the curtain that had moved earlier was still.

She sighed and thought about going home but her curiosity got the better of her and she turned the cold door knob, she could feel the cold through her glove and the coat she wore seemed to be chilled now as well.

She held her container firmly as she entered the house that was very clean and always smelled of it, never a single cosy smell or feeling, just cold and clean air.

"Tat…Tatyana…" she called out and winced at the slight echo.

The house was so silent and still and the curtains were open but the dull sky did little to light it up and make it seem more welcoming. She held her breath and closed the door somewhat noisily hoping someone would stir but after a moment there was nothing.

"Tatyana…it's Carmen, darling are you here?" she said in her slightly Texan accent.

Still nothing, she sighed again and decided she should go but she heard something up the stairs, the staircase was just off to her left, it sounded like a handle, a door handle that was pulled on.

"Tatyana?" she called again and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

She heard nothing now but she looked up at the landing and wooden railings and she wondered why it was so dark upstairs. The hallway that broke off to the right and rest of upstairs was in darkness like the curtain in the hall wasn't opened.

She dared herself to be brave and she walked upstairs, she decided she'd go to Tatyana's room and see if maybe she'd slept in or was sick, after all it was just after eleven in the morning.

She walked upstairs and her heals made loud noises on the dark wood but she wasn't aiming at being silent, she reached the hall and saw at the end the curtain was closed on the window and she could see the dull sky light peering around the dark burgundy curtain.

She was stood at the top and she looked at the door just a few feet from the stairs, she knew from her own house this was the one of the bedrooms that had windows to the front of the house, she knew it was the boys room and she had a heavy frown as she focused on the key in the outside of the door.

She wondered if it was locked, if he was locked inside and she looked to the bottom of the door and saw that there was something like a large door stop blocking the gap under the door from the outside, probably so that if the key was pushed out of the key hole it couldn't be retrieved from under the door.

She thought this was terrible, how could Tatyana and Stas lock their child away like this, she had a silent shiver of disgust and she walked to the door.

She held the key and turned it lightly, hearing the lock click she confirmed with disgust that the child was locked away inside the room. She had horrible thoughts about why he was locked away, she thought instantly that he was a victim of abuse, it wouldn't be surprising as Tatyana was easily the type to beat.

She opened the door and was hit with cold air and she shivered noting that the boy had absolutely no heating in the room. She stepped inside and glanced around the room, it was white mostly with touches of red linen and such.

It was plain and also so clean smelling, a set of large clothes drawers and a wardrobe, a single large red carpet, a desk with scattered papers, the curtains were heavy and white and the walls were white and she saw an in suite bathroom through a door at one end of the room.

She then focused on the four poster bed with white and red linen and her eyes fell on the boy sitting cross legged in the centre of the double bed, he wore a red T shirt and black jeans with white socks.

She smiled warmly at him when she noticed how he stared at her, he was pale and his skin looked like milk, his eyes she now saw were a light blue almost cyan color, his eyebrows neat and thin and as red as his hair that was still so usually styled above his head like horns.

She stepped closer and he didn't move, his soft red bangs perfectly framed his small strangely lean face, he was thin and had no baby fat that she could see which was unusual for his age, she thought sadly that he was being starved despite the fact he showed no signs of malnutrition.

She reached the bed and sat down on the perfectly laid sheets and some snow fell off her coat onto the bed, she placed the container on her lap and she smiled at him, moving a leg slightly onto the bed so she faced him more directly she noted how his eyes never stopped following her but he never moved,

"Hello Yuri." She greeted in English as he stared at her.

She watched his naturally red lips and waited for him to speak but he didn't and he only stared at her and with intensity too.

She smiled again and opened the container releasing the smell of freshly baked goods and warm air,

"Would you like a cake or muffin, sweetie?" she asked and offered the container nearer to him.

He stared at her and she laughed lightly and picked up a small block of vanilla cake,

"Here…I'll help you, you don't need to be shy." She said kindly and she pushed the cake a little closer to his blood red lips.

He never stopped staring at her but she smiled when she saw his lips part and then he opened his little pretty mouth wider to take a bite. She was about to speak again as he pushed his mouth around the small cake and then his jaw locked down.

"AH!" she screamed at the pressure of his teeth crushing down onto her fingers with intended force and she started yanking at her hand as her screams became screeches of pain and terror as she looked into the blue eyes that had a menacing look now as he held on, biting down hard.

She yanked hard on her hand with as much force as she could and it came free and she fell back off the bed and onto the red carpet, sobbing in pain and she looked at her thumb and index finger, her thumb was ripped and bleeding and she screamed when she saw the tip of her index finger was gone and blood was over her hand.

She was mumbling little 'oh my god's between her screaming and sobbing as she cradled her hand and then she looked back to the bed. The boy was on his knees now, his fists holding tightly onto the sheets when he had been biting at her so he wouldn't move.

She looked at his face, blood and vanilla icing stained his mouth and his eyes held amusement as he watched her sob, her blood dripping from his mouth onto the white sheet.

Her eyes widened when she saw his mouth move and she heard crunches as he chewed, she felt bile rise up in her throat as she heard him chewing on her finger tip.

"Tat...Tatyana! Help!" she screeched and tried to get up.

It was horrifying how quickly he crawled off the bed and grabbed her hair and she was pulled from her knees onto her back, she batted out to him with her hands and screamed as she felt searing pain in her head as he yanked at her hair and she heard breaking and tearing sounds as clumps of her hair were pulled from her scalp.

He was pulling her along the floor in the bedroom as he pulled out her hair as she felt something wetting her clothes as she was dragged, she didn't need to look as she knew it was blood from the smell.

"Stop…help me!" she shouted in small squeaks behind the cries of pain.

She identified small little grunts of amusement and anger from the boy and she leaned her head back to look at him and he stepped back and let go seeing her looking at him. She was crying and reaching her hands up, she didn't want to but she felt her head and she cried in misery when she brought handfuls of her blonde hair into her view and she choked on her saliva in snorts and grunts as she cried.

She dropped the hair and leaned her head back again to look at him as he stood there, sinfully beautiful and cute with his head tilted to the side with his blood stained clothes and face, his eyes so blue and happy.

"Yu…ri…help me…" she breathed out in a last attempt for help.

The last thing she saw before she screamed was him advance at her with his hands first…


	2. Finding Evil

* * *

**Finding Evil**

* * *

Tatyana opened her eyes and a headache pulsed through her head and all the way down her spine, it felt like she’d been in a coma, the dull light in the room from the open curtains hurt her eyes so badly.

She sat up in the large bed and looked around, it was obvious her husband had long since left, the dull sky couldn’t really tell the time for her.

The bed sheets were cold and as she stepped out onto the wooden floor it felt like ice, the house was unusually colder,

“Perhaps I should talk to Stas about central heating…” she mumbled to herself as she wobbled to her feet.

She looked around again, she felt unusually dizzy and she looked at the pills next to her bed, sleeping pills that made her feel worse than waking up from lack of sleep. She grumbled and picked up the bottle and walked to the neat dustbin in her bathroom and threw them away, noting she needed to see her doctor about something less potent.

She couldn’t afford to sleep when…she opened her eyes in realization,

“Damn it…” she cursed when she checked the time seeing it was after twelve, “Yuri must be hungry…” she noted and she left her room in a hurry.

As Tatyana walked down the hall she could hear her heart beating in her ears, the house was always quiet but now it was eerie. She stopped walking and her breathing hitched when she could see Yuri’s bedroom door open,

“Dear Lord…how…” she whispered and she rushed forward, even more wobbly now.

She reached the door way and her face contorted in agony and disgust and she stumbled into the room a few steps.

She saw Carmen lying on her stomach, blood was all over and so was her long blonde hair. As Tatyana walked closer she saw Carmen’s hand was missing a bit and she brought her hand to cover her mouth or she felt she might vomit.

She didn’t know if Carmen was dead but right now she needed to find her son,

“Y…Yuri…” she called out softly into the room.

Her eyes fell on the boy when he stood up from behind the side of his bed, she broke out crying at the sight of her son’s bloodied mouth and clothes, she fell to her knees.

The boy leaned down and picked up something and he started walking around the bed to her, she saw it was a container, Yuri came and sat cross legged on the floor in front of her where she kneeled, he offered her a cake the same way Carmen had done to him.

Tatyana felt the overwhelming feeling as she saw the blood splatters on the cake and the cake crumbs on her son’s mouth dried in the blood…she vomited.

Yuri sat and watched his mother puke on the floor right next to them and he stood up and went to sit on his bed.

Tatyana got up and just about ran from the room, grabbing the freezing door knob and shutting the door and locking it. She coughed and gagged all the way downstairs where she found the phone, Carmen was forgotten about for the moment.

* * *

Police had arrived and about five minutes had passed since they came, but twenty minutes since she’d called them and the captain approached her,

“Ma’am, we’re going into the bedroom now…be clear on this please, you say that there is a dead woman in the room, the bedroom of your ten year old son and his in there now too?” he asked sounding skeptical and slightly disturbed.

Tatyana’s eyes were bloodshot from crying and she stood up from her seat on her couch, she was still in her nightgown,

“Don’t hurt my baby, his just a little boy…” she breathed out.

The captain turned and instructed his men upstairs and he followed them, they got upstairs and saw the key in the door.

“It’s locked…” the officer at the front said.

“So open it…” the captain stated dryly.

He nodded and did so, turning the key and opening the door,

“Jesus…Christ…” the cop at the front commented in shock.

The other five officers and the captain all had similar reactions to the women lying in the room, one of them walked up to the body and turned her over,

“Fuck…oh god…” he looked away.

“What is it?” the captain approached and his face set in shock when he saw the woman’s left eye was dangling from its socket and scratches were all over her face,

“What the hell happened here…” one officer asked himself.

There on the bed lied a sleeping child, they all looked at him, and they noted the blood stains on his face and clothes.

“I think I have an idea…” the captain stated.

“She’s dead sir…no pulse…” an officer still crouching near the woman reported with his fingers to her neck.

He nodded and then they heard running footsteps and turned to the door, a man with neat black hair and blue eyes rushed in and he looked around,

“Fuck!” he shouted and looked to the boy on the bed, he looked almost sick at the sight of the child.

“Sir, are you this boy’s father?” the captain nodded as he glanced at the sleeping child.

“I am not its father, I told that blasted woman to be done with that thing but she hung onto it…called it her child…” he spat angrily.

The police officers were astounded and the captain stayed calm,

“We’re gonna ask you to please go with your wife down to the station, we need to ask you two some questions.” He said.

Stas was about to leave when he saw an officer approach the sleeping child,

“I wouldn’t…do that…” he said stepping closer, “It’s not sleeping…” he said.

The police man stepped back feeling really scared for some reason by the look in the father’s eyes.

“Sir, we have to take the child with us…” the captain said to the father and more people filled the room, people to fetch the body and ambulances had been called by now.

Just then Tatyana walked into the room and passed them all to the sleeping child,

“Leave my child…I’ll take him…” she said and she maneuvered his lithe body into her arms.

They all saw he was awake now as his arms rested around his mothers neck and legs around her waist and he watched them all as she left the room carrying him.

The father looked around the room once more, the blood, the body , the baked goods and vomit smell, he couldn’t take it and he walked out.

The captain turned to one officer,

“I want those two for questioning.” He ordered.

* * *

It was about 6 pm that evening when Stas Ivanov sat in the police holding room, he seemed so sickly just then, his skin was so dead and his eyes rimmed with wrinkles and worry. Someone stepped into the room and he looked up at the man in a suit, he had blue hair and dark brown eyes and he was thin in his suit.

“Good evening Mr. Ivanov, I am detective Hiro Granger…” he introduced himself.

Stas nodded lightly and sat back in the steel chair, Hiro simply stood,

“We have to ask you a few questions about your son…” he started and Stas looked angry, “Is something wrong?” he questioned.

“It’s…not my son…” he said softly.

Hiro cocked an eyebrow,

“It? Apparently that’s what you’ve been calling…” he looked at the clip board in his hand, “…young Yuri Ivanov since the incident.” He said sternly.

Stas didn’t look at him so Hiro continued,

“Alright, what time did your wife call you to tell you something was wrong?”

Stas shook his head,

“Around twelve thirty I think…” he mumbled.

“What did she say was wrong?”

Stas looked at the younger man,

“She said that Yuri killed Carmen…” he said confidently.

“Right…” Hiro narrowed his eyes.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile…**

“Where is my son?!” Tatyana shouted in panic.

“He’s safe Mrs. Ivanov, his in the care centre here at the station.

“Are there other children…” she panicked, “…you must take him away…please listen to me!” she said hysterically.

“Ma’am please!” the woman with blonde hair and a thin body apparently had a very demanding voice as Tatyana fell silent, also from worry.

“Your son will be okay with the other children, no one will hurt him…” she said softer now.

Tatyana breathed unevenly, it wasn’t them hurting him she worried about…

She was in a tiny office with this police woman Judy Tate and she was told it was for questioning,

“Mrs. Ivanov, we understand that there was a key in the outside of the boys bedroom door, did you lock him in there after the incident…or was this a usual thing?” she began.

Tatyana was shaking her head,

“Always…always lock him up…or Stas would be angry…” she said softly.

“Why would your husband be angry?” she asked with a frown.

“Because…Yuri is dangerous…he attacks his father sometimes…my poor baby, he doesn’t know any better…” she started crying.

Judy blinked,

“Your ten year old son attacks his father?” she looked quiet irritated.

“Yes…so we lock him away…” she cried more, “…his just not normal…”

Judy moved on,

“When you…found the body…what was your son doing…”

“He was eating cake…and it was all over his mouth…the blood…” she shivered visibly.

Judy narrowed her eyes,

“Are you on any medication, the ambulance said after they examined you they noticed your pupils were dilated…” she asked.

Tatyana nodded,

“I am on…sleeping medication and anti depressants…”

* * *

Tatyana saw Stas sitting in the corridor and she walked to him hoping to be held and comforted but he turned away,

“I told you it was filth…its evil…but when I said we should get rid of it you begged me Tatyana!” he said angrily.

“He’s my baby!” she said angrily.

“It’s not a baby, it’s not a child…it’s a thing!” he yelled at her and she whimpered under his glare.

The officers in the station paid attention to this,

“Alright that’s it calm down…” one officer approached the scene because Stas looked as if he might hit her.

Stas looked away when he saw Hiro approaching with the blonde woman who was Judy and some other officers, Judy stopped next to Tatyana and she nodded to the officer,

“Tatyana Ivanov, you’re under arrest for the murder of Carmen Malevich…” she said.

“What!” Stas shouted, “My wife didn’t kill Carmen! That thing did!” he said in pure rage.

Tatyana was speechless as she was cuffed and the officers told her rights.

Hiro told the officers to restrain Stas,

“Listen, your wife admitted to being on very strong medication and finding this woman dead in your son’s room…between you two locking your son away, calling him dangerous and referring to him as an it…I think the case is pretty clear Mr. Ivanov, your wife and self are some pretty sick people, I only feel sorry for the boy raised by you two and locked in the confines of his room…” Hiro shrugged.

Stas was speechless,

“What about the blood…on his clothes and in his mouth…and…and my wife has been so good to it…how can you accuse her of murder…” he breathed.

“As far as the blood goes, I think chances are your wife murdered the victim in front of your son…the cakes were messed with blood. So that would explain how it got on his face, hands and in his….”

“You people are ridiculous! You’re so blind! None of it makes sense!!!” he was getting unruly and Hiro shook his head,

“You should be ashamed Stas Ivanov…your son is so innocent…” Hiro stated.

They knocked Stas out with a police baton as he fought their restraints more and he fell limp and Hiro told them to lock him up, there would be charges brought against him as well. 

* * *

**In the care centre…**

“Hey there Yuri…are you having fun?” the care taker of the kids asked him in a sweet voice.

Yuri looked at her with those intense eyes and he looked at her red hair, similar to his own only duller.

He didn’t respond so she smiled,

“I’ll check on you again later okay…” she cooed and walked away from the table where he sat.

Yuri watched her hair and he looked at the table and gripped the scissor that was next to the crayons he’d been playing with.

He moved his bangs from his eyes and he took silent interesting breaths as he moved to stand up, but before he could walk, hands lifted him from the ground under his arms and into the air and the scissor dropped from his slender tiny hand.

“Come on kiddo, we’re gonna find you a nice facility where you can get the care and treatment you deserve…” the woman’s voice was heard but not acknowledged.

As Yuri was carried away he never took his eyes off the scissor that had fallen from his hand and he reached his hand out and frowned unhappily.

He leaned back to look at the woman carrying him and then back over her shoulder to the scissor and his frowned again, he parted his pretty red lips and bared his teeth…

“AAH!” she screamed but didn’t let him go and she instead cried out and handed him to Hiro,

“What happened…” he held the pale, thin boy loosely and backwards in his arms.

“He bit me….” Judy said with a laugh rubbing her shoulder, “…not too bad just pretty solid, his got quite a jaw.” She laughed.

“He’s been through a lot…” Hiro commented and they started walking out of the station to the car waiting.

“I wonder if he talks…” Judy said looking at the boy who was staring at her.

“Doesn’t matter, he’ll be fine once he gets some loving attention…” Hiro said off handedly as they reached the car.

He placed Yuri in the car and strapped his tiny form in,

“Could you sit with him at the back?” Judy asked.

Hiro frowned but nodded and got in and Judy got into the passenger seat next to the cop who was driving them.

Judy felt uneasy as she felt Yuri’s eyes on her and Hiro played with his soft red bangs,

“You’re a cute kid…we’re gonna find you a good safe place to live…” he finished.

Yuri blinked and looked out the window at the snow.

“No more mama…” he whispered so softly no one heard him.

 


	3. A Little Nightmare

**A Little Nightmare**

* * *

It was an hour's drive at least, a relatively long trip to the Child's facility just outside of St. Petersburg.

Hiro looked at the boy sitting with his head turned toward the window,

"Are you alright there Yuri? You wanna nap?" he asked.

He was ignored as if he wasn't even there and he sighed,

"How far?" he asked the driver.

"About another five minutes, it just a little ways from the next turn off…" he answered.

They were driving through snow roads now and getting impatient, but then they saw the building come into sight.

It was quite large, a big white building with large walls around it, they drove through the gate when it was opened for them and they parked in the parking provided. All of them got out except the child, Judy glanced at him through the window and she looked at the building,

"Apparently this place is more of a psychiatric facility for children than a care centre…" she spoke softly and the cold made her throat burn.

"Yeah I know, but the doc at the station suggested some therapy, especially because of what the boys probably been through…" he said and he walked around to open Yuri's car door and take him out.

Judy watched Hiro,

"Yeah, I guess he needs a little tweaking, I mean I don't think the kid can talk…I don't think his been to school…" she watched as Hiro unstrapped the seat belt from Yuri.

"Come on…" Hiro said and he picked Yuri up, Yuri was stiff in his hold and Judy shivered when she saw his eyes focus on her.

Hiro tried to get Yuri to sit on his hip but Yuri kept his arms and legs straight and this made carrying him a little difficult,

"Jesus kid would you just…shit!" Hiro shouted and he grabbed Yuri's hand as it moved for his face a second time.

"What happened?" Judy asked as she had turned around to start walking, she turned back and she gasped, "…did he scratch you?" she walked up to him and looked at the four nail marks over Hiro's eye and to his jaw line, slight lines of blood over them.

"Yeah…" Hiro held Yuri's one hand and then held the other one as well, and both he tucked tightly between his own body and Yuri's and Yuri looked at him with a little look of interest that Judy didn't like.

"Woah!" Hiro pulled his face back from Yuri who had licked out at the scratches on his face, "…geez, what is with this kid?" he looked worried.

They weren't far from the facility entrance as they had been walking and the wind picked up and then Judy noticed,

"My god, this kids not even wearing a jacket!" she looked at Yuri in his little shirt and jeans, still with just socks on, she removed one of her jackets and she put it over him.

Yuri looked at her and he reached his hand out to her, Judy shivered again from those eyes but she took the tiny thin ten year old and carried him, surprised when he attached himself to her waist and his arms around her neck and his head rested on her shoulder.

Hiro used a handkerchief to wipe the little blood away as they walked inside and the doors slid closed behind them, it was warm inside the building. Upon entering a woman approached them, she looked to be around her twenties,

"Hi I'm Doctor Julia De'Angela, this is my facility, I was told we were being brought…" she looked at her thick stack of papers in a file, "…a ten year old boy from St. Petersburg…" she smiled.

"Yeah…" Hiro nodded to the boy in Judy's arms.

Julia smiled and walked around to the back of Judy to see the boy, who appeared to be asleep,

"Oh the poor thing must be exhausted from the drive up here…" she cooed and touched his nose.

Hiro winced as if he expected the child to bite her and Julia looked at him,

"Are you alright, what happened to your face?" she came over and looked at the scratches.

"He just got a little restless that's all…" he answered.

She nodded and wrote something in her file,

"Yeah well from what the police station told me this child must have been through a lot…" she mumbled as she wrote.

She looked back up,

"Alright, I'll be right back…" she walked away through one of the doors leading into the facility, the receptionist just sat typing.

Judy looked at Hiro as she absently rubbed Yuri's back,

"You know…Carmen's Malevich's eye was scratched out…" she said softly looking at Hiro's scratches.

Hiro walked over and he picked up one of Yuri's hands and looked at the thin, soft hand with pale fingers and blunt nails. He had been cleaned up at the station so the blood was gone,

"His nails are not long enough to have done that kind of damage…" he said and Yuri's hand twitched in his own and he let it go quickly.

Judy looked at him,

"Looks like your still weary…" she said mockingly and then Julia came back with another shorter female nurse,

"I'll take him to a room where he can sleep in a bed…" she smiled and took Yuri from Judy who watched him carefully and she saw his eyes open for a moment as the lady walked away and back through the doors. Her heart beat faster for some reason, she really didn't trust that child.

"He'll be fine now, she'll let him have a bath…or bath him if he can't do it himself…I understand the child has no education so I'll sign him up for some learning classes…" she was constantly writing.

"He'll have time to mingle with the other kids…and he'll have a good meal…we've looked for medical files and he apparently has none…" she shook her head lightly as she wrote.

Hiro and Judy looked at each other and Judy remembered how hysterical Tatyana had gotten about her son being around other kids,

"Just watch him around other kids okay…I think he has a few temper problems…" she said and Hiro frowned.

The doctor wrote it down and nodded,

"Well no worries, you can go, I'll be sure to let you know when his settled…" she smiled and looked quite like she was waiting for them to leave.

Hiro nodded and turned to leave and Judy did so too, more hesitantly but she left.

* * *

The nurse put Tala down onto one of the four single beds in the room and she walked into the bathroom in that room. She hummed as she ran some hot water for a bath for him and then once she'd finished she walked back into the room and she halted.

Yuri was gone.

She walked around the room, looking behind the beds to see if maybe he was playing hide and seek or something and then she walked out of the room and along the halls, it was quiet along the powder blue halls and she walked slowly.

As she hit the corner at the end she walked into Julia,

"Oh I'm sorry Doctor…" she apologized with a nervous laugh.

Julia smiled,

"No problem, how's the boy doing?" she asked as she straightened her coat.

"His…um…evaded me I'm afraid…" she smiled.

Julia looked at her,

"What?"

"I put him on the bed we assigned for him so I could run him water and when I came out of the bathroom he wasn't on the bed…" she explained.

Julia shrugged,

"He must be curious…or hungry…maybe looking for his parents…we should go and find him…" she said sadly.

They walked together for about five minutes, the facility was large but most area's that were out of bounds were locked up.

Julia jumped when she heard a scream…it was high pitched, a young girls scream, she and the nurse exchanged looks and broke into runs toward the play rooms.

It would be shocking if they found Yuri down there because that was on the other side of the facility, for him to find his way there that quickly would be baffling.

They reached the rooms after a two minute run and they looked around the massive hall of about 60 children.

Julia located the scream where they saw children gathering but not screaming, just that one child screaming.

"Hey! Hey!" Julia ran and the children parted, some were crying.

Julia was shocked seeing Yuri on top of an older girl and banging her head against the floor but she reacted and grabbed Yuri around his waist and off the girl on the floor, but Yuri scratched at her arm and she swore she heard him make a little growling noise of anger.

She let go of him and pushed him away and the other nurse held him but he didn't do anything now except watch the scene as the nurse checked his face and hands for any injuries.

Julia helped the girl who was from the twelve year old division and she stood up, she was crying and holding her head that had been banged on the tiles a few times and her cheek, which was clearly bitten, was bleeding. She shivered and Julia held her,

"What happened, Mariam?" she asked rubbing the girls back soothingly.

"He…he just jumped on me…he started pulling my hair until I fell and then he bit my face!" she screamed and held Julia, "…he's a little monster!" she shouted.

The kids around all seemed stunned and another ten year old boy named Miguel spoke,

"Doctor Julia, I don't wanna share a room with him…" he said and all the other ten year old boys agreed and some started crying.

Julia looked at Yuri who had blood stains on his face and he seemed almost content as he watched the girl cry.

"Your mean!" another 8 year old shouted at Yuri and Yuri lashed out.

Luckily the nurse held him as his hand just missed to slap the boy with a full force and the boy yelped and ran away.

"Yuri!" Julia yelled and he looked at her, "…behave yourself." She shouted.

Yuri tilted his head in a cute way before he suddenly went wild and started screaming and fighting in the nurses hold, his nails scratching her and his fists hitting her, a few kicks also hitting her.

She made sounds of being in pain just as Julia rushed over and grabbed his legs, the nurse grabbed his arms, ignoring her pains and they held onto him tightly as he thrashed in the air and in their grips, his legs kicking and his arms punching, he was screaming but they couldn't tell his voice from the different screeches of anger.

They struggled with him all the way to the infirmary where another male doctor was and he looked wide eyed at the scene,

"What's going on?" he asked as he helped them and they put him down on the bed, still restraining him,

"We need to sedate him…there's a girl and Nurse Slovak who also needs to be seen to…" she said and he looked at the nurse.

There were already bruises forming on her arms and such, she was old and much weaker and she was shaking from shock,

"What do you suggest?"

"Sedate him…from there we'll decide." She instructed.

"His so young for those kinds of drugs…" the nurse mumbled as they held him down.

The male doctor was preparing the injection and Yuri seemed to have stopped making a noise and now he was just moving a little,

"Ma…ma…" his voice came out hoarse and angry but like a cry.

Julia felt so bad as the doctor injected the drug into his thin little arm and she saw his eyes focus on her and then they became half lidded as the serum went into his system.

* * *

Yuri was carried in a cradled position to a room they'd prepared for him alone, a tall, skinny, blonde haired male nurse was walking along the halls with Julia.

Children had been talking and whispering about the strange boy but they were all mostly afraid, Yuri was heavily sedated and had been washed down by the nurses and dressed and fed.

He wasn't asleep but he basically had no major reactions from his brain to his limbs so he couldn't get out of hand. The facility only used these drugs for kids with mental disabilities who were unusually violent, but Yuri showed strong signs of the same thing.

He lied now in the carrying position staring up at the ceiling with half lidded eyes and Julia smiled when he looked at her but then he looked back to the man carrying him and his fingers moved, Julia watched this,

"His very…he really seems to want to hurt…look at him." She said as they walked, she was frowning.

The doctor looked down and he saw Yuri's mouth was weakly distorted in anger and his fingers were moving.

Julia shook her head,

"We've ordered different medication, it'll make his bodily functions the same, slower but normal while it'll shut down the parts of his brain that are making him react this way…their less disabling and he'll be able to play and interact…" she told the nurse.

"You sure it'll work…" he asked.

"Yeah, it's been used many times…but we'll have to keep him under strict surveillance…in case you know. Also we must make sure his medication is monitored to the T in order for it to be fully affective." She told him as he would be one of Yuri's full time nurses.

They entered the little room they'd personalized and made comfy for him, she switched on the light and pulled the bed sheets back and the nurse, his name was Gustav, lied Yuri's limp and small form into the bed.

"He'll be okay…we'll keep him well looked after…" she smiled and looked at Gustav, "…just to let you know, until the other meds get here tomorrow afternoon, he'll be in this state…you'll have to see to his mess…if he makes any." She said knowing the child was bound to use the loo either way at some point.

He nodded as he'd had to do this for disabled kids before so he was not shocked by it,

"I'll keep good watch…" he said.

"Excellent…well I'm gonna stop by the story room and see how Helga is doing with the bedtime stories before I turn in myself, she'll be helping you with Yuri too so ask her if you need any assistance…good evening Gustav…" she said and walked out.

He nodded and glanced back at Yuri who was looking at him, Gustav walked over and he pulled the warm covers over Yuri and tucked him in,

"Do you wanna sleep on your side maybe?" he asked.

Yuri just stared at him and he sighed,

"Well I'm gonna be on night duty okay…if you need anything just make a noise, I'll hear you because it's very quiet at night…otherwise I'll be checking on you…" he said and then he moved Yuri's hair from his face so it didn't irritate his sleep.

"You're lucky that your parents are rich so their funds cover this place and you didn't get stuck in some smelly orphanage…your gonna have a better life from this facility…" he said reassuringly.

"Now you rest okay, tomorrow we're gonna try and get you into the flow of things around here…it'll be fun days…I promise." He smiled and then stood up and walked to the door, Yuri watched him every step, only his eyes following, "…good night." Gustav said and he switched the light off and closed the door.


	4. Captured In Silence

**1 month later…**

Noise and chatter and laughter and running footsteps, some soft music and kids simply being kids, the hall was full as usual during play time at the facility.

At a blue table near the corner of the hall sat Yuri, his hands fiddling with building blocks, there were papers on the table for him to draw but he hadn’t touched it, the crayons didn’t interest him. He stared at his hands as he fiddled with the blocks.

In to the hall walked Doctor Julia with someone walking behind her…Yuri didn’t look, he never did. It was either time for the medication or time for the shrink session; it was all babble to the mind of the boy.

They were keeping him on regular doses of medication that was injected into him, the passed month had been without incident.

But while they could shut down the reactions of his mind to his body…they could never shut down his mind alone.

Julia stood next to him at the medium sized table and then she bent down to be at eye level with him,

“Good morning Yuri…I hope you’ve had a pleasant morning…” she smiled so sickenly sweet and Yuri ignored her as he began building the blocks up slowly.

“Someone very important has come to see you…” she spoke again, “…Yuri…look at me…” she instructed.

She held his hand from moving and in his eyes she saw responses of violent anger but his hand merely twitched in her own.

She had a silent shiver to think that this child could be this way and she released his hand,

“Your father is here to see you…” she finished and turned to Stas, “…I’ll leave you now.”

Julia walked away and he sat down on the medium sized chair quite awkwardly and looked at the frail looking child, Yuri was still very attractive and rare looking at first glance but if you looked at his eyes and mouth you could see the lines of anger and misery. Stas noted that he looked thinner and his skin was a dead white now and he almost wondered how bad Yuri had it here,

“You’re miserable aren’t you…” he spoke softly to Yuri.

When Yuri heard the familiar voice he looked up and his blue eyes focused on Stas and he placed another block on the heightening stack as he stared at Stas.

Stas smiled,

“I’m glad you’re suffering…I hope you die here…” he said in a soft but vicious tone.

Yuri’s eye twitched and Stas knew why,

“You wanna come at me don’t you…” he laughed lightly, “…whatever the fuck you are…those meds have taken it out of you completely…” he said happily.

Stas stared at the unblinking blue eyes,

“She pleaded guilty…so that there would be no investigation into the idea of you attacking Carmen…she’s going to prison for you…she’s admitted to locking you up…she told them I had nothing to do with it…everything…because of you…” he banged the desk and the blocks crumbled to the table.

He shook his head,

“I really hope you die in here…or in there…” he pointed to Yuri’s body and then looked away.

Yuri started rebuilding the blocks and Stas knocked them over and Yuri watched them land on the ground.

“I just came to say that I was forced to pay for you staying in this facility…but I’ll get out of it…maybe you’ll end up on the streets…or in a prison somewhere for murdering someone else…but I’ve made arrangements, no matter what…I will not pay for your existence.” He said in the same soft vicious tone.

Stas shook his head, his facial hair had grown and was now looking dirty and he looked washed up in his jeans and shirt as he scratched his greasy black hair.

Then he sighed and looked at Yuri who was scribbling or writing on a piece of paper, Stas didn’t know what,

“What, are you drawing me a picture?” he laughed mockingly.

Yuri pushed the paper across the wooden table to him and he laughed nervously and then flipped the paper right ways up and read it:

 

_when you leave here_

_don’t look back through the doors_

Stas frowned and he looked at Yuri with narrowed eyes,

“Is this a threat?” he laughed and then nervously he stood up, “…fuck you…” he mumbled and he squashed the paper in his hand as he walked away.

Stas didn’t look back at Yuri and as he walked through the hall doors he still didn’t look back…whether he believed the threat or not he wasn’t about to take the chance. So he walked and didn’t look back, once he was around a corner he slowed down and took a breath, he hated giving Yuri the satisfaction but he didn’t care, ‘it’ was not to be trusted.

He walked out into reception and he waved at Julia and the receptionist, the doors slid open and he walked out into the cold morning air and he smiled, he felt better now that he’d told Yuri how he felt about him.

He turned around and looked through the glass doors and smiled and waved again at Julia who he thought was very attractive, she waved and smiled too.

He knew she liked him…or he hoped and he turned to keep walking and he cursed when he slipped a little on the frozen ice on the steps. He managed to balance but on his next step he slipped again and this time he fell all the way forward.

He hit the gravel quite hard and knocked his head, Julia had seen him fall and she rushed out to see if he was okay. As she reached the steps and saw him lying there, opening and closing his eyes as the concrete of the parking lot was cold and freezing to his skin, her head spun to the left when she heard the car coming around the corner and she covered her mouth.

She heard Stas scream for help as the SUV sped toward him and then she looked away and she heard the sound of crushing bone and her body jerked with fear as she landed on her knees with her eyes shut, she hadn’t even realized she was screaming until the van had screeched to a stop after the accident.

She cried out loud and dared to look at Stas, only to see his arm was lying away from his body and his skull was crushed making him completely unrecognizable, as well as other parts of his torso being crushed. She only screamed more seeing that and blood splatters on her clothes as she kneeled at the top of the steps.

The driver of the van was a man and when he got out of the car he also started crying at the sight and he puked instantly seeing blood and flesh smudges from his tires, the staff of the facility gathered slowly and while they cried and some ran away inside, the ambulance and police were called…

Julia wobbled with some help inside and was sat down on the chair at reception, shaking like a leaf as someone brought her some pills to calm her and water, she was still crying and everyone was running up and down in hysterics.

She looked up and then she looked again to see Yuri standing up with his hands at his side near the glass doors, staring at the scene and obviously the body. She coughed and looked to a nurse,

“Ta…take him away…he mustn’t…” she coughed again as she shook her head.

The nurse saw Yuri and she moved to take him away and Yuri looked at Julia with a look of complete calm and he simply walked with the nurse when she took his hand. Julia swallowed nervously…

* * *

 

“So he slipped?” Hiro Granger asked Julia.

Julia nodded,

“I saw him slip and I ran out to help him, he couldn’t get up… and the van came around the parking lot so fast…” she struggled not to cry.

Hiro sighed,

“Have you told his son?” he asked softly.

Julia looked at him suddenly,

“He saw…he came from the play hall to see…like…like…”

“Like he knew?” Hiro said without knowing why and Julia nodded.

“He looked so okay about his father’s body being ripped and splattered…” her breath hitched as she spoke, “…on the concrete…” she started crying and Hiro rubbed her back.

He thought for a moment about Yuri,

“How’s he doing here?”

She shook her head,

“He’s manageable, but that’s due to the medication…we give him…” she sniffed and cried softly.

Hiro nodded,

“You’re helping him…” Hiro said as if reassuring her, she merely looked at the floor.

Hiro looked at the other officers and nodded,

“Well, we’re done here…” he concluded to Julia, “…we’ll keep in touch…” he patted her shoulder and turned to leave.

As he reached the entrance that was now clear and cleaned of the body and ambulances and blood he saw Yuri sitting on the floor at the glass doors and he crouched down next to him,

“If your mourning you shouldn’t be…he didn’t like you not one bit kid…” he said with a shake of his head.

As he got up and walked through the glass doors he looked back and waved at Yuri…and Yuri waved back, his tiny pale hand swayed lightly only twice before it landed in his lap again as he sat cross legged.

Hiro smiled and left and Yuri got up and walked away and into the facility…

 


	5. Releasing Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai will be in the next chapter and every chapter there after. Shits about to get real >:3

 

  
**4 Years later…**   


In an office in Moscow city, a small one, sat a man with grey and black hair, he was aged with wrinkles and stress lines and probably in his late forties. He’d been sitting in his poorly lit office for weeks, long hours out of every day, for the last two years.

He was a lawyer named Milos Ivanov, he was the brother of the deceased Stas Ivanov, a heart breaking tragedy for his brother to die. He had mourned for years and all the while trying to complete the task his brother had asked of him while he was still alive.  
He was almost done, the papers were almost completed after years of fighting the government, and all that was required now was the papers to be signed by Stas’s wife.

He stood from his cluttered desk and his glasses fell from his nose and onto the table, revealing his blood shot eyes, he was exhausted. He packed the very important papers in to a safe case and then placed them into his briefcase. He had a long drive to the woman’s penitentiary because it was at least an hour and a half out of Moscow.

He quickly grabbed his glasses and his briefcase and he made his way out after pulling his coat on, he walked out of the building and the cold hit him fully, it was mid winter in Russia and the snow was at its thickest and the weather at its coldest. As he walked to his car a little ways from the building entrance he looked around.

He looked rather shabby in his old grey suit and coat, his scarf a faded blue color and his hair untidy and greying more every day, a once good looking man looked so old now because of the tragedies his family had suffered at the loss of Stas.

He got into his old car and rubbed his gloved hands together after placing the briefcase safely next to him on the passenger seat. He then started the car and he drove into the early morning traffic of Moscow’s snow covered streets.  
He would have to drive carefully once he reached the outer city roads as the ice usually coated some of the tar around this time of year. But he drove the cold road because he knew what he was doing was right.

He knew Stas never lied about his son because when he’d first seen the boy at only two years old he had received a sign of the boy’s ways, by looking into the eyes of a child and seeing something far beyond a child’s understanding.  
The family of both Stas and Tatyana had stayed away from them for most of the child’s life, neither family really liked the boy, he was cold and obviously unloving.

Once Stas had come to visit and a small chunk of flesh was missing from his forearm, when they’d asked what had happened Stas had told them that Yuri attacked him, by this time Yuri was about nine years old, so they knew it was with malicious intent…to bite so hard that you might break the flesh.

Milos shivered visibly as he thought of the child, he had to do what Stas asked and have everything taken from the boy, he was not a child, he was something else.

Long minutes passed until Milos finally saw the large building come into sight and he smiled, he drove into the building’s entrance, parked and readied himself to face the cold as he stepped out of his car. To his surprise, while the chill in the air was the same, the wind was almost nonexistent and the snow was light. He latched onto his brief case and he walked into the building.

* * *

Tatyana had become bitter and horrid in her time in the prison, she always was but being there just made it easier to show her true colors.

She sat on her bunk at the moment when a guard came to the bars of her cell,  
“You have a visitor, let’s go.” She said to Tatyana.

She went along quietly, she hadn’t had a single visitor in four years since Stas died, who would visit her now, her family had disowned her, whether it was because they believed that she had killed that woman or because they chose to blame her for keeping her son…she didn’t know.

She reached the room with her visitor and saw a guard standing inside the room with another man and she couldn’t help smile,  
“Milos…” she recognized her brother in law even though he was so aged.  
“Hello Tatyana…” he smiled too and she ran to him.

They hugged for a moment and he knew she was crying as she was shaking lightly, but he said nothing and waited until she pulled away and straightened out, then they sat down at the table in the grey room.  
“So…no visits for so long and now you come…I wonder why…it can’t be good…” she said knowingly.  
He nodded,  
“I think it’s good, but I doubt you’ll see it my way…” he commented and he patted his briefcase in his lap.

“Well get on with it…” she said miserably.  
He nodded again and he placed his briefcase on the table, opening it and removing the file, he opened it and placed it in the center of the table between them and in the center of the folder he placed a pen.

She glanced at it,  
“What’s this?” she asked.  
He sighed,  
“Before Stas’s accident, he was making plans, he asked me to do something for him…” he started explaining and saw how she looked at him.

“Is this about…Yuri?” she asked.  
“Yes.” He said softly and the tension in the room suddenly became very evident.

Milos waited a moment and then continued,  
“You could just sign the papers and not know anything…it would all be fine…”  
“Don’t talk nonsense to me Milos…I know what Stas wanted, he told me when he came to see me…he wants my child to end up in some run down government orphanage…or on the street…anywhere he’ll be miserable.” She said in a soft voice.

Milos sighed deeper now,  
“Tatyana please understand how he feels…” he paused, “…how he felt, your child murdered someone and your serving time because if it…Yuri plainly killed that woman but no one believed it. And you as his mother knows full well how capable he is of what he done…you know it was intentional…” he said softly too but the guard could hear them though he didn’t seem to care.

She had tears,  
“I know…I’ve been thinking about it for four years…he can’t live among people…” she said and looked at him dead in his blue eyes, “…what sense would there be to put him on the street or among kids in an unsupervised orphanage…” she made her point.

Milos leaned forward,  
“He will be around people who are generally unstable…right now he’s on medication and being kept under lock and key…freedom to fight for himself…or a life on drugs and in a state of mental unconsciousness…you pick?” He tried to play on her loving side for her child.

They both knew Yuri would fare well in a rough world, but the idea of him living like a medicated mental patient had the desired effect on Tatyana that he’d hoped. He saw her look at the papers and pen and she reached for it and slid it closer to herself.  
He watched as she held the pen in a shaking hand,  
“All you need to do is sign…and he’ll be on his own…he’s better off that way…” he said softly.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she signed, she wanted to cry because what she was doing was about as cruel as having him stay where he is constantly medicated.

Once she’d signed he took the papers and placed them back in his briefcase,  
“Thank you Tatyana…you’re giving Stas his final wish…” he smiled and held her hand on the table.  
She shook her head,  
“Did Yuri…kill…him?” she had to ask.  
Milos now wanted to cry,  
“Not physically…but I believe it was no accident…Yuri is more than meets the eye…” he commented miserably and she nodded in understanding.

Milos then stood and after another hug he took his leave from the prison and smiled victoriously knowing he had the power now.  
“I hope you die wherever you end up…” he mumbled to himself and got into his car, he would now head to the St. Petersburg court and hand in the papers to make it official.

  
Yuri sat on his bunk in his single room, everything was white, it was always white, the sheets, the pillows, the bathroom, the towels, the soap and even the clothes he wore, a white shirt and loose cotton pants, the uniform of this place.

Yuri was fourteen years old now, taller, his body stronger although his thin build defied the idea of strength. His hair was longer but still in its usual hair style, long deep red pin straight hair and his eyes as empty as ever.

He’d lived here all this time, on the medication that they pumped his system with every eight hours, he sometimes didn’t want to get up because his limbs felt like wasted body parts. He was pale, as white as the color all around him. It was close to eight PM now and bed time was soon.

This would be where all the nurses went around switching off lights and making sure you were in the room you should be, ready for bed and ready to sleep again in the white prison. Yuri’s eye twitched when he heard his door open and Gustav walked in,  
“You’re ready for bed I see…” he smiled.

Yuri had never answered a question this man had directed at him in four years and he wouldn’t start now, he licked his pink lips in irritation and looked away from the friendly man.  
“Tomorrow there’s gonna be the annual fun day, you know the one, I was wondering if you wanted to participate in some of the sports…” he asked.

Yuri looked at him, this was a new question, he was suggesting Yuri take part in a physical sport, and Gustav looked at him and smiled,  
“You’re old enough to play with the older boys…I thought it would be fun for you.”

There was silence as Gustav checked the stuff around the room in his routine and then made back to the door to leave, for the first time ever he heard Yuri speak,  
“Why would you let me compete…?” he asked.

Gustav froze and looked at the young boy whose mouth was closed again, he’d heard the voice of a fourteen year old, a dull monotone and light voice and now he looked at the source in disbelief,  
“You spoke…” he said stupidly.  
Yuri blinked and waited for an answer and Gustav waved his hands lightly and blinked his eyes,  
“Well, we want you to be more interactive and make friends and stuff…you know, see you smile and have fun…” he answered hopefully.

He saw Yuri do something akin to sigh and then he picked his feet up out of his night shoes and slipped under the bed covers, all slowly as his movements were delayed. He was still sitting up and leaning back on his hands,  
“Would Doctor Julia take me off the medication…” he asked and Gustav smiled realizing Yuri was comfortably talking to him,  
“I…don’t think so…but you could still play…” he said encouragingly.  
Yuri looked at him,  
“She should never take me off this medication…” his voice was dead and toneless, “…because I’ll kill her.” He finished and he lied down and closed his blue eyes.

Gustav was frozen where he stood, not only because of Yuri’s words but because…he believed him. He turned and left the room, closing the door after switching off the light. He stood a moment in the passage and then walked off to complete his night duties.

  
The next morning…

“This is unbelievable, why would Stas Ivanov pull funding on his own Childs heath facilitation?!” Julia asked in complete shock.

A familiar police officer, two government social workers and a lawyer stood across from her in her office,  
“This is Milos Ivanov, Doctor De’Angela, he was the brother of Stas and he says it was something Stas had signed for after his wife was locked up.” Hiro Granger, now older and with slightly longer hair spoke dully.

He wasn’t surprised by this at all and he was bored with the delays,  
“He has papers signed by Tatyana Ivanov to confirm the agreement, you know I am familiar with this case Doctor, I assure you it’s all in order.” He nodded.

Julia shook her head,  
“This is awful, his son will end up in some orphanage and without the medication…”

“That isn’t your concern…your concerns here are legal…and legally you must release the patient, so that these gentlemen can take him to an abbey in Moscow.” Milos intervened and gestured to the two government workers.  
She sighed and nodded,  
“I suppose I have no choice…” she said angrily and walked out of her office and they all followed.

They reached a room and she gestured to it,  
“Well…he’s your property now…” she stated to the social workers, one man and one woman.  
They opened the door and walked in, all of them.

Yuri sat at the desk in the room, just sitting and he had been staring out the window at the kids playing at the fun day…he wasn’t thinking of playing though. He looked at the people entering his room and he turned in his chair at the sight of Hiro and stared at him.

Hiro offered a small smile and nodded,  
“Hey Yuri…how you doing kid…?” he asked and walked over.  
As he expected Yuri didn’t answer and so he looked back to the group and then at Yuri again,  
“You’re getting outta here…no more medication…no more locked doors…” he said softly and he saw a certain light come on in Yuri’s eyes and he smiled at the teen.

Julia walked closer and looked at Yuri,  
“They’re taking you to an abbey in Moscow…it’s probably be a government dump where you’ll sleep on damp mattresses and eat slop…I hope you’ll be fine…” she was speaking out of anger.

“Actually it’s one of the better abbey’s in Russia, I assure you he’ll be fine.” The male social worker said.  
Milos was now in view and he saw Yuri looking at him,  
“It doesn’t matter whether he’s okay or not…as long as Stas doesn’t pay for him anymore no one cares…” he said coldly.  
Hiro didn’t seem too surprised by this and Yuri didn’t seem to flinch.  
Hiro bobbed his eyebrows,  
“Let’s get going, Moscow’s quite a long way…I’ll make sure you get there fine…” he said and placed a hand on Yuri’s shoulder.

Both Julia and Milos winced as if Yuri might react but he didn’t and instead simply stood and seemed to be quite content to leave.

Gustav walked in and started packing Yuri’s things, he’d just been informed of the news and he wasn’t very happy about it. They all stood in silence until Yuri’s few things were in a white bag and Hiro took the bag,  
“Thanks, I’m sure he appreciates all the time you spent medicating him and locking him up…he’ll miss you…” he said dully and walked out with Yuri at his side silently.

Milos had stepped out of the way for fear of his life and Gustav had said a simple bye as they passed, the two social workers nodded thanks to Julia and Gustav and left, Milos nodded too and followed them to leave.

Julia looked at Gustav,  
“Poor boy…” she mumbled and wiped a stray tear from her eye.  
Gustav didn’t say anything, nor did he share her sentiments.

Yuri was free now…


	6. No Pain No Gain

It was a dull place covered in the falling snow, the dirt grey bricks were obviously aged and not greatly maintained as were the 12 foot walls surrounding the large old abbey.

As the car drove in through the gates Hiro glanced at Yuri sitting next to him,

“This place is probably a dump…” he mumbled not really to Yuri directly but in general.

Yuri was sitting very still and Hiro knew he was still heavily medicated, he wondered how long it would be before it wore off. The car came to a halt at the large front doors towering over them and Hiro and the two social workers stepped out into the cold snow and wind.

The doors opened and two men dressed in black robes stepped out and waited for a third man who walked out after them, he wore black too, a trench coat over a dark jersey with black pants and strangely dirty military boots.

Hiro instantly didn’t like the look of him and he leaned down and looked at Yuri in the car,

“Hey…watch yourself around this guy okay…?” he looked directly at Yuri.

Yuri didn’t look at him but looked up through the window at who Hiro meant, then he opened the car door slowly to get out. Hiro stood up and stepped back to shut the door and he watched Yuri close the other door, his slow movements concerned Hiro.

He looked back to the social workers who were exchanging greetings with the abbey director and he walked over,

“Mr. Balvoc.” Hiro stated loudly and pushed through to extend his hand, grabbing everyone’s attention with an air of importance.

The man with a dark purple hair color and a layer of stubble smiled, his thin lips looked completely twisted as he smiled revealing a row of teeth stained with tobacco,

“Yes…and you are?” he asked as he gripped the extended hand and shook once firmly.

“I’m Detective Hiro Granger of the Russian police force.” He smiled just as snidely when he saw the older man’s face tighten. He obviously wasn’t a fan of the police.

But the recovery came quickly and he smirked again,

“So, can I meet the new boy who I’ll be taking into my care?” he asked looking away from Hiro.

They all turned around to look at Yuri…who wasn’t there and Hiro frowned, so did the director and two social workers.

They all looked around and Hiro spotted Yuri walking out of the abbey gates,

“Shit…” Hiro mumbled and moved to go after him but Boris had already sent his two goons in robes after him and they rushed off across the snow.

“Hey!” Hiro shouted running after them refusing to let them possibly hurt him but he soon saw them walk back in with Yuri calmly, holding both of his arms. He knew that the medication would ware off eventually and things wouldn’t be so easy.

“They’ve all tried at some point to escape…once the gates are closed it’s virtually impossible…” Boris’s voice got their attention and the social worker frowned,

“Escape?” he asked in confusion.

Boris smiled,

“Yes…they feel trapped, teenagers are all the same, rebellious and treacherous too at times…” he said in a tone with no emotion but a smile on his age lined face.

Hiro got the creeps from him, he watched them lead Yuri inside the large doors at Boris’s nod and he felt very concerned suddenly, he really did not like this place. He looked around and couldn’t see anything but the front building of the abbey, brick walls so thick and high…what could be the reason for such security at an orphanage?

“Detective…is something wrong?” Boris asked airily seeing him looking around.

Hiro shook his head stiffly and Boris nodded,

“Then I won’t keep you any longer, I have many things to do…I assure the young boy…will be fine.” He said and turned around to go inside.

“Good day…” he stated loudly and they watched him shut the large doors which closed loudly and with finality, the three of them got back into the car and left. Hiro watched the large wrought iron gates close shut as they left and he sighed, he didn’t know if he felt sorry for Yuri or the people of the abbey…

* * *

Yuri walked through the abbey halls quietly with the guards until they came to narrower halls with doors lining the walls every few meters. They stopped at a door that looked like every other and the large man with him opened it and rather roughly ushered him in.

Yuri stopped just inside the room and took note of two beds against one wall separated by a small cupboard with a lamp. Two sets of drawers against another wall with a door to a bathroom between them and on the wall opposite the door he was stood in front of was a relatively large window…with locks on it. The walls were all dull grey and dirt brick and Yuri cracked the smallest smirk, the place had more character than the facility.

“This will be your room…” Boris had entered and stood beside the boy who was at length with his shoulder, “…you may feel free to roam the abbey, meet some other boys…make…friends…” the words stuck in his throat and Yuri noted this.

Boris shifted stiffly and turned to leave,

“Don’t make any trouble boy, I demand order in my abbey.” His tone was instantly colder and he left, Yuri heard the door shut.

He walked over to the window and looked down to what was the back of the abbey yard behind the main building entrance, there were more smaller  buildings and more trees and snow…and people…

He placed his hand on the ice cold glass and ran his fingers down, leaving strokes through the condensation…then he turned and left the room…to make friends…

* * *

He walked the halls until he found his way outside and he stepped out onto the cold cement step before the snow, there were some thirty kids milling around, some alone, some in groups.

They noticed him and a few stopped to stare in the way they thought was intimidating, Yuri walked out onto the snow covered ground and he looked down when he felt the snow crush under his feet, he’d had limited experiences with snow despite having lived in Russia his whole life.

He knelt down in the snow and dug his bare pale hand into the thick snow, instantly feeling the ice cold numbing effect it had. However he wasn’t very interested in the snow, he was calculating how many hours he had until the medication began to leave his system…till he would have free will again.

He stood again, not caring for the wet patches on his pants knees, he walked through the grounds and passed the kids until he was near the abbey’s back walls, it was quiet here and he was standing very near the frozen ice lining the walls.

Yuri’s hearing prickled when he registered the sound of footfalls in snow behind him and he turned around to find five boys, all most likely older, coming toward him.

They all looked rough and angry, covered in coats, scarves and gloves, their boots dirty and their faces drawn and sickly looking. One of the more scarred ones stepped up to the plate, he was probably the biggest bully among the group and Yuri simply stood, not as warmly dressed in a white long sleeve shirt and pants, also not in a free state of being but never the less highly unphased.

“Did you think you could get past the welcoming committee pretty boy?” he spoke with a tight and dry voice, laced with humor.

Yuri tilted his head, this was the first time he’d been referred to as ‘pretty boy’ and it didn’t offend him so much as make him curious as to why this would be an insult.

“No one gets passed us…it’s a pretty painful procedure, but we’re highly skilled so it’ll be quick. Of course we’re gonna have to mess up that pretty face you got to break you in.” He laughed and the other four laughed too.

His words suddenly entered Yuri’s mind as offensive, after all, women were pretty…his mother had been pretty, that thought brought a little smile to his face. The boy noticed this,

“You’re smiling? You got some nerve…” he said and they advanced on Yuri.

It was a horrible thing to watch but a young boy sat on a step at the school buildings in the abbey, from where he sat he witnessed the five boys beat the young red head violently. He sighed as he saw them step away from the boy lying in the snow, his fists balled in his coat pockets when he heard them laughing and making jokes after so unfairly beating him.

One on one, two on one at most but not that many.

Yuri opened his eyes and he focused on three sets of feet standing in front of him, he couldn’t feel anything but cold numbing from the snow and partial ice as he lied near the wall. He heard them joking and he looked at the dirty boots of the leader of the little group, he was hear only a few hours and already things were going wrong but only because he couldn’t have it the way he wanted.

His nails dug into the ice beneath him in a slow and probably painful manner, tearing at his nails and the small transparent shards of ice made scraping sounds, getting all of their attention and causing the leader to frown,

“What the…”

He was silenced when Yuri’s arms lashed out and grabbed his ankle and he fell back, calling out and grabbing air but all too late when his skull connected with the solid ice and a crack was heard. Yuri watched as the other boys rushed to help him and he saw the blood on their hands as they lifted their friend’s head.

Yuri rolled onto his back from his side and he sat up in a quick move, he could smell his own blood on his face and he looked at the rest of them, his eyes held so much unexpressed anger as they were pulling their friend away through the snow and trying to get away.

Yuri was angry but he couldn’t express it because he was still under medicated influence, he cringed inwardly and then felt anxious when he thought of what he would do to the lot that had made him bleed.

“Can I give you a hand?”

Yuri looked up to the stocky light haired boy standing over him and he lifted his hand slowly, a firm hand reached to his and pulled him up.

His legs were numb from cold and he was bloody but the grip he held the other boys hand in was firm.

“My names Bryan…” he started to introduce himself when he focused on Yuri not releasing his hand, “…hey…could you let go…” Bryan asked with a light frown.

But Yuri’s grip instantly tightened and Bryan let out a small grunt as he tried to squeeze back, Tala’s eyes took on a look of pure interest as he watched Bryan’s face contort in pain.

“Let go you mother fucker!” he yelled and he wanted to fight Yuri but couldn’t, he was in a paralyzing pain like he’d never experienced.

“Scream…” the words left Yuri’s bluish pale lips softly as he taunted Bryan.

Bryan frowned as he gripped Yuri’s wrist and tried to help himself free,

“Get off you freak…!” he shouted and then grunted in more pain.

Yuri grinned as he felt bones crunch lightly and then the sound of footfalls on snow sounded and he turned his head to see another boy, he looked younger but probably was the same age as them.

He had a white scarf that hung around his neck and a dark look in his eyes… dark blue and slate colored hair and Yuri noticed a miserable and probably permanent scowl on his face.

“Hey…he asked you to let him go.” He stated watching Bryan curiously, Bryan squirming was almost unreal in the abbey. He was a hell of a tough guy.

“Jesus Kai…he’s…crushing my hand…” Bryan shouted and dropped to his knees, still gripping Yuri’s wrist.

Kai frowned, was that possible?

He looked at Yuri, who was looking at him insipidly,

“Let go…” Kai said.

Yuri tilted his head with mild interest in the boy’s cockiness.

“Fine…” Kai said abruptly and he lifted a lean jean clad leg and kicked Yuri in his side with the impact necessary to knock his wind out completely…and knock him just plain out.

The abbey taught them many useful things.

He fell to the ground, skidding on the ice and snow and clutched his side for breath before he gave one dry cough but didn’t move again.

Bryan got to his feet cradling his hand in pain and Kai stared at the boy lying unconscious, pale, bloodied and beaten and blue almost in complexion from the cold.

“We should get him to his room before Boris finds him.” Kai stated and looked at Bryan who had a look of disbelief on his pale face.

“What?” Kai asked half interested.

Bryan’s light eyes looked up from his cradled hand,

“He…he did crush my hand…” he said shocked.

The two boys now stared at the blue and crumpled, misshapen looking flesh of Bryan’s hand, Bryan horrified, Kai…well…


	7. The Patient Mental

Yuri woke up in a bed in the room he was assigned to, he sat up and looked around and a small smile graced his pink lips, he could feel that the medication had worn off as his limbs no longer felt heavy.

He looked out of the window and saw it was dark outside but the room lights were on, he’d obviously slept off the remainder of the medication in the time he’d been out. He tried to get off the bed a sharp pain shot through his side, he grimaced quietly, remembering how he’d ended up asleep, he licked at his split lip lightly.

But he remembered the kick most clearly, to him the visual was of a boy and a slate blue blur, yet he knew he’d recognize him easily when he found him, he stood up and shrugged off the slight pain.

“Where are you going?”

Yuri turned to look at the boy sitting on the other bed in the room, the very same slate and blue blur, he twitched slightly at the relaxed smirk the other boy had and he stood absolutely still.

Kai stared at him,

“I asked you a question…” he said and stood up off his bed.

Yuri naturally chose not to speak, his eyes shining with unsettling intrigue as Kai approached, by now he’d figured he and Kai shared a room, this made it easier.

Once Kai was close enough Yuri grabbed him by his front hair without warning and yanked him forward toward him, they were of similar height so it wasn’t hard. Only Yuri weighed far less so Kai allowed himself to fall forward without hassle and as he intended he knocked Yuri backwards, they collapsed onto the hard, cold stone floor.

Yuri still had a hold of his hair and Kai growled in pain as he felt the grip Yuri had pulling at the roots, he was more or less on top of Yuri and he painfully maneuvered himself so he could grab Yuri’s head, which he slammed into the stone floor once hard and Yuri’s hands loosened on his hair.

He let out a small grunt of relief at the loosened grip but he felt Yuri’s hands tighten again, he couldn’t see the blue eyed boys face as his head was kept at an obscure angle but he again slammed the red head’s head against the floor and instead of the little grunts of anger he heard a sharp inhalation of breath and the hands fell from his hair.

Kai rolled off the slightly thinner teen and groaned in pain as he crawled with his one hand in his hair away from Yuri. He sat with his legs crossed near one of the beds and looked at his hand seeing blood on it and hair strands,

“Jesus…” he mumbled and let out a hiss of pain as he applied light pressure to the soon to be lumpy part of his head.

Kai looked at Yuri who had rolled over onto his other side and Kai had a view of his back and could see blood matting the red hair from the cut on his skull. Yuri was holding his head and Kai shook his own,

“Crazy bitch…” he mumbled and stood up slowly.

He walked over to his bed and laughed lightly thinking of how interesting his most recent encounters with the boy had been. Kai turned around to look to Yuri again and he stopped dead in his movements seeing Yuri was not lying there anymore, he looked around and the idea of a corny horror movie scene flashed into his mind before he heard, rather than felt, at first, a –zinging- sound in his ears.

Kai stumbled back before another blow sounded and he registered he was being hit with immense force, his vision blurred and blood trickled from his lip and nose but he focused to see Yuri’s hands that were striking him.

Kai rushed Yuri down to the floor a second time but this time they were flipped and Yuri leaned down, his teeth clamped onto Kai’s ear and Kai screamed,

“Aaaahh!” he grabbed Yuri’s shoulders to push him off but he couldn’t because he felt his flesh rip and his cartilage crunch as the teeth pressed deeper into his ear.

“Aaaah! Let go you crazy fucker…!!” he shouted in pain and tears came to his eyes as Tala’s hands again grabbed a hold of his hair.

Kai struggled and started punching Yuri awkwardly in his side but there seemed to be no reaction. He cried out in pain louder as he felt an almost nibbling feeling on his ear…as if Yuri were eating at it.

“Aaah…nghhh…” he was almost in too much pain to scream as his head was throbbing, his grip on the other teens shoulders slackened and he heard a quiet sadistic laughing in his ear before then Yuri sat up over him.

Blood running over his chin disturbingly, he licked at it and his blue eyes filled with an empty but joyful stare at Kai lying below him bleeding and grimacing. Kai was looking up at him while breathing unevenly with his eyes half lidded and his head throbbing, the ringing sound in his ears was deafening as he watched Yuri raise a hand and touch the blood on his chin and then put his fingers into his mouth like a child would.

Kai shook his head in slight shock, he wanted to sit up and move to the bathroom and so when he saw Yuri lean over to reach for something he moved to sit up. But Yuri was back over him in a heartbeat and Kai’s eyebrows raised when he saw the large brick in Yuri’s hands.

A brick Kai had kept for defense purposes under his bed was now in Yuri’s hands and the look in the boy’s eyes was one of glee, Kai took a breath as Yuri raised the brick over his head and he realized Yuri meant to kill him.

“Oh shit…” he whispered.

But Yuri was distracted then by the door opening loudly and four men rushing in, he lowered the brick slowly and his eyes fell onto Kai who hadn’t at any moment looked frightened of dying. Yuri’s eyes held the threat of a later encounter and Kai obliged him with a wink as the guards pulled Yuri off him and he relaxed on the floor. His hand lifting to feel the cold wetness of his blood on his face and ear, that was surprisingly still intact…mostly.

“Wow…looks like these two got stuck into each other…” said one guard holding Yuri firmly with his hands behind his back, laughed looking at the blood on Yuri’s chin and running down the back of his neck, staining his white clothes.

The other two guards laughed too,

“And Kai looks like he got fucked up…” one commented as Kai sat up dismally and glared at them.

Boris had been standing in the door way,

“Why must the troublesome ones always be my problem…” he said dully as he watched Kai stand up wobbling lightly.

“To the infirmary with you both…and you go with them, lest we have another little episode…” Boris said to the guard holding Yuri as he knew Kai would give no problems.

Kai walked out passed Boris and the guard roughly handled Yuri toward the exit, Boris was shocked when Yuri spat a piece of flesh at his feet before the guard shoved him on down the hall. Boris crouched down and picked up the half masticated and chewed flesh and raised a dark eyebrow at the sight of the little piece of ear,

“There’s something you don’t see everyday…” he stood up and handed the bloody flesh to one guard who made a disgusted face.

Boris left the room,

“Clean up the mess…” he instructed.

* * *

The infirmary was a dull grey and white painted room with one stretcher and two cabinets filled with the medical supplies, the nurse was male and he was assessing Kai’s ear with a look of disturbance while the guard stood with Yuri at the door.

“I’m going to clean this Kai and you must keep it clean or it will definitely get infected…a piece of your ear is missing but it’s a small piece…” he mumbled the last part as he dripped some antiseptic liquid onto the gauze he held.

Kai glanced at Yuri who was staring at his own bloody hands as if they held something he wanted and the guard wouldn’t stop smiling at Kai,

“He fucked you up Hiwatari, first time I’ve seen more blood on someone that was yours.” He laughed, “…and that little piece of ear was all chewed up…” he nudged Yuri who seemed to bristle slightly, “…he spat it out at Boris’s feet…” the guard cracked up laughing.

Yuri was looking at the taller guard now with a light frown like he hadn’t been paying attention to the man and only now noticed him laughing.

Kai hissed as the nurse applied the gauze with antiseptic to clean the wound, it burned and stung his exposed flesh,

“Your scalp is bleeding too…I’ll clean it and cover it but you’ll have to maintain it after that…it’s not badly open so there’s no need for stitches…” the nurse explained as he now prepared a bandage for Kai’s ear.

Kai was thinking of Yuri…and how he’d underestimated him, he hadn’t seen so sick a person in his life, Yuri even out did Bryan and his twisted mind, the look he’d seen and laugh he’d heard of pure joy told him he couldn’t let the boy get the upper hand on him again…he had been prepared to kill Kai after all.

Once the nurse had finished with Kai he handed him a little bottle of antiseptic and some gauze, the boys in the abbey generally tended to tend their own wounds if they weren’t too serious. Kai stepped away and stood next to the guard as Yuri was called to the bed to sit.

Yuri didn’t move and he tilted his head at the nurse innocently, the man frowned,

“Come Yuri, so I can clean your wounds.” He said in plural seeing the split lip and black eye on the boy too.

Yuri blinked and touched the back of his head and felt the hard dried blood in his hair, he pushed down on it and felt the cut on his scalp and he shook his head lightly.

The nurse sighed, it was after 1 am in the morning and he was too tired to argue so he handed antiseptic and gauze to Yuri, who surprisingly took it and he waved his hands,

“Go now…and deal with your own stupidity…” he said irritably.

The guard rolled his eyes and took both boys shoulders and walked them down the hall and back to their shared room.

They reached there a few minutes later and the guard watched Kai go to his bed and let out an uncomfortable sigh as he sat on the bed, Yuri stood near the door,

“Look you two…no more bitch fights…get some sleep because there’s training tomorrow.” The guard stated and shut the door as he left the two alone.

Kai looked at Yuri wearily and Yuri turned to look at him and they stared for a long while in the dim room lighting.

Kai thinking how something was completely wrong with the boy but in a fascinating way and Yuri thinking how unsatisfying it was not to see fear of death in someone’s eyes, it had made him angry to see a look of calm when he was about to deal the final and most exciting blow to Kai’s head.

Yuri had many bruises and wounds and he went and sat on his own bed with his back to Kai but Kai had no intention of making any problems because he just wanted to sleep.

He looked at the boy sitting with a rigid posture and he sighed,

“My names Kai by the way…” he said as he lay down and closed his eyes.

Yuri looked straight ahead but noted Kai’s words and his blue eyes shined with a light of interest,

“My name is Tala…”


	8. It Makes You Sick

 

Another freezing cold day was what awaited the young Russian boys of the abbey and at seven am that Monday morning it was Yuri’s first day of ‘training’ in the abbey.

He hadn’t fallen into a routine in the two days he’d been there but he’d seemed to avoid any more confrontations with Kai, despite wanting to kill him. He stood out in the abbey yard outside a building of classrooms, Yuri had never been to school in his life and at 14 most people would naturally assume he had, although his mother had taken time to teach him basics he knew nothing of ‘school education’, nor did he care.

He was at the very back of a line of students all holding a few books and talking as they waited for someone to come, he had no books and he had no clue what they were waiting for, he looked around the yard at some of the other buildings and he started to walk away when someone grabbed his arm.

His head snapped around and he was faced with an older man with grey and black hair, he wore glasses and a scowl on his thin face,

“Class will be starting now boy, where do you think you’re going?” he spoke in a condescending manner,

Yuri heard nothing but only felt that he was held and he looked at the hand on his arm.

Before he could act however Kai appeared and he distracted the teacher, who released Yuri’s arm,

“Sir, I’ll keep an eye on him…he’s new…” he offered and the teacher nodded and walked away.

Yuri instantly launched at the man as he walked away but Kai grabbed him firmly holding his arms down to his sides by locking his own around Yuri so he couldn’t move,

“It’s too early in the morning for trouble Tala…” Kai smiled as he whispered in the thinner boy’s ear.

Tala turned his head and snapped his teeth at Kai and the blunette pulled his head back and released Yuri, the red head turned to him,

“Don’t touch me again…” he spoke, which was rare, to Kai in a soft but malicious tone and he turned to see the other children walking into the classroom.

They had been staring at the little scene but were only mildly interested. Yuri followed them into the class, he walked along the isles and took a seat at the back of the class. He didn’t notice Kai sit next to him but he was hardly interested because the person in front of him had his interest.

Kai watched Yuri staring at the back of the boy sitting in front of him and he frowned,

“Any reason you’re so interested?” he whispered as the teacher had begun to talk.

Yuri’s crystal blue eyes trailed over to Kai and he stared at him and then at the pen in Kai’s hand and a longing smile appeared on his pale face.

The teacher was going on about technical Beyblading while Yuri could care less and he took the pen easily from Kai’s willing hand.

Kai watched him carefully, in case Yuri would try to use it on him he’d be ready to break his arm at the very least. But Yuri gripped the pen and seemed to be mapping out the boys back and Kai frowned but didn’t interfere.

“Yuri, pay attention in my class boy, or I’ll send you to the director’s office…” the teacher threatened and Kai looked from him back to Tala who paid no attention and raised the pen to strike.

“Jesus…” Kai whispered shifting away slightly but made no attempt to stop Yuri.

“Yuri!” the teacher suddenly seemed alarmed and rushed to the back of the classroom.

There were gasps when the kids in the class saw his intention and the boy sitting in front of them turned around and he looked absolutely frightened as the pen came down.

Kai jumped from his seat when he saw Yuri aim the pen for the boys throat, not his back and he managed not to get his jacket bloody when the blood squirted.

The teacher reached them as the other boy jumped to his feet grabbing at the pen in his throat and he stumbled into the teacher crying and spitting up blood, the teacher looked at Yuri who was smiling and his blue eyes were wide,

“Yuri…what the hell!?” he shouted and Yuri looked at him,

“My name is Tala…” he stated for everyone to hear.

The teacher shook his head in disbelief and lifted the bleeding boy to carry him from the classroom, a few kids followed and the rest dwindled around and looked at the blood and at Yuri who sat calm and wide eyed, Kai dusted his book idly smearing a few drops of blood,

“Oh well…” he mumbled and walked out of the class, kids started filing out after him rather quickly.

Yuri stood up and stepped through the blood on the floor uninterested in the fact he left bloody footsteps trailing outside and into the white snow as he walked from the classroom slowly, he reached the yard and watched the kids walking into the main building and he started that way too.

Yuri suddenly thought about his mother and Hiro, random memories and then he thought about Kai and he walked faster. He reached the inside of the abbey quickly and he saw Kai just then walking down the passage, so he started walking toward him and Kai stopped and turned around when he heard the footsteps, he frowned when Tala stopped dead walking and stared at him.

Kai smirked,

“Coming to stab me in the back, Tala?” he asked and it sounded hollow in the empty halls as Kai folded his arms across his chest with his book in his hand.

Tala tilted his head to one side,

“I wonder if you’re afraid to die…” he asked himself more than Kai.

Kai didn’t know how rare it was that Yuri spoke so he didn’t let it bug him and he started walking backwards and Yuri couldn’t help following as he walked in even pace with Kai. Kai stopped after a little while, he turned and opened a door before he walked into the room and Yuri again followed, fear wasn’t something he cared for.

Once they were both inside, Kai shut the door from where he stood behind it and Yuri turned slowly to look at Kai lock the door and slip the key from the lock into his pocket, a smirk dawned on his face,

“You shouldn’t follow around people you don’t trust…” he said in a strangely vicious tone and Yuri simply blinked.

Kai cracked his knuckles noisily and he leaned against the door, his book discarded on one of the shelves in the storage room,

“Your name is Yuri…so why do you insist on being called Tala?”

He saw Yuri twitch and although Yuri wouldn’t usually answer questions he chose to answer,

“Because Yuri is what mother calls me…it’s not my name.” he said and Kai frowned.

“Right…so why isn’t your name what your mother calls you?” he tipped his head in confusion.

Yuri didn’t answer.

“Alright, so why’d you attack the kid in class…” he asked softly.

Yuri smiled almost happily but it was slight,

“He was a target…from yesterday…” he explained quiet and monotone.

Kai nodded remembering they’d ganged up on Yuri in the yard and that was one of the boys,

“Do you intend to kill them all…?”

“Yes.” Was the simplest answer he’d given, “…and you.” He added calmly.

Kai smiled and he stepped forward,

“I think you need to know your place in this abbey…this is my abbey…not Boris’s…mine…” he stated.

Yuri tipped his head and blinked,

“I don’t care…” he said finding talking to Kai easier.

He advanced on Kai but Kai was more prepared this time than before and he grabbed Yuri by his shoulders, shoving him against the door behind them and kicking his legs apart, holding his hands behind his back awkwardly from the front, Yuri made little effort to get away and instead he was curious.

He didn’t know how to street fight, he just wanted to hurt everyone…badly. And he would.

Kai on the other hand…

“You’re not the type to think before you act…” he mocked him with a smile.

Yuri applied his rarely used strength and shoved himself and Kai off the door, Kai just managed to move out of the way of the shove, so he didn’t land first but he still landed against the boxes and other old junk after losing his balance, on top of Yuri who was now face first into the boxes. Yuri made a small groaning noise and Kai shifted, quickly regaining his awkward hold on Yuri’s arms and saw that Yuri had been hit in his stomach with a corner of a box, he was hurt.

They were half in the boxes and half on the cold cement and Kai kneeled on the cement and grabbed a cable tie from one of the boxes and started to tie Yuri’s wrists with it. Yuri immediately stiffened and he started to move his arms when he realized what Kai had done.

He opened his mouth in mild irritation and shut it again in anger when he heard Kai laugh,

“Nice view…” Kai commented looking at Tala from the back angle.

Yuri frowned not understanding that comment and he tried to shift but Kai half sat on his legs to pin him,

“I could cut you, or break some bones…that stuff is common here…but I won’t enjoy it that much…you’ve honestly been the most challenging…and intriguing person I’ve come across… ” he admitted with a sigh.

Kai thought about it for a short moment and he looked over Yuri, he was beyond exotic looking with his red hair, pale blue eyes and milk white skin, very unusual. He watched Tala’s eyes close and so did his mouth, Kai leaned down to his ear,

“Why don’t we experiment…?” he asked Yuri who didn’t flinch.

Kai smirked evilly and shifted some of Yuri’s soft red hair from his face,

“Mm…” he sounded near Yuri’s ear and he slid his hand along Yuri’s side slowly, he opened his eyes now and they narrowed,

“What are you doing?” he really didn’t understand what Kai was doing, it was meant to hurt, killing people was meant to hurt. This wasn’t hurting.

“What’s the matter, you don’t mind losing a few teeth but your uncomfortable with me touching you?” he mocked Tala.

Tala was annoyed with Kai but his hands were bound, possibly the most restricted anyone had ever managed to get him, besides the medication,

“If you don’t kill me…I will kill you…” he said softly and closed his eyes again.

Kai laughed lightly,

“How about I scar you instead…” he pulled a pocket knife from his boot and flipped it open.

He rolled Tala over underneath him and showed him the knife,

“What shall I leave you as a reminder not to fuck with me…” he tapped the knife to his chin.

Tala watched him with little interest but Kai was seated quite heavily on his legs so he couldn’t do anything.

Kai lifted Tala’s shirt to reveal the flat stomach of the fourteen year old and his eyes wandered over Tala’s body – body with so much strength yet little visible muscle definition- smooth and pale.

Kai was a sixteen year old with desires after all, being in a stuffy abbey was unpleasant, but seeing something so rare and beautiful could only be considered a treat.

He then placed the knife on the pale soft flesh and began cutting lightly, Tala flinched and let out a groan of annoyance and pain as the tip of the knife cut him, Kai was writing something.

Tala wriggled under him but couldn’t get away and Kai pulled back after he’d completed and with his hand, he smeared the excess blood across Tala’s abdomen to reveal the words,

“Kai was here…” he read aloud and Tala looked at him with sickening anger.

Kai smirked,

“Oh but not yet…” he began unbuttoning the jeans Tala wore, “…I am yet to validate it…” he sounded threatening and Tala watched him still unsure of what he was doing.

A knock came at the door,

“Hey who’s in there, get out of there, you know the director disapproves of fondling in the storage closets!” he shouted and banged on the door.

Kai rolled his eyes and he leaned down over Tala, grabbing his face firmly in his hand forcing Tala’s mouth open by pressing his fingers into his cheeks, he kissed Tala roughly, forcing his tongue into the younger boys mouth and dominating him easily as Tala knew nothing of this and he could only lay there and seethe quietly.

Once he’d completed successfully bruising Tala’s pink lips and leaving him breathing hastily and confused he got up off Tala. He left his jeans unbuttoned, walking to the door where he unlocked and opened it, smiling at the guard,

“Boris might wanna see him…” he said knowing Tala would be punished for the earlier events.

He walked out with a smirk and the guard looked at Tala lying on the floor, bleeding on his stomach, his pants undone and his lips bruised, but the empty promise of pain lingered in his eyes and the guard didn’t want to approach him even though he was tied up.

But he eventually did, helping Tala up but leaving him tied and walking him to Boris’s office…

* * *

 

Tala entered the director’s office and the guard unbound his hands with a small knife before leaving.

Tala touched his delicate wrists and pulled his shirt properly over his stomach to cover the writing more than the blood, he didn’t bother with the pants he wore and left it unbuttoned, it revealed more of his pale skin since he wore no underwear.

Boris looked up at him,

“Your one for blood aren’t you boy.” He stated as his dark eyes, hidden by goggles, looked over Yuri’s state, “…you’re like a murderer in training.” He deadpanned and stood.

He walked over to Yuri who wasn’t looking at him, he seemed distracted.

Boris lifted Yuri’s shirt and saw the engraving in dried blood and Yuri grabbed his wrist, Boris released his shirt and eyed the thin pale hand clutching to him and then he looked to Yuri’s face to find the boy’s empty eyes warning him.

“Kai Hiwatari has put his name on you…interesting…” he laughed and yanked his arm away from Yuri who had let go but watched the man carefully as he walked away back to his desk.

Yuri was essentially very violent but he was always weary of attacking much larger males as he had realized the hard way that he could be over powered in his current state.

He had discovered this the day he first attacked the man who called himself his father, he had been fisted in his chest and even as a young boy realized that he wasn’t strong enough…yet.

“Kai doing that can mean one of two things…” Boris went on and Yuri hardly cared that he was saying instead watching him for any sudden moves,

“Either he wants to kill you…or…he wants to make a statement…that you’re his…” he smirked, “…the choice will be yours of course…” he sat down and watched Yuri watching him.

Yuri blinked slowly and his sharp blue eyes relaxed, he was contemplating how he would kill Kai when Boris shifted and his eyes focused on the larger male sharply,

“Why…did you…nearly kill that student today…?” he asked in a bored tone.

“Nearly…” Yuri said to himself and Boris didn’t hear him.

“I asked you a question…” his voice became angry.

Yuri’s eye twitched and then he turned to leave, his red bangs swaying as he did this and his eyes left a lingering look of complete disinterest in the director.

Boris stood up so quickly that his chair dropped and he rushed to Yuri who had turned the handle on the door. Before he could grab Yuri the boy had turned his head, his blue eyes dead focused on the older, taller male and Boris saw beyond the blue orbs into something sinister for a split second before the soft deceiving pink lips of the teen parted,

“If you touch me now…I’ll kill you…” his voice was so soft and almost nothing like Boris would have imagined of the boy.

Boris lowered his hand to his side and his eyes narrowed behind his goggles, he watched the door close softly after the boy left.

 He clenched his fists, why had he let the boy leave?

Did he really believe the boy would have killed him? He shook his head in annoyance and he paced before sitting back behind his desk and picking up his phone.

* * *

 

Yuri walked the halls in silence and he blinked several times before his vision cleared to perfection.

It was coming close to time.

He reached the door to his shared room, he was not prepared to deal with anymore unwanted contact for the day, he’d had quite enough of people touching him.

He opened the door and walked in…to find the room empty.

His blue eyes moved slowly across the room as he shut the door, the small stinging and light bleeding from his stomach wounds were forgotten, Yuri had a determination…no…a desire…to kill the blunette who seemed to see himself as superior.

“Kai…” he whispered in a barely audible tone, saying the name of the one person who hadn’t reflected fear before almost dying.

He looked to the bathroom door, he walked toward it. He entered and the cold of the bare room made his ears tingle…or was it a noise behind him?

He turned and his blue eyes widened when he saw the brick coming at his face, before he knew it he was hit to the side of his head with the hard weapon and he blacked out, dropping to the cold floor.

Kai threw the brick back into the bedroom and it made a loud noise as it hit the floor, he leaned over with his hands on his knees staring at Tala’s collapsed body,

“You’re a pain in my ass…” he mumbled before taking Tala’s legs and deciding to drag him rather than give him the comfort in being carried back into the room.

Kai was not to be taken advantage of, he’d never been bettered and he never would especially not by some crazy, psychotic boy with a tongue for blood. He lifted Tala onto the bed and smirked as he pulled his belt from the loops on his jeans,

“This should be interesting…” he said to himself as he crawled on the bed to Tala…


	9. Something About Fear

Yuri’s blue eyes opened, not slowly but in one movement revealing a murderous look as he surveyed his surroundings. The room appeared to be empty and there was noise outside in the yards which meant it was the time of day when the abbey had their relief, he blinked once and tried to move, then he emitted a growl when he leaned his head back to find himself tied to the steel bars on the bed he was lying on, by a belt.

He suddenly remembered being knocked out and allowed himself a moment to register that his head was hurt when he finally took note of the blood dried on his lip and the dull throb in his head.

“It’ll only taste sweeter…” he mumbled to himself thinking of killing Kai eventually.

He was about to make an attempt at loosening himself when the door of the bathroom opened and Kai walked out,

“Oh, you’re awake…” he said softly and crossed his arms over his bare chest, “I was just cleaning your blood off my shirt…” he smirked.

“My blood comes at a price…” he said just as softly, his body was completely relaxed.

“You’ve got a really big mouth for someone in a vulnerable position Tala…” Kai narrowed his eyes and approached the bed, still weary of Tala to a certain extent.

“…” Yuri said nothing and watched Kai come closer, his blue eyes blinking once slowly and with calculation.

“You’re planning how you wanna kill me, huh?” he smiled and sat on the bed at Tala’s side so he couldn’t kick him.

“I already know how I’ll do that…” he watched Kai slowly, the blunette moved quickly, getting on the bed  before lifting a leg over and straddling Tala’s waist, using his weight to hold Tala down.

“Tell me…let’s see what my future holds…” he mocked Tala and slipped a hand under his shirt.

Yuri’s eyes narrowed as the cold hand graced his flesh and slid gently along the contours of his muscles, he still didn’t understand this approach,

“I’m going to slit your throat and pull your tongue through the bleeding wound…” he enlightened Kai calmly.

Kai’s hand stopped and he looked into Tala’s eyes, he knew this as being called a ‘Russian Bowtie’,

“I believe you…in that case I’ll have to kill you first…” he reasoned.

“That would be your only hope…” Tala said calmly as Kai’s hand began pinching at his nipple.

“Well…I don’t wanna waste…any bit of this experience, so I’ll kill you just as soon as I’m done, I’m not a fan of necrophilia…” he laughed dully and removed his hand from under Tala’s shirt.

Tala frowned, he had no clue what Kai was talking about but he wanted to know when the pain would start. At this point of thought Kai slid his hand into his jeans pocket to remove his pocket knife and Tala prepared himself, any pain was bearable, he wouldn’t let this get as far as death, he just needed an opportunity to gain the upper hand.

But to add to Tala’s confusion Kai took the knife after flipping it open and he cut away the material of Tala’s shirt until it was off him and then he flipped the knife closed and threw it on the floor,

“The doors locked so we’ll have no interruptions…” Kai smirked as he now started unbuttoning Tala’s pants.

Yuri still said nothing as his pants were being slid off his legs one leg by one while Kai sat on the other one, he didn’t really care what was developing, he was watching Kai and waiting for a chance to make a move,

“You know I considered this carefully so you should be grateful…” he said smirking at Tala’s naked form now after he’d discarded the pants to the floor, “…I first thought that from behind would be better, easier access for me and more disabling for you…but then I thought…” Kai continued as he took Tala’s flaccid cock in his hand, “…I wanna see your face…” he laughed lightly.

Yuri’s eyes had widened somewhat when he felt Kai touch him but it was in pure confusion and he looked down at Kai’s hand slowly moving along the flesh he’d never paid any attention to.

Kai smirked at how relaxed Tala was,

“You surprise me, I would have thought you would have been putting up a fight by now…” he stroked a little quicker and it was hardening ever so slightly in his hand.

Tala narrowed his eyes and one of his eyes slid closed but he kept the other on Kai and grit his teeth to prevent himself from making a sound, he didn’t understand why but he was feeling very…excited, he wasn’t used to this, he pulled on the belt binding his hands and Kai laughed lightly,

“You’re getting a bit flustered…”

He stopped stroking and Tala sighed in relief and yanked at the belt again and Kai was actually shocked at the strength that made the iron bars of the standard military style bed shake when he did that, he looked at Tala’s face now red but it wasn’t from anger, although if Kai wasn’t quick and careful, Tala might get free on sheer strength alone.

He got up quickly and carefully still to avoid being kicked, and he undid his own jeans and dropped them to his ankles along with his boxers,

“Don’t be too relaxed, I will make this hurt…” Kai informed Tala as he glanced down at his own erection and then his eyes rose to meet Tala’s, his blue eyes staring only at Kai’s face,

“…” Tala said nothing but he was very annoyed by now and he yanked again on the belt and the bed shook, they were on Kai’s bed.

Kai quickly got back on top of Yuri,

“You’re pretty strong…” he mumbled and thought a moment about how he’d get Tala into a position where he couldn’t lash out. He knew he couldn’t attempt to kiss the pink lips of the other male for he predicted losing his tongue.

Kai smirked when he saw Tala looking over his naked body,

“Enjoying the view?” he asked.

“Why are we naked…?” Tala asked, completely monotine, in defeat to his confusion.

Kai had just leaned on one of Tala’s legs with his knee so that Tala wouldn’t kick as he lifted Tala’s other leg to his shoulder, making sure to be careful and he now stopped and looked at Tala who was blinking and looking at his leg on Kai’s shoulder.

He realized that Tala didn’t know that he was about to be raped, needless to say this took the fun out of it for Kai,

“Are you kidding me…?” he mumbled.

Tala tried to shift and Kai decided to be a little more forceful, he grabbed Tala’s face with his free hand and dug his nails into his flesh, also pressing his knee down harder on Tala’s thigh and Tala stiffened and bared his teeth in obvious discomfort,

“If you don’t know now…then you will when I’m done…” he grinned and released Tala’s face leaving behind dark red nail indents in the soft pale cheeks.

Kai moved his knee and propped Tala’s other leg on his shoulder,

“You only seem to understand pain…” Kai’s dark auburn eyes stared into Tala’s blue eyes as he used his hand to position his erection at Tala’s entrance which Kai assumed would be tight as hell.

Tala’s lips formed a sneer and he linked his feet on Kai’s back and started placing pressure on Kai’s neck between his thighs, his legs proving to be very strong.

“Arh!” Kai tensed his neck as he felt the pain from the pressure, his first reaction was to grab Tala’s thighs and try to loosen their grip and he dug his nails in to them as well as hard as he could, he looked at Tala who was clearly biting down on his jaw but not letting up his grip even though Kai could feel his nails piercing flesh and drawing blood.

When it started to hurt too much, Kai reached down and ran his fingers along Tala’s exposed area until he found the hole, since he couldn’t look down at that moment. He did what he thought would work, positioning himself, all the while tensing his neck against the pain, he pushed forward forcefully, with Tala’s tightness and dryness only managing to get the head of his cock inside, but it worked.

Tala’s eyes shot open and his lower half tried to jerk away from the pain but Kai had a hand pressed down on his stomach to keep him in one place and Kai groaned slightly as Tala’s thighs had stopped crushing and were now somewhat limp on his shoulders and he was staring wide eyed at the ceiling.

Now that he was inside he moved his upper body so Tala’s legs fell off his shoulders and he braced himself above Tala as he jerked forcefully in three times in order to sheath himself fully inside Tala’s ass. It hurt him but it hurt Tala far worse.

Tala’s body was rejecting him completely, he felt every tight muscle inside Tala press against his erection and he saw Tala’s mouth in the shape of an “O”, his skin drained a paper white color from the pain he was now doubt experiencing.

Kai grinned even though he himself was in a little pain from the tension inside Tala and he couldn’t really feel his cock, he had to start moving and he did so by pulling himself out almost all the way and he was surprised when Tala’s body actually jerked down with him before his cock felt relief, Tala was so tight his entire body tensed and Kai had to make an effort to pull out.

He heard what resembled a whimper from Tala who was staring emptily at the ceiling and he smirked and glanced at his cock covered in blood, Tala was bleeding. Kai pushed back in and Tala’s body jerked again, he pulled back out quickly forming a rhythm, Tala was clenching his jaw tightly as Kai moved.

There was no form of comfort, Kai tensed above Tala and the red head tensed far worse. He was lying almost completely flat beneath Kai, his legs not even lifted and this Kai knew was increasing the pain, but Tala didn’t seem to know this. Kai looked at Tala’s pale, blank face as he thrust continually and he lifted his hand and slapped Tala, who despite the red mark now forming on his face, he continued to look on emptily above them.

Kai decided to forget about Tala and enjoy himself, so he stopped thrusting and noticed Tala’s body was shaking and he was bleeding quite a bit,

“I’ll…kill you after…this…” he smirked as he spoke out of breath and lifted one of Tala’s legs back onto his shoulder.

He didn’t get a response again so he thrust back in and Tala’s eyes closed now but Kai didn’t notice as he continued to move for his own sake, he had leaned further over Tala now and forgotten to be careful as his face was very close to Tala’s shoulder.

Tala’s body had begun to feel something else now but he didn’t let his mind stray, the immense pain had passed and his body felt its usual cold again, not hot. He yanked on the belt as Kai thrust into him again, the pleasure made him feel weak, but every time Kai thrust into him he yanked on the belt harder.

Kai didn’t notice as he had his eyes closed and he was breathing noisily, Tala was silent mostly, silently accepting the pleasure but his determination to kill Kai was very strong, he yanked again after several times and this time the belt buckle broke and went flying across the room.

With the sound of the heavy metal belt buckle hitting the wall Kai looked at Tala and he took a sharp pained breath as the belt was looped around his neck and Tala had pulled it tightly around the front of his throat, holding the two pieces cross ways in front of Kai and pulling the black leather tight against Kai’s throat, Kai’s eyes already watering from the lack of air.

Tala had pulled him closer down to where his face was and not his shoulder, their eyes directly level with one another and Kai’s eyes watering, he could hardly breathe, Tala’s eyes where a light and empty blue burning with promises of death.

Tala’s leg was still on his shoulder and Kai was still inside Tala only stationary now.

Kai’s hands were stained with traces of blood from sometime during his fucking of Tala.

Tala’s face full back into a twisted sneer, his lips dry from the initial pain, blood on his outer and inner thighs, there was a deafening silence in the dull brick room while he was casually strangled.

Kai’s strained breathing and Tala’s calm soft breathes could be heard as they lied there, Kai half on top of Tala and Tala lying below him, Tala pulled the belt tighter and Kai choked and narrowed his eyes as Tala’s eyes narrowed too,

“Keep moving…”


	10. Dancing With The Devil

Kai couldn’t swallow and he could hardly breathe as he stared in confusion at Tala.

‘Keep moving…’

Tala had asked him to continue raping him, Kai almost couldn’t fathom the immense amount of shock he felt in his system at those words, but the leather belt tightening again and making him shut his blood shot eyes was enough incentive, dying was not something he’d choose over continuing sex.

Kai started moving his hips again, thrusting into Tala slowly and weakly because his body was experiencing a severe lack of oxygen, but he moved never the less and gradually felt the tightness of Tala’s grip on the belt loosen, he slowed when this happened but in an instant Tala’s eyes were on him and the belt was at full pressure again, his eyes warning murder if Kai didn’t concede.

So he moved again, trying to thrust hard even though he was moving slowly and he thrust at some point directly where he needed to and Tala’s body arched and his lips parted in something akin to shock but unfortunately the belt tightened momentarily. Kai and Tala were inches from each other’s faces and Kai witnessed disappointment in Tala’s eyes when he thrust but didn’t make the same impact in the next movement.

Kai’s own body was starting to feel again and he was experiencing euphoria from the lack of air to his brain on top of the sexual stimulation so he tried to move faster, gritting his teeth as he went and successfully hit Tala in the right spot. He arched again and let out a breath and even though the belt tightened it wasn’t as much as before.

Kai closed his eyes and he thrust his cock as deep into Tala’s tight body as he could and he couldn’t help the strained smirk that formed on his lips when he heard Tala moan at some point, with every passing second Kai felt more and more light headed and his body was more and more heated from pleasure, Tala’s legs had closed a little so his thighs were rubbing along Kai’s sides as he moved in and out, the blood making Tala’s anal passage easier to move in and then it happened, Kai came…

Yuri had no clue why but he felt a sudden rush of pleasure and relief and his body was shaking lightly, his vision somewhat blurred and there was a strange warmth inside him but he grit his teeth when pain returned to his lower regions and he noted he’d never experienced this particular kind of pain before. His eyes rolled back down not a moment later to Kai and his thoughts of killing him were so much more enhanced, but he found Kai had passed out.

Yuri released the belt and he looked at his hands seeing the red lines from his grip on the belt, his eyes looked to his left were Kai’s head still lay on his shoulder, he could feel Kai’s shallow breathing as he lay atop him and Yuri used what strength he had at this point and he shoved Kai off to the side.

Kai’s body successfully rolling and falling to the cold brick floor with a dull thud and the belt rolled away with him.

Tala let out a sigh of pain and he lifted his head and shoulders up enough to survey himself and his blue eyes actually widened slightly at the amount of blood there was on his thighs, then his eyes trailed to the white substance mixing with the blood and on his stomach burning his cuts, he noticed the source of the trail and decided he didn’t like this part of his body, it was a messy weakness.

He forced himself up so he was leaning on his shaky arms and he looked properly between his legs, even more blood and the dull grey sheets were stained in red. He looked to the side but could only see half of Kai unconscious on the floor and Yuri couldn’t bring himself to move, he closed his eyes when everything started spinning and he lied down when his arms felt too weak to lean on and before he knew it everything went black…

* * *

 

“Break it down…” the guard suggested sounding irritable.

“Don’t you think Boris will be pissed if I do, he’ll wanna take the repairs out of my wages…” the other complained.

“Fine you idiot, I’ll do it…” he pushed the other man out of the way and began kicking at the wooden door near the handle.

After five kicks the door had splintered and weakened around the lock and with one more kick it swung open noisily and there was silence. The guard who’d kicked it in walked in and froze after a few steps, the guard behind him knocking in to him and then also seeing the mess.

“I think we should call the director…”

* * *

 

3 Minutes later…

Boris walked down the corridor seeing the two guards flanking the door and stray pieces of wood lying on the ground,

“You kicked in the door…this better be good…” he said warningly as he neared.

The guards exchanged looks and stepped aside as Boris reached them and walked in, he stopped after a few steps as well and his eyes focused on Kai unconscious on the floor, his lips somewhat blue from the cold.

He then looked up to Tala unconscious on the bed and walked in further, seeing the display of red between the boys unceremoniously spread legs he shook his head and looked at Kai’s lower half seeing the dried blood on Kai’s penis and he closed his eyes and turned his head away to the guards,

“This is exactly how you found them?” he asked.

“Yes sir, we came to find Kai and the door was locked so we broke it down and this was how they were…” the one who’d broken the door explained.

 

Boris glanced over them one last and very angered time before walking toward the guards,

“Call the medics here and the cleaners, this place and those two must be sorted in an hour…” he walked out and back along the hall.

“Yes sir…” the said in unison, one remained behind to stand watch and the other went to get together the necessary staff.

* * *

 

Boris sat in his office some time later thinking of sending someone to the medi room for pain killers as his headache was steadily increasing, unfortunately due to government regulation of the abbey, for a new comer in the first month if anything happens to him, his ‘guardian’ must be summoned.

So Boris had had to contact the detective that brought Tala to the abbey and the thought of seeing the cocky man made Boris seethe. As if on cue a knock sounded on his office doors and he nodded to himself,

“Come in…” he said gruffly and one door opened with a loud creak.

“Detective Hiro…” he said with a fake smile and stood to extend a hand.

Hiro looked at his hand as he approached the desk but didn’t bother to take the offer and he kept his hands in his coat pockets,

“Director Balvoc…” he greeted with no fake smile, just none at all.

Boris took his hand back and grimaced before sighing,

“Yuri…has had an accident…” he said carefully, only willing to show the man if he asked to see.

“Where is he, let me see him…”

Boris nearly fell over but instead looked away,  
“That isn’t necessary Detective, he’s in the care of my medics…” he smiled again looking like an ugly demon.

Hiro gave him a look that clearly said that excuse wouldn’t fly and Boris sighed again and stepped out from behind his desk,  
“Do follow me…” he mumbled and left the office.

Hiro followed him along the corridors, the place made his skin crawl as it was so cold and hostile and smelled of untreated mold, they walked a good few minutes in silence until Boris stopped outside a door,

“In here Detective, please allow him his rest…” he said and was annoyed when Hiro ignored him and walked in.

Yuri lay in a bed with clean grey sheets, the room was a little warmer than the walk way and he seemed to be resting peacefully, his face held no pain and no significant marks save for a pale skin color Hiro was sure he’d always had.  He walked up to Yuri’s bed and looked over him carefully, he knew that Boris had left but in the room was another presence, a male nurse working with some medication bottles,

“What happened?” he asked bluntly.

The man looked at him and saw Hiro wasn’t looking at him but at Yuri,

“He was raped…” the nurse said in an apathetic tone.

Hiro tensed and looked at the nurse with sudden anger,

“What?!” he asked loudly.

“Shush!” the man whispered loudly and looked at the two boys resting in separate cots.

“What do you mean raped?!” Hiro whispered back equally loud and stepped closer to the man.

The nurse shrugged,

“He was r.a.p.e.d.” the nurse repeated, “…as a police officer I’d expect you to know what that is…” he said rudely and didn’t expect it when Hiro grabbed him and shoved him against the medicine cabinet causing a loud rattle and a lot of medication bottles to fall to the floor noisily.

“You better check your answer you son of a…” he stopped when the man’s eyes looked to their side with frightful eyes.

Hiro turned and let the nurse go when he saw Yuri sitting up and he had the sheet lifted and seemed to be looking at himself under the sheet, his legs obviously parted beneath it.

Hiro frowned,

“Is he naked?” he asked in confusion.

“Yes…I just cleaned him up, I hadn’t had time to dress him in a gown yet…” he explained.

Hiro let the nurse go and walked to Yuri, quite unafraid as he saw how pale the boy seemed now, unnatural even by his standards,

“Yuri…are you alright?” he asked as he reached Yuri’s side.

Yuri looked at Hiro, his arm lowered and the sheet closed over his lower body again.

The loud noise obviously woke him a moment ago and Hiro wondered if he should have not acted irrationally and let Yuri rest.

Yuri’s blue eyes darted around the room and then he looked back to Hiro blocking his side view and he reached out and touched Hiro’s arm and pushed lightly, Hiro taking the hint stepped aside, seeing Yuri’s eyes narrow at the other boy lying on the bed opposite his.

Hiro looked at the nurse,

“Did this boy rape, Yuri?” he asked with mild confusion as Yuri had almost no physical harm that he could see aside from the obvious rape wounds but the other boy had very obvious strangulation marks on his throat and he seemed to be in bad shape.

“Yes…that’s what it would seem happened…though we’re pretty sure Yuri gained the upper hand toward the end due to the fact Kai was passed out with a belt around his neck…” he explained as he straightened himself out.

Hiro turned back to Yuri who was staring at his lower half again only this time above the sheet and then slowly he looked up and again at Kai but he said nothing and his eyes seemed to hold a very deep thought.

Hiro touched Yuri’s shoulder lightly and Yuri’s eyes darted to the contact before shooting to look directly in Hiro’s face,

“Must I take you away from here?” he asked quietly.

Yuri looked at him intently and then shook his head and his eyes seemed to lose their hostility as he looked away and attempted to get out of the bed,

“Wa…wa…wait!” Hiro stopped him, “…you need to rest…” he looked at Yuri who didn’t look at him this time and then got out of the bed in his naked state.

The nurse shook his head,

“He did the same last time, refused to be treated…” he mumbled and turned to continue tidying up.

Hiro read what was so obviously cut into Yuri’s stomach with a knife and he then looked at Yuri’s face caught unawares when he saw Yuri staring at him,

“I wish to return to my room…” he spoke.

This was a first for Hiro and he nodded and looked at the nurse,

“His clothes…” he asked.

“His clothes have been thrown away due to their irreparable and bloodied state…” he said as he closed a cupboard door and then looked at Hiro.

Hiro took his long coat off and he handed it to Yuri who looked at it a moment and then he took it and put it on, Hiro pointlessly glancing away until he’d finished buttoning it up, it sat at Yuri’s knees and was slightly large for his thin body.

Yuri then left the room and Hiro followed,

“You should consider leaving…I don’t like this place…” he said softly as they walked, Yuri’s bare feet patting along the cold stone floor.

Yuri never answered him or voiced an opinion and they reached the room and walked in, Hiro thinking the place was a dump as he looked around the bare yet clean room, he looked at Yuri who had simply sat on the bed near the window.

Hiro walked closer,

“I’ll bring charges against him then…” he started but fell silent when Yuri shook his head,

“Leave it…” he said just audibly.

“But it’s against the law to rape, he must…”

“I said leave it…” Yuri’s voice sounded very much unlike a boy just then and Hiro frowned, it didn’t actually even sound like the same _voice_ when he’d spoken.

Yuri looked up at him, a look holding intent and malice that a boy his age shouldn’t possess and Hiro found himself a little unnerved by Yuri at this moment yet still not as worried as it seemed he should be,

“Fine I will…but within this month I can be contacted for you, if you need anything…” he trailed off when Yuri looked away again, all hostility gone. 

Yuri stood up and his eyes were aimed in the direction of the bathroom but he was surprised and tensed fully when Hiro hugged him, the way the woman who called herself his mother would do in the past, holding his head and a light hand on his back, Yuri’s eyes were wide with shock and then it was over and Hiro nodded,

“I’ll leave you now but I’m watching this place…” he smiled and playfully patted Yuri’s cheek before leaving the room quietly.

Yuri stood a moment and then as quickly as his mind had been distracted it focused and he moved toward the bathroom.

* * *

 

Hiro stood outside the abbey yard looking at his car as he stood in the cold, his coat was gone for now but he had his jersey and shirt on still, he looked back to the abbey through the gate and he shook his head.

He knew it wasn’t expected of him but he figured it wouldn’t do any harm, with a small smile on his face and a good idea he got into his car and drove into the city.

* * *

 

Boris watched the car leave his abbey from his office window and he looked to his guard,

“Lock the gates…” he ordered and the man left immediately.

Boris sneered and he pulled the curtain closed as it was getting dark outside and he kicked a chair which fell over,

“Meddling bastard…” he said to himself thinking of the detective, “…once this month is over then Ivanov is mine…and you will no longer have any say in what happens to him…” he smirked, “…he’ll become another victim of the abbey…” he smiled now as he sat in his chair and leaned back, content with the idea of another pawn.

* * *

 

Kai twitched once before his eyes slid open to the dark room, there was only a lamp on somwhere, it was late, it was night and he was in the infirmary. He sat up and looked around the quiet room, he was alone. He thought of Tala and he rubbed his face in exhaustion,

“You really are about the hardest time I’ve had you little bitch…” he threw the sheet off himself, a moment of distaste was cast over the gown he wore and then his eyes fell on the medicine cabinet with interest.

He looked around quietly and grinned when he pulled open a glass cabinet, reaching inside he removed a box and opened it, the warning label meant nothing to him as he looked with splendid glee over the many syringe tubes filled with injection doses of Tetrazepam…

* * *

 

Bryan had no business being out if his room after twelve, but he didn’t care, he walked along the corridors quietly in the dark, his heading was the room of a certain red head he owed a visit and a beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tetrazepam is used therapeutically as a muscle relaxant and to induce paralysis in certain doses.


	11. Unstable

 

His footsteps weren’t particularly light but he was avoiding the cameras as best he could as he made his way to the room that Yuri stayed in, he was also aware that Kai shared a room with the red headed devil, however, Kai didn’t scare Bryan, because between the two of them he was very confident he’d beat Kai to a standstill.

He reached the room and without hesitation opened the door, finding it unlocked was rare in the abbey, day time the doors weren’t allowed to be locked although at night it was. Bryan stepped in, his eyes scanning over the room, seeing that no one was on either of the beds. As he closed the door again with a quiet click a frown settled over his features, no Kai and no Yuri?

The room was very dark, and the moonlight didn’t reach this side of the abbey enough for much illumination, Bryan took a few more brave steps forward.

His heart skipped a beat as a chill ran up his spine suddenly, he wasn’t completely aware why he felt fear because he was relatively sure he was completely alone in the room. He swallowed loudly and continued further into the room, preparing to go into the bathroom, he was now more curious as to why neither Kai nor Yuri were there.

As he took another step closer to the bathroom, a second chill ran up his spine, the hairs on his neck stood pin straight and he shuddered visibly, the room suddenly didn’t seem all that empty anymore.

“What…the fuck…” Bryan whispered to himself in silent fear and he shook his head, he decided he’d leave this until morning, turning on his heel but not getting very far.

His scream didn’t leave his throat before a hand covered the lower half of his face in a painful and unusual grip, Bryan’s light violet tainted pupils so small within his large eyes and seemingly dilated as he stared.

The hand over his face covered his mouth, slightly sharp finger nails biting into his skin, although the hand was almost straight up on his face, index and middle fingers digging into the bone structure around the eye sockets in his skull beneath his skin making his eyes water painfully and vision blur, a firm grip of a thumb and two other fingers clenching into his jaw painfully.

Bryan made a sound akin to a whimper, he’d never in his life heard that sound from his lips but for what he saw now and the fact he was frozen in fear made it seem reasonable.

He was certain he was looking at Yuri because the red hair was the same and the blue eyes were the same, empty and without a reflection it seemed as Bryan couldn’t see himself in the boy’s eyes even though they weren’t more than a foot apart.

Yuri was shirtless though, wearing only a baggy pants that was clearly not his, but what caused Bryan to whimper was the unnatural dead pale color Yuri’s skin was and how there seemed to be something moving beneath his skin, but Bryan couldn’t tell if his eyes were just lying to him because it seemed as if shadows moved either over Yuri’s pale skin or something moved beneath the thin flesh.

His eyes moved along with the frightening shadows all the way to Yuri’s face and he took a half gasp through his covered mouth when one of Yuri’s eyes blackened momentarily as the strange disfigurement moved through his facial features.

Yuri said nothing all the while and Bryan could only watch those empty eyes in horror as he felt the hand over his mouth become tighter.

* * *

 

Kai had found no clothes in the infirmary and so had stayed in the gown as he padded along the cold stone floor, pissed as hell at how his toes were numb and he was freezing out of the heat of the infirmary.

He reached the door to the room he shared with Tala and he entered, a syringe filled with morphine in one hand and a different drug in a syringe in the other, he shut the door, none too quietly. Kai rolled his eyes at the gown and he turned around to head into the room,

“Aah! The fuck! Jesus!!” he stumbled backward and his back hit the door with a dull thud, his auburn eyes reflecting complete shock, confusion and some amusement even, but no fear.

“Bryan…what…hell…fucking Christ…” Kai was mumbling as he discreetly flipped the syringe in his hand for easier ability to stick someone, at this point maybe Bryan with.

Bryan stood a few feet from him, his jaw disfigured and it appeared as it was crushed inward with great force because there was bone jutting through his flesh, which was ripped and blood even as Kai stared, ran from the bottom half of Bryan’s neck and crushed jaw line and onto his clothing, further to the floor where Kai now saw a trail leading a little ways past Bryan in the dark, the blood looking like black spots on the ground.

Kai’s eyes snapped up to Bryan’s disfigured face as he took a strangely steady step forward, a gurgling sound emitted and more blood seemed to squirt its way down and out of Bryan’s face, Kai swallowed involuntarily, his mind wondering exactly how the fuck this happened, but never one to falter,

“Back the fuck off…and maybe I’ll put you out of your misery…” Kai managed an amused smirk as he raised one hand with a syringe, he really wouldn’t mind knocking Bryan out, he was as good as dead anyway with blood loss like that and the entire bottom half of his face caved in, making his eyes seem to drop as his skin was  stretched and distorted.

Kai was stunned but ready when Bryan lunged at him, he had been prepared for a confrontation, not with Bryan but for one none the less. He managed to shove himself off the door just as Bryan rammed against it, blood seemed to pour from him in splatters on the ground and Kai gagged briefly as he stumbled to the side and felt the spatters had reached his feet, little seemingly black dots decorating his feet, he let out a short deranged laugh of disbelief and stood up straight as Bryan collapsed to his knees with a hard thud near the door, Kai had no clue how that happened to Bryan but he registered then that Bryan was in his…and Tala’s room.

Kai glanced around suddenly for another presence as he listened to the disturbing gurgling noises Bryan made, he sounded like he was crying though. Kai caught sight of blood trailing into the bathroom, he took no more than two steps in that direction when he was tackled by Bryan, grabbing Kai’s feet and dropping him with harsh impact to the brick floor, Kai didn’t bother to groan since he was severely winded and now lying on his back.

He felt warmth at the back of his head and he closed his eyes trying to breath, but more wheezing, he lifted an arm and tried to touch the back of his head when he felt someone looming over him, he opened his eyes and they widened with what  he was faced with, Bryan was leaning over him, looming and bleeding, Kai could feel the blood dripping onto his neck as Bryan gurgled above him, a pastel white color, Kai’s face crinkled in disgust and he gripped both syringes, one that he’d readied to use on Bryan at first, it held morphine, the other was specifically intended for Tala, a syringe holding Atracurium, a large enough dose could kill, and he didn’t really care at this point when Bryan’s blood now landed on his cheek, Kai brought his hand up and stuck the needle into what he could make out of Bryan’s neck.

He pressed down with his thumb and pushed the liquid into Bryan’s flesh, watching his drooping eyes widen before bringing his knee up and into Bryan’s side, knocking the boy off him, Kai sat up furiously and wiped at his face,

“This is messed up…” his calm, barely raised voiced betrayed the maddening anger reflected in his eyes, he used what clean part of the gown he wore to wipe at his neck, knowing he’d smeared it but better than having to feel it run on his skin in all its warm glory.

Kai got to his feet, pain in his back and legs from being tackled,

“You know Tala…” he said in a very deceptively nonchalant tone as he gripped the morphine syringe and brought it to his eye level, his eye’s burning with anger as he tapped it to relieve the air bubbles and squirted a little, he stuck it into his own arm, it had been intended for his pain in the beginning,

“Since I met you…I’ve lost more blood…than I have in my entire…life…” he said once he’d injected a small amount of it into himself and he tossed the syringe onto the bed he usually occupied.

Eye’s now focused on the dark bathroom and his arm finally reaching to touch the warm wet patch at the back of his head where he’d landed when tackled,

“You…are not really worth all that…” his voice lowered dangerously when he saw Tala walk out of the bathroom, shirtless, in a pair of his own pants, bloody and  paler than should have been humanly possible, his blue eyes wide and void as he looked at Kai.

Tala had blood dripping off one of his hands, blood that was stained onto his skin, the room itself reeked of the substance of life as Bryan lay, either under the drugs paralyzing effect or dead, a little off to Kai’s side.

Tala seemed to spare a glance at Bryan and then he raised his hand and Kai’s mouth contorted into very clear disgust when Tala licked and then sucked at his bloody fingers, Kai’s arm dropped numbly from behind his head as he watched this, his mouth was dry suddenly.

Tala was watching him though and then stopped what he was doing when he saw the blood on Kai’s hand, Kai’s eyes darted to his blood on his hand from his head and his eyes narrowed in Tala’s direction,

“At this point I have no reservations about killing you…” he threatened still remembering the violent display of Bryan’s face, and judging from Tala’s hand, he was somehow the cause, Kai couldn’t fathom how though.

Tala’s eyes blinked and when they opened his pupils had returned to what could be considered a more normal size and he stepped forward, Kai prepared to fight when he got close enough, but he didn’t need to, since the brick he’d hit Tala with earlier was he next thing he felt hit his face.

Kai stumbled violently and tripped over Bryan’s still body, landing on the ground hard, a groan did make its way out this time as Kai could only register a very warm liquid filling in his mouth and numbness on one side of his face while the other side throbbed, blood seemingly filling his mouth in time with the beat of his pulse.

Kai didn’t open his eyes and instead grit his teeth when he felt his hair gripped and he was being dragged, he felt the cold wall on his back as he was sat in an upright position leaning against it. There was some shuffling as he leaned his head back against the wall, his coherence returning slowly as he coughed out some of the blood, he knew he wasn’t to swallow it because if he got blood poisoning, well that’d be pretty stupid, he didn’t understand where Tala found the strength.

Kai felt his legs straightened somewhat by cold hands and he felt a body over him, he was being straddled, he could feel the searing pain in his face now but he could think partially clearer and he forced his tired eyes open, briefly thinking that had Bryan not been here, he wouldn’t be in this situation.

His eyes focused on Tala’s face, inches from his own, Kai could taste his own blood as it trickled down his esophagus and he could smell it through his nose, he coughed again, seeing little spatters of his blood land on Tala’s close face, those blue eyes staring into his almost red eyes intensely, apparently looking for something.

Ka laughed painfully as he struggled to look over Tala straddling him and very naked,

“Kinky huh…you definitely have a thing for blood…” he mumbled.

Kai’s body jerked and tensed when Tala’s open hand hit him square across the face, making his blood from his mouth pitter patter across the floor and his head split with a searing pain, then a hand was on his jaw and his face turned back to face Tala, Kai pretty sure he was close to being unconscious by now since all he saw was spots and heard ringing in his ears.

“Why aren’t you afraid…?” Tala seemed to say and Kai laughed again, though unhumorously.

“Fuck you…” he responded, expecting another painful hit that would leave him unconscious for sure and whether he woke up again or not, it didn’t really faze him right then in all that pain.

But Kai didn’t expect cold lips on his own painfully hot mouth, he only froze for a minute when he felt Tala’s lips close over his, not all that roughly, but curiously. Kai smirked and closed his eyes, once he opened his mouth Tala delved in, his tongue lapping at the hot blood staining Kai’s mouth and still gathering on his tongue, and Kai had a very cold chill when he heard Tala moan into his mouth, trying to drink his blood from him obviously.

After several minutes with little opportunity to breath Kai raised his hands, grasping Tala’s red hair painfully and pulling him from the kiss forcefully, Kai leaned his head back against the wall and took breathes, his mouth tasted less like blood to be honest, he lowered his head and saw Tala’s head dipped, being held up really only by Kai’s grip on his soft hair. In the moderate dark Kai saw blood, his blood, smeared along Tala’s lips and jaw, his cheeks even, it had been very messy kissing.

Kai was more coherent now and he thought briefly of Tala’s eager mouth on his cock, but he shoved the thought away with fright when Tala’s head tilted up to level with Kai’s and he grinned, it was by far the scariest he’d ever seen anything, the blood etched between the straight rows of teeth in Tala’s cold mouth highlighted the sharp edges of some of Tala’s teeth, teeth that weren’t supposed to have sharp edges, the rows of teeth from the back of Tala’s canines, all sharp, it was an inhuman smile and Tala’s empty blue eyes gleamed while Kai felt his first bought of fear…ever.

He said nothing however as Tala shifted and even though the erection Kai had acquired was only now about to disappear, it hadn’t the chance, as Tala painfully, for Kai, impaled himself on Kai., Fully sheathing Kai within his body, Kai yelped at the strain and he’d sat forward, his face on Tala’s shoulder, breathing heavily in pain.

Tala didn’t seem deterred, eager with a blood driven lust and memories of that blissful feeling he was very determined as he started moving, only taking a second to catch on that up and down was the way to move to feel that amazing sensation.

Kai was breathing heavily at Tala’s first movements, trying to adjust to the pain when suddenly his shoulders were in a firm grip and his back connected with the wall as he was slammed against it, Tala continuing to ride Kai.

He heard Tala’s breath hitch and he knew Tala had found the right spot when he started jerking himself down onto Kai in fast and brutally hard movements, Kai’s body taking assault from the cold floor and wall as Tala had his way.

By the end, Kai just let go, cumming with pain and a small groan and he noted Tala followed not long after, after a moment stilling above Kai and leaning against him and the wall, breathing heavily.

Kai swallowed with strain and he raised his hands to touch Tala’s waist, Kai was still deep inside Tala who had made no effort to move, Tala seemed to jerk when Kai’s hands touched his skin,  
“You think…you…could…let me…u…up…” Kai mumbled in very apparent pain.

Tala pushed himself up, Kai hearing the slick sound of blood and semen as he stood up and Kai slipped out, his head tilted up awkwardly to see the dark outline of Tala standing over him, the vision of those teeth flashing in his mind, he hadn’t noticed it before? Had it been there? What the fuck was going on?

“I…could you help me up?” he had dared to ask.

But Tala made no move to help him and instead he kicked Kai forcefully in his jaw, his head bouncing onto the wall and dropping forward, Kai in an unconscious state.

* * *

 

Boris woke up with a start as he was lying on his back in his bed, he suddenly felt extremely cold and the hair on every inch of his body stood at the chill.

He sighed as he pushed himself to sit up, seeing on his bedside alarm clock it was just a little before five am, but still dark outside, he shook his head and glanced around his dark room, his eyes narrowing when he saw that the bedroom door adjoining his room to his office was slightly open, light from his office shining onto the carpeted floor of his bedroom.

He sat up stiffly now, feeling very anxious but also angry, someone was out of bed and also had broken into his office. Boris threw the covers off himself; the heat in his room didn’t seem to throw the chill off though. He wrinkled his nose when he finally noticed a smell in his room, a very bad odor.

He walked in the direction where the light switch was but he stopped walking when he felt warmth between his toes, soft squishy warmth and moist wet warmth.

The smell was metallic and choking.

Boris took large final steps through the slick moisture and he reached the wall, his fingers sliding over the switch with an anxious shaking hand. Boris held his breath as he looked at the blood patches on his feet and when he turned around, his eyes widened in horror.

Bryan was strung up to the canopy of his four poster bed, strapped with ropes in an awkward fashion that suggested he’d been hauled up with the ropes, Boris averted his eyes from the grotesque sight of the clearly long time dead body and he gripped the wall to steady himself as the blood smell and beginning to decay corpse seemed to make his insides freeze.

He couldn’t understand what was happening, wouldn’t he have noticed someone getting onto his bed with a dead body and roping them up, he glanced at the rope tied firmly around one corner post of the bed to keep Bryan suspended, Boris’s hand was over his mouth and when he removed it he saw blood on it.

Panicking, he rushed through the blood on the floor that came from god knows where and directly into his bathroom, trying hard not to slip, grasping at the mirror’s flat surface once in the bathroom he saw with great relief the blood staining his face was not his, even his clothes covered in it wasn’t his, he was fine, his shirt and loose pants were patchy and heavy with the drip of Bryan’s blood, cold on his skin.

Boris leaned over the basin and hurled, his insides straining as he threw up, retching for control of his stomach and also to rid himself of this nightmare.

After several minutes he fell to the ground, breathing heavily, trails of vomit and bile lingering over his chin, he glanced around the dull bathroom, only light coming in from the bedroom, Boris couldn’t understand, if this was a nightmare he needed to wake up now.

He pushed himself up with the support of the basin and made to stand on his shaking legs, wiping at his chin with his sleeved arm as he made his way from the bathroom, walking slowly and fearfully through the blood, ignoring Bryan’s form, Boris absently touched his neck that seemed to itch lightly, running his fingers over a tiny bump he grimaced, needle? Was he drugged?

He reached the door joining to his office and he opened it, his eyes narrowing even though he couldn’t breathe from the sheer shock, as he stepped into the office, his guards, at least fifteen of them…lying on his floor, desk, chair, everywhere, dead and bleeding incomprehensibly.

Boris made a small sound of fear as he slipped on some of the blood and landed on his knees, panic was wracking his entire body violently now and he shook with so much force, bile rising in his throat again as he raised his hands to his eye level and saw the blood from the stone floor coating his hands, a scream of absolute fear ripped from his throat, echoing through the halls, since yet another door, the office door of Boris’ stood wide open, a trail of blood beyond that…


	12. Intoxicated Eyes

 

There was something about the smell of blood that made people afraid, or at least the overwhelming smell of it, Kai was experiencing this as he coughed up what felt like enormous mounds of semi congealed blood.

He had been lying on his back and when he’d opened his mouth, before his eyes, he’d nearly choked on the slimy blood accumulation coating his mouth; it had been and extremely gross feeling to be able to bite into soft mushy clumps of his blood.

Kai heard the small sob he made, it followed the last clot of blood he spat up and he shook his head to clear the ringing sound from his ears, he could almost not understand why his head hurt the way it did, he was now lying on his side, his head leaning on the cold stone floor next to his own spat up blood. 

He was shuddering lightly and he noted it was cold, he attempted opening his eyes again and when he managed to pull his sticky wet eye lids apart he let them roam his surroundings from his angle on the floor, it was dark but the room was large…the entrance hall.

Kai groaned and dragged an arm up to steady himself as he pushed himself to sit up, pain wracking his back as he slumped forward, his legs straight out in front of him. 

He noticed he was wearing pants but no shirt, so Tala had obviously dressed him, this made no sense since the boy had probably given him a concussion and he may very well bleed to death soon, he raised his head, his blue hair matted and clumped with blood when he tried to move it from his line of vision.

He spotted Tala sitting far from where he had been lying, close to and facing the wall of the large oval room, he was on his knees, his hands placed against the wall. 

Kai didn’t know if Tala was aware he had woken but he didn’t care, instead he stood up slowly and as noiselessly as possible but he couldn’t bring himself to leave, he stepped instead in the direction of the devilish red head who, as he came closer, he noticed that Tala seemed to be feeling the wall, his thin pale blood stained hands were pushed flush against the cold damp brick and his nails seemed to be scraping at it. 

Kai didn’t go any closer and he opted to just stand and stare with his bluish lips slightly open, after a moment Tala’s hands were ripped quickly from the wall, bringing some of the mold on the old stone bricks with him and his head snapped to the inner doors of the hall, Kai found himself turning around but stopped himself and looked back, Tala was directly next to him and he let out a silent cry and stumbled back only to be grabbed by his shoulder and pulled in the opposite direction, the exit. 

Kai staggered until he had his ground and he glanced back as Tala made him walk quickly to the exit, Kai stopped a few feet from the door and Tala walked passed, whipping the large door open with a wrench of his arm and a small growl.

Kai found that unfamiliar fearful apprehension rising again as the ice cold snow blizzard outside blasted into the hall, cold delicate white flakes slammed Kai back with the wind and he shivered, Tala seemed to be unphased even though he too only wore a pants and no shirt. 

Tala grabbed Kai’s arm and yanked him forward and out into the cold and light early morning, Kai noting then that he wore boots, like Tala did as well. He looked back at Tala once outside and his eyes widened,

“Jesus…” he breathed and back stepped away from the red head.

The inside of the hall had been dull and poorly lit, so the blood stains Tala had were only slightly visible, but now Kai could see clearly in the early morning light. 

Tala’s entire upper body was stained with blood and he was bleeding from his shoulder, where a bullet wound was clearly visible, the blood was not red, but a color so deep it was almost black. 

Tala’s lips were an aggravated red color and he continued to lick at them in pure blood lust, but it was his eyes that frightened Kai, not the amount of blood tainting the youths skin or the wounds, or the fact that dried blood was caked on his neck and on his chin like he had been drinking from a blood well…it was his eyes. 

They were blood shot, only the veins lining the white of Tala’s eyes were black and thick, seemingly running from the blue in his eyes and every time he blinked Kai swore he saw the veins move beneath the sensitive surface of his eyes. 

“What the fuck are you?” Kai breathed out and Tala stopped what he had been doing and he turned to his head so Kai saw a full facial profile and not a side one and his eyes focused on Kai.

Kai couldn’t look at his eyes and he looked away and a second shock wracked his body as he raised his eyes to the front of the abbey’s building, tilting his head back as he took in the sight, snow falling heavily but he could see it clearly. 

Limbs…small and large limbs…legs and arms and heads and Kai thought he even saw fingers and hands and intestines, organs…all decorated the old grey brick now a stained off red color,  
“How did you…” he breathed as his face revealed a wash of emotions and settled on pure fear and disgust, the body parts were somehow stuck to the abbey. 

Lowering his eyes, not noting Tala, he focused on the red snow mixing with white and dirty snow, it was so disturbing and Kai felt bile rising in his throat, but suddenly his throat was caught by Tala’s thin hand violently and he was yanked forward so that he and Tala’s noses were touching,

“None of them taste like you…” he whispered and Kai closed his eyes and groaned in disgust as Tala, unnaturally strong, held him firmly in place as he licked at Kai’s face and lips savagely, his breathing was shallow from the squeezing hand on his throat. 

The morning air was so fresh compared to the blood smell embedded in Kai’s senses and as he opened his mouth and let Tala kiss him he opened his eyes and he let out a shrill cry into Tala’s mouth and threw himself backward, Kai didn’t stop there, he broke into a run toward the abbey gates which he knew were locked but he had to get away, Tala’s eyes had been completely black and glossy and Kai hadn’t seen a reflection in them. 

He lunged himself at the abbeys large gates and rattled them uselessly,  
“Fuck…let me out!! Jesus…help me!” he screamed to the empty streets in the secluded area the abbey occupied.

“Kai!”

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of a familiar voice and he spun around, still gripping the gate, his bare back pressed firmly against it, he saw Boris was running…and falling…and getting up and running to him, out of breath, his own less than dressed appearance revealed blood dried and stained to him. 

“B…Boris…” Kai said and took a few steps forward to the director who fell forward grabbing Kai harshly and shaking him,  
“We have TO! Get OUT! Every…                THING IS…every ONE…is DEAD!” Boris was shouting in frantic panic, his voice completely unrecognizable.

Kai managed to support Boris’s weight as he clung to him and he let his eyes travel back to the building behind them, had Boris seen the gory display of the abbeys occupants,  
“I think you and I…are out of luck…” Kai mumbled now feeling panic setting in, Boris turned to look behind him and he screamed in horror, falling to his bare knees in the snow and holding his head, trying to block out the images. 

Kai knew the man was likely to go insane, so he would be no use to Kai, but it made Kai wonder what he might do either way even with Boris, although Tala hadn’t killed him…yet…and seemed to have some kind of an interest in Kai, maybe that would be a good thing. 

Speaking of the devil, he was currently approaching the only living humans in a 300 meter radius and Kai noticed Tala was carrying a head in one of his hands,

“Director…” he addressed once he was in ear shot and Boris looked like he convulsed at the sound of his title, he wouldn’t look up and Kai’s breath came out in hiccups seeing Boris’s sons head in Tala’s lax grasp. 

“Director…I want your head…” the voice speaking was as Kai had previously recognized it but it was so lifeless and almost unearthly, Kai glanced at Boris who was…praying…he was mumbling a prayer. 

Tala, if he were some kind of a hellish creature, made no show of being afraid of Boris’s catholic prayer and Kai doubted he would be scorched by holy water.

Kai jumped when Tala’s booted foot collided with Boris’s back and Boris fell over and prayed louder, a sound of a deep throaty growl came from Tala but he hadn’t opened his mouth and he grabbed Boris by his hair and dragged him through the snow away from Kai. 

Kai was leaning against the gate again; he had heard the hair ripping from Boris’s scalp and now from where Tala was no more than two meters from him he watched. 

Tala had straddled Boris and was holding him down with his light weight, Kai could only see Tala’s back view and Boris’s legs weakly kicking, he watched Tala’s body jerking violently, Boris making sickenly weak cries, Tala’s arms obviously were doing something that required great force and after several jerks and such Kai became aware or a ripping down…a cracking sound and with another sharp jerk of Tala’s shoulders, Kai saw Boris’s legs give a few final twitching kicks and then he ceased moving. 

“Oh…mother of g…” Kai cut himself off and covered his mouth when Tala tossed Boris’s head over his shoulder and it rolled to a few feet from Kai, Boris’s jaw looked to have been broken in the process of his head being ripped off, but in all of this Kai had officially decided that Tala was most certainly not human and he only heard his heart beat in his ears now. 

He raised his eyes with a great amount of hesitation and watched as Tala lifted Boris’s sons head from its place in the snow beside him, it went out of sight and Kai noted splatters of fresh blood on the snow on probably on Tala as well as he busied himself with what he was doing. 

After a bit of shuffling and more splatters Tala lifted a leg over Boris and he stood up slowly, his arms hanging limply at his sides and a small please smile on his pretty face, for only a moment, before he leaned down and grabbed Boris’s arm.

All the while Kai only watched Tala as he dragged Boris back toward the abbey through the snow, blood making a clear path in the wake of his body. 

Kai briefly wondered if it had always been so simple to kill Boris and why hadn’t he done it sooner? He shook his head, he noticed he was shaking as his eyes lowered to the ground and to Boris’s head, the eyes of the old man still open as his blood seeped into the snow. 

Kai was shivering from the cold and was only partially aware of the fact he couldn’t feel his upper body, but he was shaking more from anxiety and was content to just stay out in the snow…but that would mean he was just gonna die, Kai didn’t enjoy being a loser. 

He looked up through the snow, seeing that the front entrance doors stood open and Tala was gone, obviously inside with Boris’s decapitated body and so Kai bit down on his jaw in determination and started through the snow and toward the building. 

Several long moments later he was inside and he ignored the door being open and broke into a numb and very slow jog into the slight warmth of the abbey, compared to outside that was not very much. 

 He was chanting in his head that Tala was inhuman and that he had to get away or kill the fucker, it was encouraging.

Kai reached the room he had previously shared with the devil horned red head and he shut the door, trying to ignore the stench of blood staining the floor Kai made his way to the small bathroom. 

Everything seemed stained with the life substance, streaks of blood lined the dull bathroom and Kai somehow managed to refrain from throwing up, he had always been accustomed to violence, but he thought this would all be far too much for him, but he seemed to be mistaken, his resolve to get out was far too strong. 

Once he had the door shut in the bathroom he looked into the slightly broken mirror and he touched his face, if he tried he would be able to peel blood from his skin, his own blood.

He felt himself shiver when he remembered Tala had been drinking his blood from his mouth,

“I don’t know what the fuck this is…” he mumbled and then went back out into the room. 

It was the same as when he’d come in, the door still closed and he quickly rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a shirt and pulling it over his frozen body. It was then that he walked over to his bed and raising a foot he shoved the wrought iron bed frame backward, it skidded and jerked to a halt and Kai dropped to his knees to the spot where his bed had been. 

He dug his nails into the brick until he had a firm hold of the first loose one, pulling it up and out, he then took a hold of the next until he was met with dark sand in the ground. Kai let his hands touch the cold dirt and he dug until he had wrenched up a plastic bag, a smirk gracing his ever attractive features as he opened the plastic bag and slipped out the fire arm. 

He slipped out the mag and saw each one of the eleven bullets were in place, he smiled broadly at the thought of blowing Tala’s hellish eyes out of his head,  
“Alright…let’s get our hands dirty…” he glanced at his hands, “…or dirtier, as it were…” he allowed himself a small laugh and got to his feet with a new steadiness. 

* * *

 

Tala was leaning his back against a wall in the lowest parts of the abbey, parts of the underground training facilities; he had his hands pressed back against the wall, flat, his eyes unseeing as he stared at the ceiling of the dark passages. 

He licked his cherry red lips and smiled,

“Come to me…” he willed silently, his grin revealing the rows of blood stained teeth with unnaturally sharp edges.

“Come to me…now…” he’s voice became more demanding and the wall blackened where Tala’s hands were touching it… 

* * *

 

Kai paused in his stride, he was on the ground level but he could swear he had heard something…he felt like he knew were Tala was.

Kai shook his head and clutched the gun in his firm grasp,  
“I’m gonna kill you…” he briefly rested against the wall with a single hand. 

At first it just felt cold but gradually Kai felt his hand burn and he looked at it, the wall was its usual self but the veins in his hands were pulsing and they were visible beneath his pale skin, black lines…black veins, black blood, like Tala’s blood…slowly growing and seeping further up into his arm… 

He wrenched his hand from the wall and stared at his hand in shock and his skin seemed to move but it settled at the length it had gotten too, leaving dark black veins protruding through his hand up until his mid forearm, it darkened further as if settling into his body,

“Christ!” Kai yelled and was briefly tempted to shoot his hand as he felt something, it felt like Tala was in his blood, he could hear him… 

_Come to me…_

“Ah fuck! FUCK!” he shouted and heard it echo.

_Come to me…now…_

Kai grit his teeth and allowed himself to acknowledge where Tala was,  
“I’m coming bitch…” he whispered harshly, ignoring the throbbing in every single part of his being as he made his way to the facilities lower levels.

* * *

 

Hiro drove up to the abbey, a smile on his face, it was just after seven in the morning but he didn’t think the director would mind, and he really didn’t care if he was honest with himself. 

The gates were closed and Hiro got out of the car to get to the awkwardly placed speaker phone near the wall, but he didn’t get far when he saw the blood staining the snow near the gate, he approached the gate and a small shout escaped him as he saw that Boris, the director’s head was lying near the gate. 

Hiro’s stomach wasn’t as strong as Kai and he immediately ran to the side of the drive way and fell to his knees, puking up his breakfast into the pristine snow. He felt hot suddenly and his eyes were watering, he was crying and it was from pure and utter shock. 

Boris’s head, it was his head that Hiro had seen, he pushed himself up once he felt he could stand and he wiped the trails of vomit remaining on his mouth onto his coat sleeve.

His grey blue eyes trailed back to the gate and he nearer again, ignoring Boris’s head he looked into the yard and Hiro swallowed so that the new bile rising wouldn’t come forth. 

He could see that the face of the building was marred with human limbs, painted with blood almost, as they stuck to the building, it was supernatural, humanly impossible…but he knew, his instincts told him it had been by something…it… 

 _It…not a boy…it…evil…_  

Hiro felt for his gun in his pants beneath his many coats, forgetting he’d brought new clothing for Tala as a gift, ‘ _how fucking ridiculous’_ , he instead walked to one side of the gate and in two shots fired out the electric box controlling the gate.

Once it sparked and died, Hiro centered himself with the gate and kicked it a few times, the heavy gates opening enough for him to slip through. 

He clutched his gun like a life line as fear gripped him, the scene was something incredibly evil, blood seemed to be growing in the snow, crows and other birds were nipping at the flesh over the face of the building, squawking loudly and making Hiro’s head spin.

Little bits of rotting human flesh fell to the ground as he walked and birds began to flee as he approached, he forced himself to look at nothing around him but the entrance that was left open and he entered, eerie silence filled his ears and there seemed to be not a single sound inside the abbey. 

Yet he felt energy, it was almost coming from the walls, he kept his gun half aimed as he progressed into the building,

“This is insane…what…what the hell is he?” he whispered to himself in disbelief of everything he was witnessing. 

One child…or being…had done this, massacred a few hundred people over night, chopped them up, displayed them horrifically and openly…Tatyana Ivanov sat in prison for a murder that seemed so painfully insignificant to what her son had done now. 

The medication had controlled him, controlled the evil…Hiro was at a loss, he didn’t have an explanation and found himself heading upward into the building, to Boris’s office, he walked faster in the silence, his gun was always ready ahead of him, he never glanced back, he didn’t want to feel like he were in a horror movie. 

He reached the slightly ajar door to Boris’s office and again ignored the puddles of blood on the floor, but he nearly stumbled over his feet once inside the office, he couldn’t help it, he spun around, leaning a hand on the wall and retching up what was left in his stomach.

Aside from the smell and the numerous dead bodies decorating Boris’s office, that was not what made him throw up. 

Hiro found himself laughing as he wiped his chin yet again, it was a disturbing laugh dripping with fear and misery as he turned again to look at Boris’s body, sitting upright in his chair behind his desk, his guards all around him as if to some sort of mock salute as they were splayed about.

But Boris wore the head of a young boy, with the same purple hair, but the eyes were dug from the boy’s sockets and it left gouged black holes and frayed skin with tears of blood on the ash colored cheeks. 

The boy’s mouth was open and Hiro covered his mouth as he could see Boris’s neck inside the boys mouth, the area of his neck where his head was…ripped from.  

And to his horror, Boris’s tongue was pulled through the boy’s mouth, hanging low to Boris’s collar bone, blue, limp and bloody.

He had nothing left to throw up and he opted to rather run from the room, gagging and even through the ringing of panic in his ears he noted the sound of his running echoing in the silence. 

He reached ground level and broke off sprinting down a hall, he was lost in his panic, his gun flailing in his hand as he ran, a loud screech sounded, the sound of rusted metal and Hiro screamed and skidded to the ground from the shock. 

Quickly getting onto his knees and throwing his arms around recklessly while he held the gun to aim, his eyes were wide with fright but he heard the iron screech again and slowly got to his feet and walked on his shaken legs farther down the hall and came to a door that had been kicked in. 

Hiro walked slowly into the room, his senses a little sharper now, the room was as poorly lit as every other but he paid no attention and he stopped walking when he stood before an old and rusted looking elevator. 

He looked up to see there was no floor counter at the top, only the old doors he’d heard screeching a moment ago and a single button to push on the wall beside it.

Hiro swallowed and with one clammy and cold hand he wiped at the sweat that had formed on his brow, he closed his eyes and held the gun so tightly he thought he might break it. 

Hiro reached out and pushed the button…if he had already met the devil…he may as well see hell… 


	13. New Murder

 

_She was twenty two when she first became pregnant._

_She was a newlywed, she was no child, but in her own ways she was still immature, too immature to have a baby._

_Although her family hadn’t seemed bothered in the least, it was to be expected that after marrying a prospering business man he should want a son._

_This had confused her so badly, she was angry at the thought that Stas, a man only a year her senior, could have wanted a baby. She hadn’t married him for her own happiness, it was an arrangement of sorts, more of a ‘your mother knows a woman with an accomplished husband and young son ready to settle down’ so naturally she was the young daughter ready to settle down, but she thought she knew Stas well enough to know if he’d wanted a baby._

_But she later realized, like she had expected, he hadn’t wanted a child._

_It had never made sense to this day…the events that took place leading up to her first and only child’s birth._

_They had been married for 7 months, they had had sex many times, Tatyana wasn’t fond of the act but Stas was a man who was after his own. For this reason, her duty as the perfect wife, she served him in all the ways expected of her. They hadn’t considered pregnancy risks, which was stupid in itself, and for seven months there was nothing, she never did fall pregnant, he hadn’t noticed, he hadn’t minded._

_Tatyana was never fond of children, so she really didn’t mind either._

_But it was a strange morning, the morning of the day she discovered she was pregnant. The weather was still and cold, stagnant even, the wind was almost nonexistent and it was so grey outside. She sat up in the double bed she shared with Stas; he lay asleep next to her._

_A slight frown settled on her youthful face as she held the blanket covering her naked body to her bare chest, she glanced at her husband, he was not covered and his naked skin was exposed as he slept above the sheets, she cringed and turned away from the sight, feeling embarrassed, her frown still in place._

_She felt violated, that morning, she felt perfectly vile, her skin crawled and it felt taught and uncomfortable. She couldn’t understand why she felt dirty since the night before consisted of the same monotonous routine of sex, it was no different, and he had been the same with her as always._

_She quietly left the bed on her shaken legs and grabbed her robe from the chair in their bedroom, pulling it around herself as she walked out of their room into the hallway of the small house they lived in, Stas was still a small time business man at that time, so living was just comfortable instead of lavish._

_She entered the bathroom and shut the door, locking it and removing her robe to prepare a bath, she wanted to wash herself so the nonexistent grub she felt all over would be gone._

_It had been pure fright that coursed through her when Tatyana had looked down to her legs once she was naked again, at first she couldn’t even scream she paled so quickly that she became dizzy, it was like all of her blood ran south with the horror all ready taking place._

_She was finally able so cry out weakly as he fell back against the bathroom counter, holding herself up as she watched the blood running down her naked legs._

_The dark crimson liquid of life was coming from inside her…she hadn’t felt it? It hadn’t been there when she woke?_

_It was beginning to pool at her feet, staining her white flesh as it ran down her inner thighs and between her thin toes. She screamed out loudly, it was shrill and mixed with a loud choked sob as she placed a hand over her womanhood and cupped herself, she felt it pouring into her hand, slimy on her fingers and thick, she wanted it to stop, she continued to scream, not realizing she was shouting Stas’s name._

_She slipped in her own blood and landed hard on her backside, her head knocking against the counter and her scream became a hoarse sob as she tried to move away from her blood that she was sitting in. The bathroom door was rattling, Stas was shouting loudly for her to open the door._

_“…I…cant…” she rasped out as she cupped herself tightly, silently praying for it to stop, she could feel it now, she could feel it leave her body, chunks of blood as it blotted from her._

_The door was kicked in and swung on its hinges after several hard kicks and pieces of the wood near the handle cracked and fell to the ground, causing Tatyana to shout in fright and raise both her blood stained hands to protect herself._

_She had begun to feel cold and faint and was just barely aware of the worried sounds Stas made as he held her to himself and lifted her, uncaring of the blood and the awful state she was in, she felt for the first time that she loved him, right before she passed out._

\-----

_She had woken up in a hospital, her body was still so cold and she felt her eyebrows knit together and heard herself sob when she remembered feeling the blood pouring from her body._

_There was a hand holding hers, a warm hand, she looked at the face of her husband, he looked distressed, concerned and uneasy._

_He’s blue eyes were dark and shifty as he watched her, she opened her mouth, feeling her lips cracking at the attempt to speak, she mouthed and barely whispered her question,_

_“…what…happened…?”_

_He shook his head,  
“The doctors aren’t sure…there was no reason for you to bleed that way…” he sounded angry._

_She kept her eyes trained on his face, trying to ignore the absolute ice cold state of her body, he clearly had more to say but wasn’t ready to say it yet._

_So she kept her pained throat unstrained and didn’t speak, until finally he did,_

_“You’re…they said that…” he was shaking his head and had a look of disbelief in his blue eyes, “…your pregnant…Tatyana…your gonna have a baby…” he breathed out._

_She was sure that the moment before she bled so profusely, was the last time she’d felt warmth in her veins…_

* * *

 

The Tatyana Ivanov who was currently sitting in a Russian women’s penitentiary was nothing like the fragile girl she had been when she fell pregnant. She had never again felt vulnerable again once she had given birth to her son.

The months of her pregnancy had been so easy, she had no pain and no sleepless nights, no morning sickness or nausea, she had been so profoundly healthy that her family had been stunned. Stas’s family had showed equal shock, since the bleeding incident everyone was certain she would miscarry, this had made her angry at first, everyone expected the child to die, expected that her body was too weak to accommodate a baby.

But she had gotten passed it, slowly growing with her child in her womb, becoming a woman, a cold one. Stas had also changed as he watched her belly grow month by month, he seemed so scared and unhappy, he really hadn’t wanted children.

She never forgot the day in the hospital that he told her she was pregnant…that **_she_** was going to have a baby, not the two of them; she was going to have a baby, her child.

The earliest signs of rejection from him toward the baby, and how those feeling manifested to hate.

When she was admitted to hospital her labor had been mostly painless, the baby slipping from her easily and making little ruckus as he howled out his tiny cries like a healthy baby should.

She remembered how he looked as the doctor held him with gentle expertise while they cut the umbilical cord. He was tiny and thin, limbs barely twitching and crumpled, blood from her womb over his bright pink, warm skin, his tiny mouth a little circular shape as he cried, high pitched and nagging cries for return to the warmth he’d come from.

She had not cried but instead smiled and reached out her hands to take him after they wrapped him in a temporary blanket for her to hold him, he fit in the cradle of her arm so perfectly, his crying was so comforting, he was alive and breathing and no one could stop him from screaming his little lungs out.

She smiled, suddenly forgetting everything around her as she held him, he had tiny almost non visible dark hairs on his tiny round head and his little eyes were scrunched and wrinkled, he smelled of a faint blood odor but obviously since he was still covered in placenta.

She couldn’t imagine, how could she know, what those eyes would look like when they were opened for the first time, when the empty blue eyes of her precious baby boy saw the world for the first time.

Right then all Tatyana could think…was that the baby she held…was **her** child.

* * *

 

Kai was walking very quickly along the darker halls of the underground facility, although try as he might, he simply could not deny he was a little afraid. His arm burned where the black veins had grown beneath his skin and he couldn’t forget how he’d seen them eating away at his own veins as they formed.

He shivered even now as he thought about it, staying to the center of the halls far from the walls, he still felt Tala everywhere, it was a horrid cold feeling, much like his arm, a cold burn, and it felt heavy and painful, like the air was to breathe in. He couldn’t see himself so he didn’t know his lips were blue, with the blood he had on his own face and clothes he wasn’t a good sight.

The gun was clutched firmly in his hand and he listened to his footsteps echo, if there were other footsteps behind him or in front he’d hear, since he counted the echo of his own. The lower levels looked as they always did, only the air tasted different, it tasted metallic, and Kai chose to ignore the occasional puddle of blood he walked passed on the stone ground.

He knew where Tala was and he stopped walking when he saw the open arch to a familiar room that was in complete darkness, he could feel Tala there, stronger than before, Kai swallowed down what little saliva his dry mouth had accumulated and he used his thumb to click back the firing pin of the gun, he was prepared to shoot and he didn’t doubt his aim, simply because if he missed he would most likely be killed.

After witnessing Tala crush jaws and decapitate people with his hands, those slender hands, he knew he was dealing with something that he stood no physical chance against, he didn’t know when his life had become a horror movie, but he didn’t want to be a hero, he just wanted to be alive, and in order to accomplish that he had to kill the walking nightmare in the shape of a red haired boy.

He started walking again and his brown eyes, significantly darkened by the misery they’d seen, narrowed as he reached the arch. He stood directly against the inside frame of it, pressing his back to the stone, his hand was shaking and the gun was not as stable as before, the dark was making it worse, the unbelievable dark that was everywhere in this room.

Kai didn’t know why, he didn’t realize yet, he couldn’t move, to one side he could see the slight illumination of the torches in the hall he’d walked down, to the other side it was black, never ending black. This was the training room, this room held several large beydishes in the stone ground, a place so familiar and yet Kai couldn’t make out a single thing.

He could hear himself breathing and noticed that his back was starting to burn, that cold freezer burn was rapidly charging up along his spine. His eyes shot open wide when he remembered the walls, the black veins and he threw himself away from the wall with great effort and he let out a shout as he felt like his skin was ripping, he had been almost connected to the wall and almost heard them coiling back from him.

Kai dropped the gun and started grabbing at his back frantically, his skin was protruding in vein like lumps, running under his shirt and over his shoulders, down his back and up the back of his neck, Kai was breathing so heavily and in such panic as he felt the veins moving in his skin, making his back burn so badly that he felt wetness at the corners of his eyes.

“What the fuck…” he breathed out in a quick huff feeling it run over his shoulder and join with what had already grown on his arm, Kai was hunched and shaking violently, in the center of the arch, far from the walls, he felt so cold and in such unnatural pain.

He could almost hear a beat, it was his heart beat in his ears as the silence everywhere closed in on him, he glanced at the gun, it was very close to his feet, he just needed to lean down and grab it, it was his last hope.

But those footsteps he’d been listening for sounded, Kai was staring at the gun on the ground, it was further inside the arch, its silver surface covered by the shadows of the training room, and coming toward him he could hear a light patting of skin on the stone floor.

Kai didn’t know what he expected but he didn’t want to wait, his body was in so much pain that he didn’t think he could take much more and those soft steps were loud now.

He held his breath and pale white feet came into view,  a few centimeters from his gun, thin bare feet, with pale but perfect toes…stained with drops of red, undoubtedly blood. Kai’s eyes raised and followed the pale, thin and lean legs, upward.

The skin was practically glowing in all its pale glory in the pitch blackness that outlined what Kai came to see, was a naked Tala. His auburn eyes trailed over the naked splendor he had violated just a few days before, there was blood tainted all over that skin, a splash of red to stark white.

Finally he forced himself to meet Tala’s eyes, Tala’s face held no expression, his lips were pale but there was blood smeared over them and down his thin neck, his head was tilted slightly up, making him look down at Kai with his hauntingly empty blue eyes, lined inside with black veins.

Kai couldn’t even protest or scream, he thought it would be futile, Tala had shed so much blood, he had blood everywhere, and Kai knew he tasted of it.

“I was waiting for you.” Tala spoke in a surprisingly soft tone.

Kai only stared as his heart gave a painful thud in his chest and for a split second he forgot about the pain of the blackness invading his body and Kai dropped to his knees, throwing himself at Tala’s bare feet and clutching at the gun.

“Ah! Ngh…!” he shouted in pain as Tala’s foot came down onto his hand with the force needed to make Kai’s entire arm numb, he couldn’t use his other arm since it was already hurt.

Tala had taken a handful of his slate hair and yanked his head back, now crouching beside Kai, his foot on Kai’s hand and his knee directly at the level of Kai’s chin, keeping his head tilted back, Tala’s other knee was on the ground next to Kai’s own knees.

He tightened his grip and Kai saw him smile from the corner of his eye,

“Let go…” he said quietly without any demanding tone.

“…hnng…” Kai made a miserable sound as he unclenched his fingers from the weapon.

Tala’s foot released his hand at the same time as he stood; heaving Kai upward with him, Kai nearly fell as he was pulled to his feet. The pain in his arm had been decreasing as Tala held him by his hair, almost like it was less painful to be near him.

The thought alone made Kai blanch and he tried to pull himself away from Tala, not even thinking about anything but getting those hands off him, Tala’s grip tightened and his other hand grabbed Kai’s throat and squeezed.

“…aek…” another unidentified sound came from the slate haired teen when his air supply was cut off, but his eyes still narrowed as he felt anger rise and threw a punch with his less pained arm, his fist connecting with Tala’s mid section.

There was no faltering and Kai saw Tala sneer at him before his lips twisted into a smile and with a inhuman strength he pulled Kai further into the black room.

Kai could hear his boots scraping on the stone as he tried to stop himself and breathe at the same time, in the darkness he couldn’t see Tala anymore, he could only feel the cold hand closing off his oxygen as he was dragged.

“You shouldn’t be afraid…if I taste your fear…I’ll kill you.” Tala’s eerily quiet voice was heard through the heart beat pounding in Kai’s eardrums and his eyes shut tightly at those words.

_‘Don’t be afraid?’_

That was Kai’s natural ability.

The next thing that happened was such a sudden change that Kai had no time to make sense of it or figure out what was happening, he had stopped being dragged, and by the angle Tala’s hand was on his throat, Tala was directly in front of him, holding him at half an arm’s length. It became silent again, Kai had no air in his lungs and he was desperate to breath.

Tala’s hand had released him at the same time that Kai felt himself pushed backward, he was falling backward and in his horror he couldn’t gasp to fill his lungs, he moved his foot backward to look for ground to catch himself, but it dipped into…

No ground…but not nothing, Kai felt his leg submerge in something thick and warm…right before he felt his back hit the liquid and the warmth filled his open mouth and ran into his nose…he couldn’t see anything and he couldn’t breathe…

Kai was drowning…

* * *

 

Hiro had been expecting something more, perhaps an atmosphere out of Silent Hill? But it was just a dimly lit passage with torches at two meter intervals along the walls, it was murky and smelled moldy, but that hint of metallic aroma was present, this meant that there were dead bodies close by.

He held his gun ahead of him and walked down the passage, unlike Kai, Hiro had every intention of being a hero, although he didn’t know if he wanted to save Tala, or put an end to him.

When Hiro encountered his first pool of blood on the ground, he had started to hold his breath.

* * *

 

It wasn’t deep, Kai’s boots touched a hard surface only seconds later and it burned like fucking hell when he opened his eyes, but he used his legs to push himself up, toward what he hoped was a surface.

And he broke out, hands flailing as his head left the confines of the warm liquid, he still couldn’t breathe.

_‘Help me!’_

Kai was frantic at the feeling of the substance blocking his air, coating his mouth and still in his nostrils, he started grabbing at his face in panic until he managed to force wind from inside himself and a sickening heave of a cough ripped from his chest and Kai felt the thick liquid shoved from his throat and mouth.

It was dribbling and wet sounds he made as he managed to breathe finally, taking labored gulps of air into his lungs, ignoring the fact that his nose was still clogged with whatever…

Kai froze and choked on a breath when his mind registered the overwhelming smell…the taste, the liquid he stood in that was up to his mid chest, the warmth. 

It was **blood** …

_‘Fucking Blood!’_

He looked around him, he could see the training room now since a light was on, it was as large as it ever was and one single light was on far to the left, making Kai just about able to see around him, it looked black, the blood that he was standing in. It spilled over the edges of the beydish in the ground, the smallest movements making the thick substance swish sickenly.

He couldn’t move, he was fully aware that Tala was standing in the pool of blood as well, very close to him, but he couldn’t look at him, the seemingly black blood against that pale skin made Kai cringe. This was a hell of a lot of blood…it was still warm, if he looked carefully and strained his eyes he could see that his body breaking the surface had disturbed it as it had begun to congeal and form a harder surface.

Kai felt his stomach do so many jumps that he was certain he would throw up, he couldn’t swallow, because blood coated his mouth, other people’s blood, dead people’s blood. The thought that he’d already swallowed some made him bring a hand near his mouth but he stopped himself when he saw the ick of it on his hand.

“…wh…” he felt Tala’s hand on his shoulder lightly when he’d started to speak.

Kai’s shirt was stuck to him from the wetness of the blood and his pants felt heavy as well.

Tala moved in front of him and Kai felt Tala’s hand slide from his shoulder down and into the blood, making it swish as it joined the other hand.

Kai felt his shirt begin pulled from where it stuck to his body beneath the surface and Tala proceeded to lift it, Kai only realized he was shaking when he lifted his arms to accommodate Tala removing his shirt. He simply could not respond by defying Tala so he just allowed himself to be numbly directed.

“It took 29 adult human bodies…drained of their blood…to fill this.” Tala’s soft voice informed Kai and Kai managed to look at Tala’s calm face and see the wide blue empty eyes as it followed Kai’s shirt over his arms extended above his head.

A pause of complete silence.

“Where ever did you find the time…” Kai rasped out, feeling blood trickle over his lips after he spoke and he dropped his arms back into the blood, it swished again in little waves, Kai’s shirt was tossed somewhere. 

Tala’s eyes snapped to Kai’s face with morbid interest, his blue eyes holding a new excitement, Kai realized that because he wasn’t afraid at that moment Tala could tell and reacted to it. Why wasn’t Kai afraid? The initial shock of standing in the fresh blood of 29 people who you probably knew, had worn off, now he just wanted to stay alive…he was not a hero.

Tala seemed to like him so Kai didn’t see why he shouldn’t try to help himself.

There was no response from Tala verbally, but Kai felt Tala’s hands latch onto his belt under the blood surface and Kai was caught unawares as Tala’s mouth was over his forcefully.

His cold tongue was inside Kai’s mouth and Kai was partially aware that his belt landed with a harsh skid somewhere out of the beydish.

Tala’s hands working his button and zip for a second before a hand shoved Kai backward, the wet bloody kiss broken, and Tala lifted Kai’s legs to a quick float, sending blood splashing everywhere as he yanked the boots and pants off of Kai with some effort. Kai noticed Tala looked decidedly less mechanical now, he was in a lustful hurry and he tossed the shoes first and then the wet pants with a loud wet sound outside of the bloody ditch.

Tala was back on him in an instant, kissing him fully, the blood flowing around their naked bodies, it was getting cool quickly, making Kai wonder how fresh it had been to still have been warm when he’d got there. It was not a pleasant situation, but he wasn’t so disturbed by it anymore.

His arms slid around the naked waist of the sick and unholy, but oh so beautiful, creature in front of him, and Kai kissed him back, feeling Tala pressed against him with the slick feeling of the blood between their bodies, Tala’s hands had slid into his hair and Kai felt the blood that weighed it down starting to make it even heavier.

He was trying his best not to think of the blood and the murder, but all the while as he kissed Tala back he felt sparks of excitement, Tala still felt good. He wanted to know what Tala was, what all of this was, but he didn’t for the moment, if staying alive meant giving Tala his body…Kai didn’t see why not.

He would never let slip the opportunity to kill the bastard, but right then there was no such opportunity. 

Tala made a moaning noise into Kai’s mouth, blowing all of his thoughts clean out of his head and it sparked the beginning of a disturbingly powerful arousal in Kai’s body, his stomach tightened and his nether regions tingled.

In all the darkness Kai hadn’t noticed how the room seemed to be alive, the air seemed so thick, like the room was breathing and changing.

All he noticed was Tala’s legs that came up with his light weight and wrapped around his waist, a frigid cold body that Kai would never forget.

 


	14. Haemoglobin Is The Key

 

It seemed so quiet and yet every little sound was amplified.

The small swishes the cold blood made with every small movement, the sounds of the walls…breathing…a wind, a moving noise every now and then, maybe just their breathes, Kai had his eyes half lidded, his lips open slightly against Tala’s slightly wider open mouth.

The thin, pale form in Kai’s arms was warmer than the blood it seemed, his breathing into Kai’s mouth so erotic and uncontrolled, Tala sounded spell bound and his blue eyes were closed, a dark lining of red against the delicate eye lids as they twitched.

Tala’s thighs around Kai’s waist held tight to Kai, and Tala was still contracting around Kai’s half erect cock imbedded in him, the thin fingers clutching tightly in Kai’s matted hair and Kai’s hands on Tala’s waist also clutching in a manner that might leave bruises.

There was so much quiet yet so much noise in their breathing, time had passed, Kai was uncertain how much, but being inside Tala in this room had made his body exhausted, his orgasm had been epic and Tala’s body seemed to control him, he could feel Tala in ever vein as he had pumped into the beautiful sin that was in his arms, soft, cold and blood tainted.

Tala’s body reacted to him so perfectly; he remembered the way Tala’s body arched as he thrust upward into Tala’s tightness and Tala’s jagged teeth bit at his sweet red bottom lip, the erotic moaning noises and the blood that dripped over Tala’s pale chest and neck every time Kai’s movements shifted and disturbed the blood around them, splattering little specs of it onto Tala’s white form.

Kai’s legs were tired and he moved toward the edge of the beydish, becoming somewhat unbalanced by the rounded shape he slipped forward and he and Tala momentarily flailed into a small float before Tala’s legs slipped from around his waist and he stood as stably as possible, Kai reached out and grabbed the edge of the beydish, half at an angle in the blood.

He was starting to feel cold and his skin felt disgusting, he turned to Tala who was facing away from him and Kai spat out some blood into the mass of it in the dish,

“How…long has it…been…” he asked, having abandoned any concept of time, the room seemed unchanging with light and so he didn’t know how long he’d been in this passive hell with Tala.

Tala turned to face Kai, his blue eyes shining and empty and his red lips being aggravated by Tala’s tongue running over it as usual,  
“Someone is here…” Tala said in his  empty tone and awkwardly managed to lean near Kai who was at an angle, Kai remained calm, he wasn’t all that afraid of Tala right now, the slender hands of the beautiful evil trailed over his chest and Tala’s half lidded blue eyes followed his own hands,

“You won’t be taken from me…I won’t allow it.” He spoke with no emotion and Kai didn’t really want any elaboration on that.

“Who’s here?” he asked as Tala’s tongue darted out at his nipples just above the surface of the blood.

Tala pulled back and gave Kai no answer, he moved beside Kai and pulled himself out of the blood pool easily, swinging his thin naked legs up and then standing.

Kai watched Tala with careful eyes, narrowed with caution as he turned, Tala walked into the darkness at the far end of the room and emerged with dry but dirty pants on his body, he was still barefoot, Kai looked around the dish to see his pants a dark shade and probably still with the blood drying into the material.

“Shit…” he mumbled and looked back at Tala who approached the entrance, Kai blinked a moment and saw the light in the room was far more than before…the entrance had been sealed before?

He blinked a few times as Tala stood in the entrance arch, there were no doors, how had that light been shielded from them before, he was a little fed up with the useless questions his mind kept creating, he needed to focus.

He saw Tala’s arm come up and he placed a hand on the side of the arch, it was what Kai recognized as Tala feeling the walls, he unconsciously touched his blackened arm when he thought of the walls, he also realized that his every movement could be heard in the blood, so Kai made the slight pained effort to remove his body from the dish, rolling out in his naked state and just lying there.

He hadn’t realized how weak he felt until he was lying horizontally and staring up slightly dizzy at the dark ceiling,   
“I can’t…” he told himself and heaved up into a sitting position, gritting his teeth at the effort and moving to stand, he made sure to glance and sure enough Tala was still holding onto the filthy walls of the abbey.

 _‘Someone’s here…I have to get out of here…’_ he thought to himself as he walked naked and dripping with dark blood toward the arch, he could see the gun glinting from the outside light, he had noted the resistance in Tala earlier when he’d made for the gun before, so it meant Tala could be harmed by the weapon like any other person, or at least it was worth a shot…literally.

Kai was crouching at the gun when Tala ripped his hand from the wall and looked out of the entrance and in the distance was the sound of slow careful footsteps, Kai lifted the gun and stood up, grateful Tala hadn’t noticed him there. He aimed it at Tala’s head, there was only a few feet between them,  
“As much I like fucking you red…I’m afraid I don’t like you enough to die here…” he said in a hoarse voice, speaking louder and straining his exhausted throat muscles.

Tala’s head hardly turned in his direction and the empty blue eyes were shining now with something Kai recognized as that familiar interest and lust, Kai’s lack of fear seemed to be his biggest downfall here, as well as the only reason he was still alive.

He never the less, with a grimace, cocked the gun and kept his aim on Tala,  
“Let me go…” he waved the gun to show he meant for Tala to move, but it was not the ultimate plan, he intended to kill Tala anyway.

“Yuri!”

The shout startled Kai and his head snapped to the exit, he could see someone he didn’t recognize approaching slowly, they called Tala by the name he seemed to despise and when Kai looked back to Tala he was stunned to find a look of fear on the usually apathetic boys pale face, Tala’s blue eyes appeared full of emotion and his thin body was shivering.

Kai gaped and he glanced at the unknown man with a gun,  
“Yuri…” the man spoke again and walked closer, concern on his face as he watched the frightened face of Tala, Kai noticed this and like he kept his gun aimed on Tala, the man did as well, but they both watched each other.

“Hiro…I’m cold…I’m scared…its…horrible here…” Tala spoke quietly yet with such a trembling fright in his voice both Hiro and Kai stared at him, “…stop him!” Tala shouted and took steps toward Hiro, glancing back at Kai with a vulnerable whimper.

“Ha…” Kai sounded almost unheard as Tala walked into the light, revealing his bloodied state, whoever Hiro was; Kai only hoped he wasn’t as stupid as he looked.

But he was wrong, Hiro’s one hand released the gun and he took Tala into an embrace with his free arm, holding the shivering boy to him and the gun was now aimed at Kai. Kai gripped his hands to the gun firmly and stepped closer, uninterested in being naked.

“Boy…put the gun down, I’m a cop...I’ll take you out of here…and we’ll sort this all out.” He spoke out aloud, it echoed in the bloody cold halls, the stench of rot and blood were heavy in the air and Kai scoffed,  
“Are you fucking psycho?” Kai spoke calmly as he watched Tala in Hiro’s arms, watching Tala’s arms encircle the mid section of the cop slowly, “…that thing you’re holding done all of this you asshole, your holding him like his a victim…” Kai informed casually, always watching Tala.

Kai walked out, closer to the pair, still holding the gun and feeling awkward and very cold without clothes but still, he wanted to get out alive, Hiro just held Tala,  
“We can deal with this outside, put down your weapon…”

“Fuck you…” Kai said with a small smirk and he caught Tala’s eyes for a second and Tala’s eyes seemed to smile at him, he instantly knew he needed to get away.

He had managed to move passed them by now and Kai knew he could get out, Tala was obviously planning something gory and unsightly, he saw no reason why he couldn’t, he started running backward and once he was around the corner out of sight, he turned into a full run.

* * *

 

Hiro held Tala’s quivering body in his arms; he’d been so concerned when he’d seen the fright and Tala’s life being threatened by the boy who’d tried to hurt him from the beginning. He lowered his weapon once Kai ran away and dropped it on the floor, turning his full attention to Tala and holding the pale face with the crystal blue eyes up so he could see it.

“Are you alright…what did he do to you…what happened here?” he tried not to sound pushy for answers, Tala’s frightened mood seemed to have diminished and Hiro was looking at the face he had become used to, dead and cold, he let Tala go a little too quickly and stepped back.

The blood all over the boy was very disconcerting and the fact his hair dripped with it occasionally, Hiro touched his coat now seeing the stains on it, he had known what Kai said about Tala being the cause of everything was true, yet he felt the need to comfort the boy, then, not now.

“When your father called you ‘it’…called you evil…we didn’t believe, but he was telling the truth wasn’t he…” Hiro asked with a rather steady amount of confidence.

“No.”

His confidence shattered when Tala grinned at him with rows of sharp teeth, but he elaborated nothing and Hiro back stepped when Tala approached him, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him against the wall forcefully.

Hiro was a bit taller but leaning up Tala managed to force his mouth over Hiro’s, learning this contact from Kai but using it to his advantage, Hiro’s eyes were wide open and he was suddenly far more afraid than before, he’d let his guard down and now he found he couldn’t breathe and his back was burning…

 _‘…AAHH! IT’S BURNING….FUCK!’_   his mind screamed at the pain, Tala’s tongue forced into his mouth, or at least he thought it was a tongue but Hiro felt something long and thick sliding down his throat, blocking off his air passage completely, he was choking and Tala had his shoulders firmly against the wall, the strength was not of a boy his age, but the burning felt like it was ripping his skin apart.

Hiro couldn’t see it but the blackness was running into his skin and half of his face was already engulfed in veins, his once pure blooded veins turning a dark unnatural deep black and protruding from his skin on his neck and face, he was twitching, trying to move, trying to breath, his pupils dilating as whatever was in his throat had reached passed a certain point and Hiro could feel himself slowly dying.

No oxygen and his insides being ripped to pieces, Tala pulled back and stepped away, leaving the black vein like appendages twitching on the outside of Hiro’s purple lips, his entire face swollen and his eyes staring up at nothing as his body gave its last remaining twitches before twitching to the floor.

Tala’s black tongue darted out to wet his red lips and he touched the wall with quite a light hand, he felt Kai instantly, he was trying to get to the upper levels.

“No…NO!” Tala growled out and gripped the wall now with both hands, his eyes glazing over with black as he stared at the wall, “…you will never… **ever** …leave…”

* * *

 

Kai felt the elevator he had managed to get to open, shift and rattle slightly,  
“What the fuck…” he breathed out as he glanced back at the way he’d come, he saw nothing but the torches were flickering as if they might go out,  
“Shit…is he done with that Hiro guy already…” Kai mumbled and then the burning sensation started in his good hand and he looked to the frame of the elevator that he had been leaning against and saw the black creeping into his fingers.

He yanked his hand back,   
“Fuck, not this!” he looked around him in a panic and Kai jumped out of the elevator so quickly his heart nearly stopped, it was creaking and making metal chafing sounds and turning a black and rusted color, the dark vein like substance seeping into the floor of the elevator too and since Kai was naked and wore no shoes, he didn’t want any part of his bare skin to touch it.

He stepped away slowly as his last hope of escape turned to dark creaking metal and the room seemed to become darker, Kai glanced around, and from the dim lighting of the torches he could see the veins lining the walls gradually.

_…you will never ever leave…_

He heard Tala, he was coming for Kai and he had no choice but to stand and wait for it, a part of him knew it was over, he was meant to belong to this devil…this beautiful devil.

“What are you…” he breathed into the darkness and he saw Tala walking toward him,   
“I will always return…this world…is my playground.” He told Kai in his calm tone and it bounced off the stone walls and sounded like many different echoes of Tala’s voice.

“But for now…I want you…” he walked closer and Kai felt the darkness closing in around him more and more and he didn’t step back, he’d forgotten the gun on the way here, certain he’d get away while Hiro occupied Tala, but now he was alone.

The world seemed to be getting darker and Tala’s face seemed to shift with dark shadows as he neared, his eyes changing between black and clear blue, his sharp teeth more visible to Kai now that he’d noticed it,  
“Will, I be…dead?” he asked with a hint of hope as Tala reached him and grabbed his face in one hand, his dark fingernails piercing Kai’s bruised skin.

“You already are…” he told Kai as he smiled and kissed him.

Kai could not feel anything but the cold of Tala’s mouth and tongue and hands and body…how could he have known he were dead…he’d been wondering it for the longest time…since Tala’s body started to feel warm…and even now…Tala still felt good.

Kai couldn’t see himself…that his skin was turning black, his eyes were bloodshot with black veins and that he no longer heard his heart beat pounding in his ears…he noticed then as Tala shoved him against the nearest wall…he never heard his heart beat.

* * *

 

Tatyana Ivanov died on the floor of her cell a cold Friday morning, it was said that she died with her eyes open and unseeing and the veins in her eyes seemed to have burst and made her pupils a dull bloody color, her mouth was slightly open and her lips a purple chapped appearance as if she had been frozen, her tongues dark and stained.

Her skin was taught and pallid, it almost looked as if it were pulled painfully over her bones; she had seemed extremely thin in the autopsy.  She had been found in a state of what doctors considered half decayed, which made little sense since she had been checked the evening before in her cell and found dead a few hours later the following morning.

No one questioned that she had had a child or even checked, had they, they might have found that the evening prior to her mysterious death, Yuri Ivanov who lived in an orphanage…ceased to exist.

Never the less the mystery was forgotten and she was taken to the general city morgue.

A nurse walked by the morgue doors just as they closed Tatyana’s draw, she was young and new at the hospital and she overheard the police officer say that Tatyana had no notable relatives and she’d be  cremated. _‘…like a nobody…’_ , the nurse found it horrible.

She sighed and made her way to the maternity ward where she worked and was about to get herself some water when the doors to the hall swung open and a hoard of doctors, nurses, paramedics and a man came rushing through,

“Please help my wife…she’s bleeding to death!” the man shouted as he ran behind the hospital staff who were wheeling a woman in on a stretcher, her sheets where soaked and the nurse could see the blood staining the unconscious woman’s legs.

The man continued to shout in panic and followed his wife and the staff off through other double doors,   
“Nurse…we’ll need you…” a doctor rushed by her and grabbed her arm, dragging her along toward the ward for the bleeding woman.

At the time the nurse hadn’t known the reason why she was required, but the next day she found out the woman was pregnant, she had been tested at a clinic the day before and her husband had been afraid of a miscarriage, but it was wonderful to the nurse, to see the woman was well and said to be on her way to a healthy pregnancy. 


	15. Antisaint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter
> 
> Thanks for reading.

 

The metal sound that was constantly surrounding him and chafing against other raw metal, it echoed and echoed. Kai was lying flat and face down on the hot brick floor but he didn’t move because he’d become used to the heat and the thin layer of sweat that was forever on his colorless flesh.

He had no heart beat and he had no blood, he may as well have not been human since he had ceased to be alive so long ago.

He opened his eyes as his head lay on his left cheek, hair sticking to his neck and face, hands lying palms flat on the ground and he watched his fingers twitch where they were near his forehead, his other arm lied along his bare side flat on the floor. He’s once deep colored eyes were now dull and almost white empty pupils but they saw everything there was to see in this unchanging world that Tala had locked him in.

He watched, from his close range to the floor, the heat rising up from it, making little transparent waves as it radiated up and then will dulled just waking senses he noted the blood on his hand close to his face…and that his finger nails were gone.

“!!” Kai pushed himself up with a start and got on to his bruised knees, surveying his hand with wide eyes and short breathes before he looked to the ground and saw small chips of orange and black flaking grout and dirt, scratched up clearly from the brick and he saw his finger nails…hard white and some stuck in between the brick.

He felt himself choking on his fright and he grabbed his throat whilst looking around in panic, he was trying to recall why he had been clawing at the ground in the previous…days or hours or whatever had passed in this world with no time. He looked at his other hand and a few nails were chipped and half off, his hands were so hot that he really couldn’t feel it even as he saw dried blood on his fingers. He grabbed his throat and rubbed at the sweat also feeling the dirt and blood and filth collected on his skin when he did so, from which he grabbed handfuls of his hard and dirty hair.

He growled and released his hair when he remembered why he had been clawing at the ground, he didn’t need to look at his naked form to piece together Tala’s visit.

He looked around for the jeans that he’d found in the bey room after he initially realized that being ‘dead’ meant he was in whatever hell Tala existed in and make no mistake, Kai was certain that despite this place still looking like basement of Balvoc Abbey, he’d seen halls that hadn’t existed before and rooms he’d dare not enter since they had nothing but blackness to offer.

This was no longer the abbey down below, it was in fact Hell.

He saw his jeans thrown aside and lying over a piece of furniture, the wood of the small desk was warped and cracked from being dried up in the intense heat of this place. It must have been cast over there when it was ripped off his body, he got up from his raw and bruised knees and walked over to it, picking it up he noticed he was correct about it being ripped off of his body, since from Tala’s…hands…were large rips in the material when he’d been trying to get it off.

Kai had experienced Tala in a different form in the time, however long it had been, he’d been down there, it had frightened him shitless the first time but after a while it became a nightmare, by which he was subdued and Tala would reverse the roles of the sexual games he liked.

Kai knew that if Tala was in the sexy red haired human form, it meant Kai would get to play top…but when he wasn’t it meant the opposite. He felt violated mostly but he lacked a choice so he went with it, the only thing he hoped for with little zest, was that he might actually see complete blackness in his dead form or be given a chance to get away…to any fucking place that didn’t have this torture.

He pulled the tattered denim onto his body, silently longing to clean his skin but the showers in the abbey had recently ceased to flow anything but cold dirt and sometimes blood. To think of the how silent it actually was, aside from the grinding metal noise all the time, Kai realized he hadn’t spoken a word over the time that had passed.

He didn’t speak to ‘it’ anymore because there was hardly a chance and Kai saw little of ‘it’ as well since it was gone and returned sporadically to use Kai for its gross satisfaction.

He felt like a whore being kept locked up while his master went out to play, as to where Tala went and what he did, Kai had no real idea, but sometimes, when wondering the lower levels that seemed much larger and darker and hotter than anything he could ever have imagined, he would see fresh human limbs lying bleeding from their severed parts and once he saw most of a man, unidentifiable in the face but his legs were twitching and his guts had been as well from his split open chest.

Kai shook his head to clear the memory that was one of so many as he stumbled out of the room he’d woken up in, looking along the black halls he touched his hand to one of the walls and watched as the black veins in his own body connected with the wall from his pallid skin, they were now a part of him.

He waited until he felt the correct pulse and he grimaced deeply when he felt that Tala was here, other times when Kai felt the walls he learned he was alone by the lack of pulse.

He pulled his hand from the surface and crouched down, he didn’t know if he had bones anymore because his body never made a sound when he moved, or maybe he just couldn’t hear it with the constant noise drawling on around him.

Kai had learned to feel the walls because he knew that’s how Tala usually found him, he tried it and realized that now he was dead, he could do the same.

He started walking again, trying desperately to ignore the sound; it was getting to him worse now than any time before, Tala was obviously pre occupied since he didn’t see him…

He paused as he stopped in a door way, speak of the Devil, there Tala stood, just stood and did nothing, surrounded by old lab work space and Kai saw nothing else in the dark room…Tala didn’t look at him even though Kai knew he was there, so Kai assumed he wouldn’t be needed right then.

He walked away and hit the wall angrily as he did with his fist; the sound seemed to be right inside his head as horrible as it sounded to him.

‘Where is it coming from…’ he thought dully, almost hearing his thoughts fight all of the blackness in his mind, he started walking along the hall in the direction he thought it seemed to originate from and as he did he followed the sound whenever it became more predominant.

He felt like he’d been walking for hours when he finally heard the sound louder than it was in any direction, he took tired steps that way.

Kai didn’t feel hunger any longer but he did feel pain and fright, other things that he’d have given up in order to keep the more pleasant things, but he realized some time ago that wishing to experience hunger when he had no food was a very bad thought, hunger pangs would make it all worse.

He walked around a corner, his jaw tightly shut and locked against the sound now bouncing off ever wall, he stopped and his eyes widened as he entered the room where he saw the noises maker.

“…damn…” he barely managed to say since his voice was lost in his voices non usage and the loud noise.

The elevator room…it was almost unrecognizable except for the dark and frightening empty elevator shaft that looked like a death trap. Kai had sealed his fate so long ago when he’d ventured down in that elevator and now, like a reminder that scraped against the walls of his skull with its noise, the doors open and closed half way…over and over and over and over again.

The noise should never have been so amplified as it was, but Kai knew it was part of the cruel and unusual nature of this place to torture him, these doors, creaking and chafing on and on…

The floor light flickered and Kai frowned because he knew that meant that power ran through the elevator, that would mean it would work, but he didn’t know how sure he was of that. Never the less he walked closer and gritted his teeth against the sound, pressing the button and seeing it light up.

The door creaked and scraped all the way closed and he glanced up to see the floor lights signal the elevator was coming down; he swallowed and narrowed his eyes.

What he had to be scared of he didn’t know, ‘it’ was down here, so whatever was above had to be better, assuming there was an above.  The silence was unnerving in this place, he heard other noises now, like dripping and shifting and he swore he heard wind, it made his skin crawl.

A loud ding sounded and Kai winced and stepped back as the doors shakily scraped open and the inside of the elevator was revealed to him…the walls were damaged and dented, like something had been fighting inside it but there was a surprising lack of blood and only the usual decay of ill maintained machinery visible.

If that wasn’t suspicious enough…the light shone brightly inside it and even revealed more blood stains on the floor Kai’s feet were stuck to with its bright glory along with the pale greenish tint of the elevator walls. It was very unsettling but it worked and Kai doubted very much it would once he stood in it but he was gonna give it a try.

As he stepped in and squinted his eyes when the bright light bore down on his colorless eyes, Kai imagined the doors closing and the walls coming alive and killing him, but it was an over active imagination, because he quickly remembered Tala’s pleasure he took whenever he reminded Kai that he was void of life.

He touched his finger, without its nail, to the button that had a faded (1) on it and he back stepped against the dented walls when the doors jerked and scraped to a close again. Kai wobbled a little on his legs when it actually begun moving and he felt the lift in his body when it took off upward…but he didn’t fail to notice how long it took at such a high speed to reach (1).

The basement from the top floor was never longer than a 15 second up and down…he stood in the elevator for almost a minute until it dinged again and the doors opened…without the unnatural sound of amplified scraping. Kai felt himself shaking as he realized he was looking at a familiar place, the elevator waiting room of the abbey was before his very frightened eyes and it looked like it always did.

Even the blood that had been there after Tala’s killing spree was gone, he knew he was in a different world now, this was some other horrible way to toy with his dead mind and the fact that Tala hadn’t come after him like he would have exacted made it seem even more likely that something awful would happen soon. Conveniently the doors didn’t close and the air didn’t even move as Kai remained frozen to the back of the elevator, he took a moment to consider his options.

He could just go back down to…hell because he knew that was there and it was where he now belonged with the heat and pain and occasionally mind blowing orgasms that seemed to be the only good feeling he was left allowed to experience when ever ‘it’ decided to be Tala in body form.

Or he could just see what lied beyond the threshold of the elevator because truthfully, the only thing he had left to suffer was death in its most final form which would be welcomed compared to how he was now. He really had nothing to fear and nothing left to hide from.

He pushed himself forward and as he walked out into the bright hall he noticed he’d heard his footsteps on the ground, which hadn’t happened in as long as he could remember, he also heard his breathing and he noticed it increased in pace with his awareness. The one thing that didn’t go away was the constant heat of his body and when he lowered his eyes to look at his body properly he saw the sweat and grime on his chest and how filthy the jeans actually were.

He still felt this was an illusion even though when he walked into another hall he saw over cast light from outside streaming in through the window, which meant there was an outside.

Kai’s feet carried him in the direction of the room he once inhabited and he wished that he could feel the cold in the air against his skin because felt the wind pressure against his skin but not the cold. He also noted that meant a door or large window was open in the abbey for there to be string wind coming inside. He found his room after some walking and he stepped inside, the bed was toppled and the bricks missing in the floor from where he’d found his gun…so long ago.

Blood stained the sheets and the floor but Bryan’s corpse wasn’t there, thankfully, since it was most likely a maggot rotting pile of black flesh by now. He walked over the dark faded blood stains on the brick and into the bathroom which was dark since there were no windows and when he clicked the light switch, it didn’t come on.

He walked back over to the bedroom switch and tried it but nothing came on either, Kai sighed and went back into the bathroom, almost managing a smile on his cracked, dried and sore lips when he saw a piece of soap lying in the dusty dish and even the old shampoo bottle was lying on the floor along with other menial toiletries.

He tried the taps and after sputtering out brown water it ran clear through the shower head and he placed his hand under it, it had no temperature he could feel due to his bodies constant burning and Kai didn’t realize how lucky he was because he water running from that tap was iced cold. He absently shut the door and picked up the shampoo, jumping under the water and as he rubbed the soap over his skin and the shampoo into his hair, he watched discolored water swirl at his feet until after many washes it started running clear.

Kai then sat down in the shower and just let the water run over him, his body was hot and he felt like he was steaming, it was also the reason that his chest always felt like it was closing when he breathed. The water ran over his hair and he watched it drip from his hair, he wasn’t crying but he was experiencing a certain amount of misery that being in a constant dark world hadn’t allowed.

Now that everything he looked at was more or less natural colors and didn’t have that burning orange tint and hue and the smell of burning and choking texture of steam, he felt alive without a heartbeat.

\------------------------

After the longest while he finally got out of the small bathroom and walked back into the bedroom, finding clothes in the drawers and shaking out the fish moths with a distasteful look, but the clean jeans and shirt on his body was such a relief even if he did feel like they might be incinerated on his person.

But they weren’t at all and he walked from the room wearing the clothes and feeling his wind sway with the wind now that it wasn’t hung heavy with dirt.

He followed the gusts until he found the open hall to the abbey and saw the door wide open and beyond it he saw snow…clean white snow. Kai felt himself start to run before he did and once he grabbed the door frame and threw himself outside and down the short steps, he landed on his knees in the snow and grabbed handfuls of it watching it slowly start to shrink away in his hands and the heat of his body. That meant the snow was real and that meant that the gate he looked up to see was real as well.

The exit.

Kai stood up and he couldn’t feel the cold snow between his toes as he rushed toward the gate, hearing himself breathing harshly as he struggled through the snow and he threw his arms out to the gate, grabbing the bars in his hands and shaking. The gate barely moved because it was enormous and heavy but Kai shook and he did so with his eyes shut, viciously gritting his teeth as he did but he quietly knew was futile, he opened his eyes finally and let out a loud angry shout.

He fell to his knees and let go of the gate, he was crying now and he felt a pain in his chest that compared to the pain he’d felt when been half eaten alive, that’s how powerfully it hurt to see the land beyond the gates…look so different to the abbey even though the abbey seemed normal to his desperate eyes. Kai should have known what was happening and now that he was seeing the real world beyond the gates…the snow started to be tainted in that familiar red and the world behind him seemed to slowly become what he remembered.

Bitterly Kai turned around to look back at the face of the abbey and he closed his eyes again and turned away…

…because all he saw was bodies upon bodies and limbs among limbs stuck and mounted to the abbey and birds, large black birds littered the roof and the snow and dull lifeless trees, squawking and fluttering around the flesh to be eaten.

There was nowhere but hell for Kai.

* * *

 

“Ah man!” the 14 year old boy jumped back and gripped his pained hand while his mouth hung open in shock. His friend of the same age who was some feet away examining the high walls of Balvoc abbey turned around in hurry when he heard his friend yell.

“What happened Bram!” he shouted back and ran over, almost falling in his big snow boots as he rushed to his friend who stood at the massive black gates of the abbey’s entrance.

“…geez…” Bram was saying and staring at his hand that wasn’t revealing much in sight but hurt like hell.

“What is it?” the second boy came up next to him and stared at his friends hand through his glasses, squinting to see nothing that was there.

“I…it was weird.” Bram mumbled and reached into his jacket pocket for his gloves, deciding to put them back on.

“What was weird?” the boy became irritated and persisted.

Bram, who was inches short than his friend and had short spiked brown hair under his snow cap, looked at his friend Chris, with wide and confused blue eyes,

“I touched the gate…right here…” he gestured to the exact spot on one of the bars, “…and I got burned, like it was really, really hot.” He complained.

Chris made a ‘yeah whatever’ face and pulled one glove off his hand, grabbing the bar where his friend had said it was hot and then another bar as well,

“Its cold, that’s all, maybe you got freezer burn, but I doubt it.” He said as if he really knew.

Bram just rolled his eyes and pulled his second glove over his still hot hand,

“…it was hot…like just for a second.” He mumbled.

Chris shrugged and stuck his hands in his puffy jacket pockets,

“So…you still wanna find a way inside this old place?” he asked with a bored look on his slightly pudgy face, his brown curly hair sticking out underneath his snow cap and he adjusted his glasses on his face.

“Yeah…” Bram nodded, “…no point walking all this way from the main road and then not going in.”

“It doesn’t look as scary as the shit they say about it, I mean, the rumor was that everyone, every single person who stayed here was killed and slaughtered…but they never found a single body, except for the head and body of the director this place was named after.” He sounded like a know-it-all when he only recited what he’d read about the place 4 months ago.

“Come to think of it…” he poked Bram’s arm and smiled, his crooked teeth making him look dorkier than he already was, “…they say he’s body was just less than a meter from the front gate.”

If he was attempting to scare Bram, it wasn’t likely, the boy was not afraid of ghost stories and he just rolled his eyes,

“I know the stories, I even know they said all of the bodies were eaten by the cannibalistic murderer, which was not even as stupid as some other crap people made up about this place.” He started walking around the property to the small way accessible at the side walls next to the thicker woods and bushes, but he didn’t go in and just assessed the layout along the large abbey walled up side.

“If you don’t like it for the gore and creepy stories then why the hell are we hear on a Saturday morning when we could be at the mall or something?” he whined and puffed up turning a little red.

Bram didn’t look at him,

“Because I like the basic story…about the boy who massacred everyone and then disappeared because whether there were bodies or not we can’t really believe the police would say so because this place is so out of the way they’d have had it cleared up even before the main city got wind of it…” he finally looked at Chris and then pointed down the wall side which was a dark over grown route that would be difficult to get through.

“What do you hope to find down that way?” he had walked over and looked at the overgrowth.

“If you noticed when looking through the gate, you can see a tree that grows out over the high walls…if we can get to it and climb it then we can get inside the property.” He smiled.

Chris frowned and walked back to look through the gate, sure enough there was a large tree branch growing over the wall, but his eyes scanned the premises, or what they could see of it, and he found himself concerned with the police lines laying unmoving on the snowy ground and the fact that no trees seemed to move even though there was wind to support it.

There were no birds and the snow seemed stiffer than the snow under their boots, the bricks seemed darker and darker every time he looked at them and when he took a step back and took in the whole sight…it looked like a still photo.

“M…maybe we shouldn’t go in there Bram…” his voice came out a little light and he realized his friend was looking at him questioningly, he didn’t want to be a chicken so he threw on an awkward smile and gestured to the place, “…I mean, there could be vagabonds and maybe even some serial killer in hiding in this place.” He added.

Bram walked over and looked in the gate again and truthfully he’d noticed the way everything beyond the front gate seemed like dead space and he’d also noticed that the snow right by the gate seemed to be getting lesser and almost melting around the spot where the gate had been hot, but he had hoped Chris wouldn’t notice and he pointedly ignored it so he didn’t mention it because he really wanted to go inside.

“And the main road is like a half an hour walk…if something happens then we’re not gonna find help or nothing…” he added further and glanced at the place again.

Bram sighed and shrugged,

“Look, I asked if you wanted to come and you said yes, now your gonna leave me hanging.” he said in defeat.

Chris took a moment to consider whether his concerns or his natural male nature to not be up-stood was going to decide his actions, but ultimately he knew even before he sighed, that he was gonna do it,

“Alright…lets go then.” He started trudging to the side of the wall and Bram had a small sneaky grin as he followed behind his friend and they started making their way through the rough bush.

When they finally reached the tree and Bram leaned against it, heaving a tired sigh, Chris was breathing tiredly as well and leaned against what he could see of the wall next to the tree, which had creepy crawly vines growing along it like skin.

“Man, you owe me.” He pointed lazily at Bram, who nodded just as lazily,

“I know, thanks for the company…” he pushed off the tree and turned to face it, patting the bark with his gloved hands trying to find gripping points to get him to the first smaller branch below the large one.

He managed to find a spot and lifted his leg, planting his boot at the slanting base, where it slipped once but the second time was steady enough, together with his slight grip he managed to pull himself up a little.

Chris watched so he could follow where Bram climbed but as he did and saw Bram reached the first branch and struggle up onto it a question formed in his mind,

“Dude…what do you hope to see inside?” he was frowning when he looked up and saw Bram look down at him with a slighter frown.

“Honestly, I don’t know…I guess I just wanna see…something.” He said it in a voice that suggested he hoped to find a mind blowing shock or something.

Chris just shook his head and when Bram was up on the branch higher up, Chris started climbing.

The jump…or fall rather to the snow below the high wall and tree, left both of them laughing and rolling in the snow in moderate pain, their legs wobbled from trying to land on their feet, they were lucky the drop was less still due to the piles of snow against the wall, or they might have injured like Chris feared.

But they stopped laughing once they got to their feet and seemed to be consumed by silence…

Their breathing seemed the loudest thing around them and the shared a glance before Bram coughed and saw nothing move…not a bird from a tree or anything.

“You know this feels way weird right Bram.” Chris informed straightening his glasses as a nervous tick.

Bram nodded but didn’t say anything as he started walking off the slight hill of snow and down to the more regular snowed over ground and Chris followed a little numbly.

They walked over to the front entrance and tramped on the police lines lying motionless over the ground and stairs and Chris only followed because Bram walked straight up the stairs and shoved his weight against the massive door. It moved easily enough but made a very loud noise and Chris back stepped from the small fright he got but he startled even more when Bram back stepped and nearly fell down the stairs while holding his face.

Chris had his face pulled even though he didn’t know why but he heard Bram gagging and he glanced at the entrance, seeing mostly dark past the entrance.

“Man…it fucking reeks!!”  Bram, who rarely cussed, shouted and gagged again.

“Like what?” Chris asked quickly and held his mouth just by the way Bram seemed to discolor from the smell,

“Like…I dunno…the worst stink ever, like a when you find a dead rat in the attic after months but just way worse!” he looked at Chris, whose eyes were wide and he seemed to have a thought as his mouth opened and closed a few times.

“What?!” Bram released his face and glanced at the opened door.

“Well…if people were really killed then…wouldn’t that be why it smells so bad?” he asked the sincere and valid question making Bram frown in agreement.

“You’re right…that’s true.” He nodded and started to make his way up the stairs again.

“But isn’t that proof enough then, do we have to go in!?” he said loudly hoping Bram would agree.

But when his friend continued on and pushed the door open more, his face displaying the disgusting smell clearly yet he took steps inward.

Chris got an after waft and made a loud disgusted groaning noise and crouched in the snow trying to get it out of his nose, but when he looked again Bram was gone and that scared him worse, so he got to his feet and rushed up the stairs, gagging at the smell but he went inside and looked around the large entrance hall.

“Bram…?” he mumbled and then he saw his friend almost to the other door of the room, “…man, wait for me…” he said in a loud whisper and Bram turned to look at him,

“Then quit whining and keep up!” he said in a loud whisper too.

Through that door it began to stink worse and the air seemed to be thick with it and even tasted foul, Chris’s face was turning a few shades of color a minute as the smell worsened and he stopped wanting to breath just so he wouldn’t taste or smell it. Bram looked sick as well as they walked the halls but he didn’t seem about to run away so Chris was forced to endure and he stayed as close as was possible to Bram as they went further.

“Where are we going?!” Chris whispered loudly.

Bram didn’t answer immediately but after a moment and a small choked cough he stopped,

“…I’m looking for something…anything, but there isn’t even any signs of old blood…and we haven’t found a door yet.

The time had been so short but the stone had become so frighteningly dark that the blood was hard to see against the deep mildew and grout on the stone floor…and as the abbey had been years ago, its maze of halls were known only to the people who lived there…but all doors held unsightly things behind him, be them things of the mind or of actual sight, it was nothing people might want to see, if they found the doors…

Along the halls and around a few corners the eventually walked along the halls with doors every few meters apart, bedrooms for the previous residents and as they walked around more and more corners, Chris feared they were lost because everything looked the same and everything blended too easily.

He hadn’t realized he was shaking and holding his breath until Bram made a loud frustrated sound and turned kicked the wall making Chris start badly.

“What the hell man!” Chris said breathlessly, still whispering and holding his chest.

“It’s pointless! We’ve walked and walked and walked some more and all we’ve found are these small stupid half empty rooms!” he wasn’t whispering and Chris glanced around, feeling the air shift with Bram irritation.

The air hadn’t moved all along but now, when he looked a little ways over Bram’s shoulder to an open room door, the faint light allowed him to see small dust particles just barely before the clouds seemed to make it too dim.

Chris swallowed,

“There isn’t anything here but…” when he breathed he noticed how his breath was frosty and clouded more so than outside, “…cold and it’s really cold in here.”

“We left the front big door open…” Bram said with an expression of annoyance while he looked around the short width of the hall.

“Bram…I think we really need to go…”

“…yeah…” Bram said with a defeated sigh, “…I guess I was just hoping for too much.”

Chris was relieved and it showed all over his face…except when they couldn’t find the exit, he barely allowed himself to blink as they seemed to find themselves in a colder and even more isolated area of the abbey, it seemed that even light struggled to get down here since it was far too dim compared to the daylight, however over cast it was.

“We’re lost…oh my god…” Chris practically whimpered and he clutched the insides of his jacket pockets for his dear life.

Bram didn’t wanna say but he was equally concerned, he figured he’d be the brave one and they’d find their way out eventually,

“We’re a little lost…but it isn’t…” Bram paused speaking and Chris rushed up to him when he saw the shorter boy standing and staring into a room, it was around a corner and off the main hall they’d been walking…and it was a small out in a dead end.

Chris grabbed Bram and held onto his arm when he got close enough,

“You found a way out!” he was smiling until he turned to look into the room.

It was strangely frightening.

To see a room so empty and moderately wide…seem so completely dark and small…with only an elevator brightly lit against the eerie background.

* * *

 

Kai was kneeling at the bottom of the gate having let go, his burning hands hadn’t even felt the cold of the bars and even as he had his palms planted on his knees he couldn’t feel the heat against the heat in his thighs…the snow around him broke under his weight and temperature.

**_‘...come back…’_ **

It reverberated in his head and the familiar tingle and sensation in his body came with that voice pounding around his head…it was sometimes a good sensation…other times…most times…not. He should have known…he really should, that this was his permanent residency, the abbey he’d hated with so much passion and had been dying to leave once he was old enough, was now his literal hell.

He stood up and walked away from the gate, his steps were steady and not hesitant, grumbling in his mind to himself that he’d be there soon…back to Tala…back to ‘ **it** ’.

Kai stepped into the opened door and closed it behind him, quietly…but he heard it, the groaning in the walls, the demands of Tala wanting him to come back from his small break. Kai rubbed his hands over the clothes he wore and a thought crossed his mind.

He hurried a bit faster, making way back to his room so he could grab what he wanted to take down, wanting to have clothes to wear.

But he let out a cry of pain and fell hard against the wall when Tala demanded furiously that he come straight away, Kai now leaning against the wall felt his head throb with the anger and lust he was demanded with.

“Okay…” Kai breathed out painfully and he knew Tala heard every word, felt ever movement, “…I’m coming red…don’t get your fucking panties in a twist…”

With that he felt what he identified as a moan and softer demand from Tala, Kai was a sick fuck and had to spare a smile,

“…yeah…I’m coming…” he pushed himself off the wall and staggered a bit, he was still recovering from the pain, “…you better be nice to me tonight…” he said, saying tonight only because he had seen some semblance of time when outside and assumed it’d last hours with Tala as it usually did and lead into the night.

He walked slowly though, passing an occasional lab door and a few miscellaneous rooms that now contained nothing, Kai had always hated the abbey. Boris and its children alike, they had all been so perfectly insignificant and he had been king of it all, even Boris barely dared to fuck with him, Kai had had enough control had he exercised it, to control even the bastard director.

But his cockiness was his downfall when it came to those beautifully evil lips that spoke no words and a face that possessed eyes which provoked him to an extent he only then discovered he had been capable of.

He only regretted it that he had no control now…if he could be the one summoning Tala, then yeah, he’d do the blood thing again. He smiled and ran a hand through his clean hair as he walked down a flight of stairs he’d run up, enjoying the sound of his footsteps echoing.

_Chris spun around in a neat circle when he thought he heard something,_

_“I heard…like…footsteps…” he breathed out as his heart abused his chest so it strained painfully._

_Bram was still daring few steps closer to the elevator noticing that while there was a stench in the room, it wasn’t something he could place._

_“Tch…” he dismissed his friend, “…your just scaring yourself…” he mumbled._

_Bram didn’t walk any closer but leaned forward, several feet from the elevator,_

_“It looks so unstable…”_

_“Ag! Oh god…oh…wow…” Chris now startled Bram who spun around to see his friend fanning himself and grabbing at his clothes, “…why the fuck is it so hot!” he cried out now, frightened by the sudden heat, and he stepped closer to the doorway and only felt hotter._

_Bram stared; he saw the pain on Chris’s face._

Kai stood in the door way and stared at the elevator with narrowed eyes, he leaned against the  wall and he felt Tala still being as seductive through his manner of communication as Kai knew him to be  when in his ‘human-esqe’ form. After a moment he took strides forward.

_Chris yelled painfully when he felt heat so intense it brought sudden tears to his eyes and fell to his knees…it passed though with a choking feeling he’d had and scrambled through the doorway,  
“Bram…I…I’m getting out of here man…come on!” he ran out and hit into the wall as he stumbled, looking back to see Bram making the same distressed breathing._

_“A…h…” he could barely breathe as the heat seemed to seep into his body and he could breath less and less, he stared at Chris, leaning against the wall looking so frightened._

_Bram felt like Hell was burning in his chest and throat and right down to every limb,_

_“…Ch…ris…” he tried to say and stumbled toward his friend._

_The heat lessened and he kept stumbling until he gasped so loudly and desperately for air and fell onto his knees. Chris jumped and shouted in genuine fear when the elevator jerked to life and Bram practically fell over and looked at it too, his eyes widening._

_Footsteps sounded and he looked back to see Chris was gone, running away and his footsteps faded, but he didn’t pay attention to that for long when the elevator ‘dinged’ loudly._

_His head snapped back and crawled backward slightly, the heat leaving him now and the fear had his blood running cold._

_The orange light was lit up but no one had pressed it._

_He swallowed when he realized his throat was dry and his mouth was open._

_The doors jerked to life as well and made a screeching sound that Bram heard himself yell out from and his bottom lip shivered violently. The screeching continued all the way until the old metal slid shut and he heard silence._

_The room was ice cold until another violent scraping started…and he waited…seconds seeming like minutes when he didn’t heard the sound become any less, it was doing his head in…the elevator sound didn’t stop…it just went on and on and on._

_“…w…wha…” he said incoherently and grabbed his ears, his lip still shivered and he felt like he was going to  scream, cry or both if it didn’t stop._

_It only became louder but he jumped to his feet quickly when he saw the metal frame of the elevator begin to blacken before his eyes and the metal seemed to be crumbling in on itself._

_He was shaking his head as he scrambled backward and eventually to his feet, backing out so shaken and carelessly that he hit the wall outside of the room with the same blind weight and it hurt so much that it hit the scream out his mouth._

_He heard the screeching, the metal against metal…his back burned as he leaned against the wall but he didn’t see why he had been burning, he ran too fast and completely on adrenalin._

_He had wanted to visit this place because he couldn’t stop thinking about since his mother had fallen pregnant…this place had stayed in his mind and even in his dreams because he’d been reading about it the day after it happened…and right when his mother had been rushed from the house…bleeding…and later discovered to be pregnant._

_He’d had to put his mind to rest so he came looking…came looking for what had stayed in his mind…now, he regretted it._

* * *

 

Kai arrived outside of the archway to the beybattle room and he paused, his legs wobbled slightly when he saw the blackness of the room, Tala was that blackness.

He pulled his shirt up over his head and half folded it before he dropped it onto the ground outside of the arch, ding the same with his pants. He listened to the screeching of the doors doing their worst again and he didn’t look at his nude body.

Kai doubted he’d ever age again, his body remained unchanged, but scars lasted, long scratch marks over his back…not of a human kind. He took footsteps toward the entrance but he couldn’t hear his footsteps, not over that sound. **The sound of Hell.**

Once he was inside only then did the screeching slowly fade and he noticed the dark closing in, that entrance that seemed to disappear when Tala willed it to be so…like now.

He felt it and he knew what the silhouette looked like even without seeing it…the large form coming up behind him, the long talon like fingers enclosing on Kai’s shoulders, it was three heads taller…it’s skin smelled of burn and it felt awful to the touch…Kai shivered when the heavy burnt breath reached him as it pressed up against him from behind.

But slowly he felt the hands become smaller…softer…and he heard himself sigh in relief, Tala was going to be nice. His eyes followed Tala, sexy and pale, his skin practically glowing with the unseen light in the room and Tala’s breathing short and sexually charged,

“Did you have fun…?” ‘it’ mumbled, it’s voice going between decibels until it settled and Tala smiled, his pointed teeth revealing themselves in their charming way. _  
_Kai just ‘humphed’ and he stared downward into Tala’s perfect forms eyes.

Tala slipped his hands around Kai’s upper torso under his arms, latching on and digging his blackened nails into Kai’s flesh. Kai made a grunting sound of pain, Tala also inflicted pain and he stared down as Tala ran his dark tongue over his pointed teeth as he smirked up at Kai.

Kai grabbed his hair tightly in two strong handfuls and he smiled down at Tala whose eyes narrowed but with intense lust,

“…you don’t have as much control as you like…bitch…” he said against Tala’s mouth now and he saw that familiar glint of arousal in Tala’s empty eyes, “…I’m gonna take it out of you tenfold…I’m gonna fuck you up…until I’m satisfied…” he yanked Tala hair and the other let out a shrill laugh that echoed around them until it was replaced with Tala’s moan.

Kai felt Tala’s soft naked flesh against his and he opened his mouth from his smile, teasing Tala’s mouth when it opened and Kai tickled his tongue over Tala’s lips before he plunged it into Tala’s mouth and pulled back biting violently so the supple flesh of Tala’s lips was exposed and bleeding.

There was another noise in the room just then and Kai recognized it as Tala’s more intimate noise he made as ‘it’ rather than a human.

Kai knew this would be a long night.

A long life time.


End file.
